


Out Of The Blue

by Baedeluxe



Category: Haikyuu!!, Men's Volleyball RPF, Women's Volleyball RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon - Anime, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Consent, Crying, Dark Comedy, Doubt, Drugs, Drunk Oikawa Tooru, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, KeiShin, Kissing, Kuroo - Freeform, Large Cock, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, Long, Love, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penetration, Plans For The Future, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Character Death, Post-High School, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Tetsurou, Top Oikawa Tooru, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, ukai - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform, wakatoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baedeluxe/pseuds/Baedeluxe
Summary: In the girls' world, things are different from the boys' so naturally, it came to you as a shock when you heard that the Karasuno volleyball boys' team was looking for a female player.As dramatic as it may sound, this decision seems revolutionary yet far from achieving the idealistic standard you hope for in the sports domaine...and to be surrounded with so much testosterone, it might be tempting to practise things other than volleyball.Various x Y/NOut of the blueAll rights reserves @2020Inspired from Haikyuu!I don't own any of the original characters.Warning: This book contains sexual content and triggering subjects. Read at your own risk.My chapters can reach up to 7000 words meaning this is a longfic.New chapter every five days.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 302
Kudos: 333





	1. Introduction

Hello, I've got readers that said they came to read about a certain ship they saw in the tags and they didn't find it here. Thankfully, they still liked the book. Still I'm here to give you a clear idea about my fic.

It only has about 3 to 4 main ships that I won't specify because I think that's just going to spoil things, and short interactions with the rest of the haikyuu characters. 

In other words, this fanfic is kind of made for people who like every single boy in Haikyuu (Like me xd) and are willing to accept whatever happens, I repeat...be ready for anything in this fanfic.

I want my fic to be a little bit realistic and far from the typical teen drama clichès and I hope that I get there. Also, I won't be focusing on the volleyball aspect lot meaning that I won't describe the games. 

This book also also contains a few references to other animes and fanfics, just thought I should point that out before anyone accuses me of stealing something.

I have more works to share with you lovely people but for now, I will focus on this one a lot.

And I think this is enough to give you a general idea of what you're about to get into.


	2. Fight or Perish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii This is Chapter One, Hope you like it uwu

In the girls' world, things are different. It's fight or perish...

Let your voice be heard, let yourself shine, they say, don't limit your potentiel.

Lies; all men do is lie. Because no matter how much a woman fights, she will never be a man's equal.

In the sports world, things are different. Men are stronger, taller, they are built different, they have muscles, they have power...they have it all.

Sure, Karasuno High school has their own girls' team but you were perceived as amateurs, nothing more nothing less.

The boys' team is the real deal.

It came to you as a shock when you heard that the team was looking for a female player. As dramatic as it may sound, this decision seems revolutionary yet far from achieving the idealistic standard you hope for in the sports domaine.

Truth to be told, It wasn't a choice. The Karasuno volleyball team, just like the other high school teams, are forced to include at least 1 female player, all thanks to the the sports' president's announcement that wants to enforce female participation and representation in a field ruled by males.

It's not like he's actually a feminist. He's probably anything but that...he simply wants to give the illusion that he actually cares.

If anything, he only seeks to benefit himself in the first place and better his image in the public's eyes. But all of that doesn't matter to you.

For now, you want that spot in the Boys' team. You are dying to obtain it, claim it for yourself. You are willing to do anything it takes to play with the boys, and possibly face good worthy opponents?

Like I said, in the girls' world, things are very different. The girls' team isn't the worst but it lacks in a lot of aspects.

One, your teammates, including you, have lost the will to fight. Literally, no one shows up at your games, no one wants to see a bunch of girls playing with balls, except for the random perverts that only seek pleasure in the sight of numerous pairs of breasts bouncing.

Two, half of you don't actually show up to practice because of reason number one.

Three, and as harsh as it may be, you have to put twice the effort to reach the minimum. Not only do you skip practice, you have the physique of a melted marshmallow or a rotten banana. You choose what description suits you best.

Regardless of the lack of motivation, the girls still want to fight. It's honestly the only reason your team hasn't completely gone downhill...and that's why, you aren't surprised to see half of the girls, whom you proudly call your sisters, applying to try out for the boys' team. Sadly, as much as you care for them and they care for you, this is now a competition.

Earlier, you said hello, you chatted a little bit and agreed to fight honorably and not hold any grudge against whoever gets into the team. The tension is there but each and every one of you knew not to mess with the code. So now, all that is left for you do is try your best and hope for the best.

"Ladies, proceed to start your warm ups. The game will start in 10 minutes," A man seemingly in his early twenties, with spiky fake blond hair, spoke through the microphone. You assume he's the coach.

You are more intrigued by the fact that your school actually has a microphone.

"Should we place bets on who's going to make it to the team?" Daichi stares at the row of boys sitting to his left, only to find Tanaka and Nishinoya placing bets on who has more ass, Kageyama drinking his fourth milk box despite being lactose intolerant, Hinata tapping his knee anxiously waiting for the game to start, Tsukishima sending glares everywhere and Yamaguchi daydreaming about Lord knows what.

The team captain sighs and turns to his right. "What about you? Who do you think will make it?" Asahi, who seems old enough to be a married father, points at Michimiya. She's the captain of your team and probably the most hardworking...definitely not the luckiest though.

She always gets sudden anxiety outbursts and right now she's having one. "Ah Yui...she can make it," Sugawara nods his head agreeingly as his eyes study the rest of the team. "I'm not very familiar with the others though...so we can't really know what they have in store," he adds shortly after.

Daichi didn't mind the idea of having a girl in their team but he was worried nonetheless.

Why? One is left to wonder.

Simply, most of the boys didn't seem very keen on the idea and made a whole fuss about it. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the only ones that tolerated this decision, perhaps a little too much than what he had expected.

"DO YOUR BESSSSTTT!!!" Out of nowhere, Hinata screams his heart out. He's also one of the few that were okay with the idea of having a player from the other gender. To say he's excited would be an understatement.

"THANKK YOUUUU," you scream in response to the orange haired boy waving from the crowd. The last thing you had in mind was an interaction with a human tangerine. He seems very adorable.

Hinata blushes at your response and glues himself back to his seat. The boy to his left can't help but chuckle at his reaction. "At least, one of us is enjoying this," the boy with the glasses states the obvious.

"Michi, are you okay? You look paler than usual," you approach the captain who is clearly in distress. This usually happens before any important game or event, but today it's different. Michi lets out a deep sigh she's been holding in, "I'm just not used to this many people watching us." And she's right. She's not the only one that's stressed out; you swear your heart wants to explode out of your chest but somehow, you stay calm and collected. Whereas, Michimiya seems to find it hard to maintain her composure. "I'm making this worse, aren't I?" Her eyes scan the court and you do the same.

The girls seem to be phased by the tension that's gradually increasing, and seeing their captain, sitting on the floor, looking like a dead corpse is really not helping the situation.

"No, you're not," you lie as you sit next to her and pat on her back. The only thing you can do is show her some support the same she did on various occasions. " Look there is Yuri," you point at the crowd. Confusion takes over her soft features. Shaking he head, she asks;"Who the hell is Yuri?"

"How the hell you don't remember Yuri? He's like our biggest fan, he always watches our games?" You're now the confused one. "You mean he sexually harasses us with his scary haunting eyes?" You both stare at one another before breaking into a fit of laughter. You mentally thank whoever is in the sky for being able to lighten the mood. "Well at least, he's a familiar face."

You both wave at Yuri, the classic pervert to ever exist and you could swear the man busted a nut right then and there. The sight of his hand hovering over his crotch is very repulsive. "Okay that's nasty," you turn to the other side to avoid any further eye contact with the man.

He's not even a student here and how does he have so much time on his hands?

"Yup just the thought of that shit is disgusting," Michimiya fakes vomits and you can't help but wheeze at her reaction. She seems much more comfortable right now but it's just a matter of time before she starts vomiting actual vomit. "Ladies, 2 minutes left. Get to your stations please," the coach calls one again. He clearly enjoys using the microphone.

Your team is to be randomly separated into two teams, meaning you will inevitably play against your teammates and you are to play only one round. The score shouldn't matter in this case, it's more about displaying your physical and social skills, you assume. "We really are doing this? Aren't we?" You mutter under your breath, loud enough for Michimiya to hear.

"Good luck to you then Y/N. May the best of us win the spot." You stare at her hand that's waiting to be shaked.

"Good luck to you too, Michi," you aim to shake her hand but she pulls it away and brushes her hair.

Classic, very classic.

"Hey I taught you that!"

/

"I taught her that move," Michimiya says in a bitter tone; pure anger emitting with each syllable she pronounced.

The game was over and you're very disappointed. Not only did you not make it, not a single person from your team made it. Who got into the team then? Sachiko Hitori was the one to get into the team...as if losing was not enough.

Who is that? Oh just the person you dislike the most.

You don't hate her 'hate her' but you avoid her as much as you can, specially with the history you both shared.

"Guys I thought we would be happy for whoever gets into the team," you protest only to receive deadly glares from your teammates. You raise your hands in the air before quietly retreating into your previous spot.

"She gave up on us Y/N. She humiliated the shit out of us then left the team, do you not remember that or were you too busy eating her out?" Mina doesn't hesitate to call you out.

Some girls gasp in disbelief at how bold she was with her statement. Some chuckle and try their best to hold their laughters.

"Woah first of all, that thing is from the past. We don't bring it up Mina," you can't help but get defensive, especially that this is coming from a close friend, "Second of all, I don't like her as much as you do but there is nothing you can say to change the fact that she won and that we lost," you try to stay as calm as you can and be mature about the situation. The girls stay quiet as they listen to you.

"So let's just pack our stuff, go shower and then have a celebration dinner."

"To celebrate what exactly?" Michimiya groans.

"To celebrate you having the juiciest ass in the whole universe, how about that?" You add after a short while. The girls giggle at your statement because it was anything but false. Michimiya does have 'the juiciest bottom' amongst all. "Sounds about right," Mina adds as she eyes the captain carefully. "Oh shut up!" Michimiya throws her bag at Mina, and you're just glad you saved the situation before it got any more difficult.

You're usually not one to solve the drama because you're mostly the one who brings the drama, but whenever Sachiko is brought up, you feel like it's your duty to handle it even though it's not your fault that she decided to be a bitch out of nowhere. You stare at her as she's welcomed by the boys' team, receiving smiles and congratulations. You smile sadly at the thought of the opportunity slipping right between your hands.

Maybe next year, you think to yourself.

"Farewell...you could have been my paradise," you stare at the entrance of the court before grabbing Michimiya's arm and dragging her out.


	3. Sugawara Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be very much appreciated. Your interaction matters a lot and don't be shy to give some constructive criticism.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. *inserts heart emojis*
> 
> Next chapter will be updated tomorrow.

You roll your eyes back in annoyance as the boy, whose name you do not remember at all, explored your neck with his tongue like a savage. You sigh uncomfortably because you are feeling very ticklish.

Whoever thought making out with a neck was a good idea...

Maybe it is but you're just receiving it from the wrong people...

"You like that?" he seems very confident in his skills. Afraid that you might hurt his big fat ego, you nod your head yes. "We don't have enough time so can we just..." You point at your underwear.

"Oh okay," he turns you around and slams you against the wall, your back now against his chest. You groan in pain, he's being too aggressive, and not the agressive you were wishing for.

He slowly pulls down your underwear, and without a warning, he pushes his dick inside of you causing you to gasp in pain. He's very...large in terms of size. 

You close your eyes, savoring the moment, the flesh contact, the unholy sounds you were making in the small cleaning cabinet. You do a kegel and the guy nuts immediately inside of you. 

You put a hand on top of your mouth, too shocked to speak a word. _That didn't even last 10 seconds_ , you mentally face-palm yourself.

"You're so good at this," he pulls up his pants and smacks your ass. "That's it?" You whisper to yourself, trying to hold your laughter as much as you can.

Big in size yet useless...disappointed but not surprised.

At this point, this is becoming a routine.

"I have to go," you lift your underwear and leave the cabinet as fast as you can, heading to the bathroom in order to clean up. _This is without doubt the worst one I've ever had,_ you think to yourself, cringing at the memory of him slapping your ass so proudly. Why did he think that was a good idea? 

"Another one? Huh?" Mina raises her eyebrows at you teasingly. You don't answer as you close the stall's door and take off your underwear.

"I mean I just don't get it...why don't you just wait for the right one?"

"Are you seriously going to slut-shame me Mina?" You reply in a monotonous tone. Honestly, you're not much of a hoe. You just occasionally have 'experiences' every now and then, and that's okay for an 18 years' old girl.

Mina tried not to laugh as she's too busy fixing her lipgloss. "No I'm being serious, like why don't you just wait for someone special? That way it will far more enjoyable and you can tell your partner what you like and what you don't like without the awkwardness of it all."

"I'm horny...twenty four seven...all the time...every hour, every minute, every second," you cry out dramatically, oblivious to whoever was there.

"Relatable," a random girl screams.

"Thank you."

You open the bathroom door and head towards the sink to wash your hands. "Can't you buy a sex toy or something? That way you won't have to worry about being pregnant at all."

"My mom would kill me if she ever finds out...and I'm taking my pills regularly," you ask for the lip gloss and she gladly gives it to you. "Even if I do get pregnant...deletus the fetus and call it a day."

"Also, What are you so nosy for? All up in my sex life because you don't have one?" You joke around and Mina places a hand on her heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch...the virgin will now shut her mouth and never speak again."

You wrap an arm around her neck and draw her closer. "I'm just joking your peanut. You know I love you, right?" Planting a soft kiss on her head, you both giggle as you make your way out of the bathroom, talking about random stuff that made absolutely no sense and had no relation whatsoever with one another.

"Y/N, I've been looking everywhere for you," Michimiya stops you midway. Worry plastered all over your face, you ask what's going on. In response, she asks for a few seconds to rest, for she's been running around the school looking for you like a maniac.

"So," she stops and gasps for air, "I was told by June that she was told by Mikasa that she met Chisaki in the cafeteria and that he was told to look for you by Sugawara to tell you that Daichi wants to speak with you."

This is the first time you've ever been tempted to hit Yui Michimiya.

"The point Michi!! She doesn't even know half of the people you just mentioned!" Mina protests and you're so glad to have her by your side, because, like I said before, Michimiya has been testing you a lot lately.

"Daichi wants to speak with you!"

"Who the hell is Daichi?" You rub the back of your head as if it's going to help you remember. Nope, it didn't help. "Sawamura Daichi...the boys' team captain, ring a bell?" Michi's eyes were as wide as humanly possible.

"Ohhhh....the one you had a crush on, right?" Now that you've heard his full name, you finally remember him. You even recall seeing him at the game try outs last week, when Michimiya almost fainted as he approched her to wish her good luck.

"Do you know what that means? They probably don't like Sachiko's nasty attitude and want you in the team instead of her."

"No way! I don't believe it," you smile uncontrollably upon hearing this. "Are you one hundred percent sure Michi? I swear to God if you're messing with me..."

"I would never lie about something like this," you're interrupted. "I'm not one hundred percent sure though...but honestly, why would he ask to meet you all of a sudden?" She reasons and you can't help but agree.

"Well should I go now? I mean... what... how...how am I supposed to?" You're at loss for words. Everything feels so surreal and almost like a fantasy. If this ends up being a dream, you won't be suprised because that's how unbelievable it seems.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's only true when you hear it coming from his mouth," Mina pushes your forward, gesturing for you to leave.

You nod in accordance, "yeah you're absolutely right. I swear if this is someone pulling a prank on me, I might lose the last brain cells I have," those are the last words you barely pronounce correctly before you wave your friends goodbye and head to the volleyball court.  
  


/  
  


Sugawara was on his way to open the volleyball playground, leaving Daichi next to the vending machine to buy milk for Kageyama in order to cheer him up. What a thoughtful captain.

The third-year student tries his best not to let his mind drift to the fact that he's slowly being replaced by a first year. He doesn't show it but it hurts, and the fact that no ones asks him about what he feels makes the pain three hundred times worse.

It's as if he's expected to accept this fate without a fight, without a fuss, and surely enough, it seems that he's doing exactly that.

He trusts his captain, he trusts the coach but it seems that they have lost faith in him.

At times, he can't stand the sight of himself as he stares at his reflection in the mirror; he feels useless, unworthy, a lost cause with no purpose. Sometimes, he has to push back the impulsive thoughts that travel his mind; kill Kageyama, stab him to death, choke him...

It's all too much for him.

But he keeps it inside, all bottled up. He's hopeful but it's only only matter of time before he loses himself.

He catches the sight of you, hands in fists, cursing in almost every language to ever exist.

The volleyball playground is closed and it seems like there is no one here. A small inconvenience like this is literally about to drive you crazy.

The grey haired male slowly approaches you, a hint of fear decorating his child like features. You apologize and he finds more courage to approach you. "That was like 9 times," he says out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said 'shit' like 9 times...just thought I'd let you know," he adds with a smile cute enough for you to forget how creepy he came off a few seconds earlier.

You giggle and he seems to be warming up to you more and more. "Thank you for the information but I don't know how it's going to benefit me...still thank you."

This time, you take your time studying him. He's tall but not too tall, he's thin and doesn't seem to hold much muscle on him. His eyes are brown, a basic color. The mole under his left eye compliments him perfectly and he's wearing a volleyball uniform which can only mean one thing; he plays football. I'm joking, he obvisouly plays volleyball.

"I'm-" before you get to introduce yourself, you're interrupted.

"Y/N," you hear your name being called. You turn to find the captain smiling awkwardly at you.

"Captain Daichi, I was waiting for you," your voice is higher than usual. Typical Y/N, you can't even control the range of your voice around a male.

"I thought we were going to meet after classes," he quickly glances at Sugawara who had opened the door.

"Oh...well...mmm...this is a little bit embarrassing...mmm the information, how do I put this correctly? I didn't receive all the...information concerning this rendez vous."

Daichi stares awkwardly at you, once again. "I thought so...it's fine. I won't take much of your time so let's go inside."

"I know this might come off as a surprise to you but we want you on our team," Daichi opens his arms suggestingly.

"Are we about to hug right now?" Your face is a deep red, this guy doesn't seem to be familiar with personal space.

The black-haired captain opens his mouth, utterly shocked by your question. "Lady, you are weird as hell," he doesn't hesitate to state his opinion and neither do you.

"I'm weird? You're the weird! You just opened your arms...like what was that about?" You defend yourself, still not believing he had the audacity to call you 'weird' when he's the embodiment of the term itself.

Daichi laughs at your reaction, "I was just trying to be dramatic. Now I'm just insecure."

"That was dramatic? That was just like...like it really took me off guard," you laugh in response, deciding not take any of this seriously. For a moment, you thought there is no way this guy would let you in his team after what just happened.

"I just told you we want you on our team and the way I opened my arms was more interesting? Like you're not surprised at all? I thought you'd be happy," Daichi says as he gives you a bottle of water. You take it and thank him with a bow.

You shake your head, as you walked along with him, to sit on the bench. "I'm more than happy, I just kind of assumed it earlier and I'm really thankful that my assumptions were correct."

"That explains it," he nods his head, "Practice starts at eight. Be here early so you can meet your new teammates and...there are certain rules you need to follow but we'll get to that when it's the right time. Okay?"

"Yeah great. I can't wait to meet the others," you're grateful, words aren't enough to express the amount of happiness you are feeling right now...but there is one thing that's killing you inside. A question to be more specific.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" You start. Daichi doesn't answer, you think he didn't understand so you repeat yourself differently.

"I mean why did you choose me?"

"We thought it'd be great to have two girls on our team instead of just one," The team captain doesn't add a single word after that. Your eyes widen in pure shock.

Does this mean-

"Sachiko is still on the team?" Eyebrows furrowed, you can't help but feel sudden nausea.

You and Sachiko on the same team again...sounds like a problem is about to happen...again. "Yeah why wouldn't she? Do you have a problem with that?" Sugawara steps into the conversation, a few sweat droplets decorating his hairline as he has been jogging around the playground for quite some time now.

You shake your head no. Oh but you do have a problem with that. You and the red-haired girl are not on good speaking terms. Hell, you can't even stand the sight of each other.

It's going to get bloody.

"If we hadn't chosen Sachiko, we would have chosen you. You got in second place in the game, but now that we have her, we thought it's better to have you as well, so she won't feel lonely with guys only."

"Dude that rhymes," Daichi fist-bumps Sugawara.

"You only chose me so she won't get bored?"

The boys stop laughing when they finally realize that it sounds bad from your perspective. You feel like a beach episode in an anime; you're just there to fill a missing spot.

"No, it's not like that," Daichi starts.

"Yeah you're just as good," Sugawara follows.

"We need both of you on our team."

"And you'll both get to play, right Daichi?" Suga looks at his friend who sighs in defeat. "Yeah you'll both get to play."

"Thank you guys," you look up at Sugawara in particular. They seem like nice people and they truly don't want to hurt your feelings.

"but I know I'm not as good as her. After all, her and I were on the same team," you say with a smile. You don't look hurt, in fact, you're not hurt.

You want to play volleyball with the boys so much that your pride...Well, she doesn't matter at this point. You're just happy and you're not going to let anything ruin this moment.

"I'll prove to you, Daichi, and your team, that you should have chosen me before choosing Sachiko."


	4. Baby girl? Bunny? Kitty kat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be describing the games as much as they do in the anime because even though I played volleyball in highschool, I don't think we were playing actual volleyball. I'm convinced that our gym teacher had no idea what he was doing. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback.

"Hi, I'm Y/N L/N. Please take good care of me."

The new teammates stare at you, not saying a word. You feel the heat rising to your cheeks, they really had to do you like that. I'm not even in your position and I'm embarrassed, one can't possibly imagine how you must be feeling right now.

Sugawara, whose name you learnt the day before, coughs attracting their attention. "They're just a bit shy...and not used to this many girls in the same room as them," Kiyoko whispers the last part and you nod understandingly.

She's the team manager and she seems to be very good at doing her tasks properly. You remember having a class with her, but you never approached her. You're not one to approach a person first, and even if you were, you'd be too shy to talk to a person as beautiful as she is.

The tallest guy gets up from the floor and introduces himself. "I'm Tsukishima," he sighs. Awkaward silence. You simply wave and he waves back...awkwardly once again.

He retreats to his previous position.

"She knows me," Sachiko doesn't bother to look at you.

"I'm Hinata, remember me?" The human tangerine finally finds enough courage to make a sound. You have seen him before but you don't remember when and where.

"Yeah I remember you. Nice to meet you Hinata." You wave at him and he blushes uncontrollably. This guy probably blushes at his own reflection.

A boy with freckles gets up from his seat, "I'm Yamaguchi."

"Hello," you smile at him.

"Kageyama."

"I'm Asahi, we used to have a math class together."

"I'm Ennoshita. Nice to meet you."

"The name is Narita."

"Hi. I'm Kinoshita. Welcome to our team."

It will take a while for you to remember their names, some of them seem nice and some of them, well, let's say they either don't like socializing or they just don't like you.

Two of them, however, refused to even acknowledge your presence.

"That's Tanaka and that's Nishinoya. Don't worry, they're always like that around a girl, they're really nice, I promise," Yachi reassures with a kind smile and you believe her. Although they look like delinquents, you know better than to judge a person based on their appearance.

Somehow, you know they'll eventually warm up to you.

Yachi is the vice-manager. If the term 'cute' was a person, it would be her. She's adorably adorable and you never knew that it was possible for a human being to be so nice until you met her. However, you hope people don't take advantage of her kindness.

"Alright, so I guess you've met everyone...and Tanaka and...Nishinoya," Daichi points at the boys who literally stare everywhere but at you. "We'll start with warm ups and then we'll just play a game so we see what you have to give."

"Welcome to the team Y/N," Coach Ukai pats your head and you try your best not to melt under his touch. Sure you've seen him before but the guy is way more attractive in person.

The team was separated into two; you were paired with Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Nishinoya and Asahi. The second team consisted of Tanaka, Sachiko, Tsukishima, Sugawara, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi.

It was a really weird game...like over the top weird.

Every individual had skills, you're not going to deny that; the Hinata x Kageyama combo is truly impressive, you swear you've never seen anything like that before, Daichi is a pro at receiving, Asahi and Tanaka are almost as good as Hinata, Sachiko, well she's good at everything, Sugawara has amazing strategies and is also a great setter, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita need more practice but they're in the right path, Tsukishima is the best at blocking although you are sure he's not doing his best.

And you, coach Ukai said you are pretty good with serving but need more practice when it comes to spiking.

Despite everyone working so hard and having true potentiel, there is absolutely no chemistry between the members. It's as if you are strangers to one another.

In a way, you and Sachiko are still strangers. She's only been here a week and you've only been here for two hours. Not to mention the first years who've been here for two weeks only. Yet something tells you that it has always been like this, way before you joined this time.

/

"So they suck?" Mina raises an eyebrows before biting at her sandwich. You swallow the food as you shake your head before speaking, "No, haven't you been listening to me...they're really good and Hinata, the short human tangerine...at this point, I don't think he's even human, he's really good."

"So the problem is they don't have much chemistry slash understanding between them therefore they suck?" Michimiya adds and you face-palm yourself.

"You're hopeless...both of you," you chug down your orange juice, wondering why you even bothered yourself to complain to the idiot friends you have. You actually care for these idiots, how sad.

Mina laughs, revealing a piece of lettuce stuck between her teeth. "Oh you have something stuck in there."

She opens her mouth to let your clean her teeth with your pinky.

"Y/N...sure the team has individual power but if it's not powerful as a whole, then it's pointless to even try."

Michi is right, you know it, you're convinced of it. You sigh as you put a hand beneath your chin, growing anxious the more you talked about this.

It's been two weeks since you joined the team, and the team members are still not getting along. It doesn't take a genius to notice it, even they were aware of it. It's just that no one has enough courage to address the problem.

You don't have the courage to address it.

Although, it hasn't been all bad. Tanaka and Nishinoya actually started making eye contact with you. Soon after, they made the first move and started an actual conversation with you.

Tanaka is hot, you just found yourself attracted to him...it just happened and you don't know how to explain. He's simply so magnetizing. Nishinoya, despite being the shortest, has his own charm. He literally made his way through your heart just by talking non-sense and you are in no way complaining about it.

Sure enough, Yachi was right. They are the nicest.

Tsukishima is unexpected. You have this weird love hate relationship going on but you're not the biggest fan of it. It's all teasing and making fun of you, and sure it's sometimes fun, but you're not too fond of the enemies to lovers cliché.

"Am I supposed to quit the team when I just joined?" You find yourself wondering out loud.

The duo sitting in front of you stare at you with uncertainty.

"What the fuck? No!" Mina holds your hand. "We're not saying you should quit the team, stop doing that. You always twist our words."

"Yeah you really got to stop with that bad habit of yours. Can't you just like work on your differences?" Michi rubs your other hand soothingly.

"Don't you remember us in middle school? We were literally a bunch of raging hormonal angry girls...we fought for no reason."

"Remember when we fought because I accidentally glanced at you?" You laugh as you remember an angry Mina heading towards you.

The girls burst into laughters as they recall the vague memories that you can barely remember. It really is a bad idea to reminisce when you're in your last year of high-school. You feel tears starting to form in your eyes but you decide against crying. Suck up those tears, no need to be dramatic.

"How did we even become friends?" Michi asks, disbelief lacing her soft voice.

You truly can't remember, you should really go check a doctor, you're getting old. "I don't know, we just did," you shrug your shoulders, "but it took us almost all of middle school."

"Hey Y/N," you look up to find Kiyoko smiling softly at you. Is this woman even real? She's too breathtaking, and the angle of her breasts towering over you...too tantalizing.

You shake those thoughts away as you invite her to sit next to you. "This is Kiyoko, she's our team manager," you quickly introduce her to your friends and they seem to get along pretty well. 

For someone who's usually quiet, she doesn't find many difficulties talking to new people.

"I don't want waste your break time so I just wanted to give you this form. Since you're not a minor, you don't need your parents to sign it, you can sign it yourself," she hands you out a paper and you scan with your eyes.

"A trip to Tokyo for a one month training? What about school?" A month seems like too much but it seems like a great opportunity to work on the 'chemistry'. You're really starting to hate this word.

Kiyoko shakes her head at how oblivious you are. "We're going to have online classes and the teachers will take into consideration our situation so you don't have to worry about bad grades."

"Also this is like a really huge deal. You'll get to train with teams from all over Japan...well not everyone, but we did receive an invitation and that counts as something. Don't you think?"

"Yeah it sounds like a great idea Kiyoko. I'll still have to talk to my mother but I think she'll come around," you read the invitation again. This is it, the opportunity of a lifetime and there is no way you would miss it.

Kiyoko chatted a bit more with you and promised to send you an email explaining everything else.

"Girl, sign it now," Mina reaches for the paper and takes her time reading it.

"The amount of boys that will be there...I'm so jealous right now."

"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo," you sigh dreamingly.

/

"You've never been to Tokyo?" Tanaka's harsh voice was laced with surprise. You shake your head no, as you stare at the row of noodles in front of you. Should you I go for the classic or the korean ones? You find yourself wondering.

"We should keep you on a tight leash, wouldn't want you to get lost baby girl," Nishinoya winks at you and you try your best not to gag.

There are times when you can't stand him and this is one of them.

"That's really creepy Noya. Don't ever say it again," You grab the korean noddles and head to the drinks' section, followed by the lost puppies that wouldn't leave your side.

"What? Don't girls like this type of nicknames? Babygirl? Bunny? Kitty kat?" Noya thinks he's smooth when he's literally quoting Yagami Yato.

"I mean sure but this type of nicknames...I don't know, it just requires a certain type of intimacy. So hearing it from a stranger is really creepy," you explain as you examine the expiration date of the chocolate milk. Tanaka seems to be deep in thoughts, he's a good listener only when it comes to this kind of stuff.

Noya seems hurt for a moment and you know exactly what he's about to say. He's so predictable sometimes. "I'm a stranger now? Is this how you want it to be?"

Tanaka finally steps and proceeds to calm down his friend. "Dude what's trying to say is you have to be really intimate with her so she can freely talk about what types of nicknames she likes, right Y/N?"

You smile at the two dorks in front of you. You slowly nod your head at him as you go to the chips aisle and pick up your favorite. "We can be intimate if you want?" Noya holds your arm, and you look down at him. His eyes shining with hope; you don't know what he expects you to say.

Sure, Noya, despite being so short, is very attractive...but you're not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. His ego will get three hundred times bigger and he won't stop talking about it till the last breath he takes on this earth.

"Noya you have like the biggest crush on Kiyoko, why are you bothering me?" You groan when you feel Tanaka wrapping his arm around your free one. You feel like a mother of two and yes it is fun to hang out with them, but right now, it's getting tiring and all you want to do is go home and eat your purchases.

"Is it that obvious?"

You finally arrive at the counter and put down your purchases. The boys finally let go of your arms and your joints feel instant relief. "It's so obvious Noya. You and Tanaka are practically harassing her."

The boys blush at your statement, unable to hold their giggles. "You guys are a weird as hell...but are you okay with liking the same girl?" You turn to face them as wait for coach Ukai to come back from his cigarette pause.

Their response is short and quick. "We like to share."

Your eyes widen at their bold confession. You purse your lips in surprise, this isn't what you had expected. You click your tongue, feeling curious and wanting to ask more questions.

"But what about her? Perhaps you should ask for her preferences first. Intimacy you guys, we were literally just talking about this."

"Of course, we're going to ask for permission! We're not going to rape her, who do you take us for?" Tanaka is offended but that wasn't your intention at all. You apologize and explain your perspective a bit more, the boys can't help about agree with everything you have to say.

You're proud of them, they seem to be in the right path and you genuinely hope things work out between them and Kiyoko, although she doesn't seem like the type that likes to share. But you never know...

Tanaka catches a glimpse of Coach Ukai coming back to the counter and nudges his shorter friend. They both gulp in fear and before you get to tease them about them, they hurrierdly leave the shop.

"We'll wait for you outside," Tanaka mouths and you simply giggle at their reaction. Coach Ukai would always scold them for absolutely no reason. It's quite funny actually; a part really wants to see it happen again.

"Hey Y/N, how are you doing?" Coach however is really nice to all the girls in the boys' team. He's quite the gentleman and doesn't hesitate to compliment you, mostly because you're not a minor. However, he doesn't adresse Yachi the same way he adresses you...clearly, as he should,

You chat a bit with him, there is something about him that made you feel comfortable. Perhaps it's the fact that he's not that old and truth to be told, he's very good looking.

"These are for free," he winks and you feel your cheeks heat up. He always does this, the random winks and free food; one would think you're having an affair with him.

"Coach this is like the sixth time I don't pay...at this rate, you won't gain a thing from running this shop specially with the amount of stuff I buy," you protest as usual but the guy doesn't no for an answer. He shakes his head as he hand you the purchases in a paper bag. (We love our eco-friendly king)

"Nothing I can't handle...just don't tell your teammates, they might get jealous," his hand brushes with yours and all you can think of is doing him right then and there. No one can blame you, the guy is undeniably attractive.

The train of unholy and graphic thoughts you were so engulfed in was interrupted by Tanaka's and Nishinoya's random noises. You thank your coach and he retreats back to his seat, grabbing a random magazine and reading it.

You just hope your last year at Karasuno doesn't end with a scandal.


	5. Leave the dinosaurs out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this is a various x reader but considering that there are a lot of characters in Haikyuu (don't get me wrong, I don't mind involving every one of them but I'm trtying to make this a bit realistic), I will be focusing on a bunch of them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

There are three ways to describe Tokyo.

It's large.

It's colorful.

And it has everything.

The thing that bothers you the most is the fact that it took hours to get here and you won't get a chance to discover the city unless the coaches decide to plan a special event which isn't very likely to happen because everyone here is too focused on volleyball to have a life.

You wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama or Hinata end up marrying a volleyball.

Your head leaning against the window, eyes gently fluttering and studying everything as much as possible, you can't help but feel a pair of eyes on you. It's Yamaguchi...again.

You chuckle to yourself, feeling flattered by the fact that he can't stop staring at you. It's a bit obvious that he has a crush on you...Alright, maybe too obvious?

You always catch him slipping and he would turn instantly into a tomato and turn away, mumbling and fiddling with his fingers. It's very cute and adorable.

You don't know wether you should give him a chance or not. First, you have to hear a confession. Like Mina always says, 'It's not true until you hear it coming from the person concerned'. Until then, that if he decides to be brave enough, you're just going to act oblivious.

Hinata is finally asleep. For someone as little as him, he has so much energy in him. The guy has the spirit of one hundred men, he probably drinks too many energy drinks since you had to stop numerous times for a bathroom break. He should really get his bladder under control.

Tsukishima is sleeping as well. He looks peaceful when his mouth is shut; his blond hair looks so tempting to touch but you know he would cut your hand off before you get to think about it, his chest rising softly in a repeated breathing pattern.

The others were awake, some listening to music, some too excited to close their eyes. Except for Sachiko who had fallen asleep on your shoulder.

Why are you even sitting next to her?

It just happened and she didn't complain about it, nor did you. You weren't going to fight about something as stupid as that.

She almost looks peaceful if it weren't for the furrowed eyebrows. Lord knows what's got her so worked up.

Earlier, you wanted to pat her head so bad but decided against it. This is the first time in a while since you've been physically this close and it just brought up so many memories it almost made you forgot how awful of a person she is.

Eyes threatening to close at any moment given, you mind drifts to the training camp. You heard that many teams were invited including Aoba Johsai and Nekoma. You don't know most of the players but you're familiar with a few. Oikawa, for example, you have seen him on the local newspapers before.

You also remember some faces but you don't remember their names.

Excitement is there but you already feel homesick and you can't imagine a day without a gossiping episode with Mina and Michimiya.

You hope you find enough distraction in the training camp. 

/

"Is that the Tokyo sky tree?"

Upon hearing this, you do a 180 to find Hinata and Tanaka staring at a random tower. You jump into the conversation.

"I don't know...it's smaller than what I had expected," clear disappointment in your voice. You ask Tanaka to take a few pictures of you posing with the tower. It's far but any memory of you near it is enough to make you happy.

Daichi and the Nekoma's captain stare at the trio with disbelief, wondering how the hell someone can be this gullible.

"I see you've got two girls on the team," Kuroo turns his attention to Daichi, ignoring the commotion that Tanaka and Hinata have created.

"Yeah what about you? And Where are the other teams? I don't see anyone around here," Daichi scans the empty area. It's looks like a school but bigger and with more playgrounds and courts. It also has three gyms, a large cafeteria, a tennis court and a pool.

It seems like the perfect place to hold a training camp.

"We got three girls on the team, the boys have warmed up to them and they're pretty average," the raven haired boy explains, "you do realize you're late, right? Everyone else is settled already."

And that's on Hinata's uncontrollable bladder and Asahi's motion sickness.

Daichi innocently chuckles in hopes not to get scolded by the Nekoma captain. He rubs the back of his head, "Ah well, you know us. We like to be fashionably late and we like to make an entrance," he mentally notes to himself to scold the boys that caused the late arrival.

"Ten teams and they have already managed to settle? How is that even possible?" Sugawara can't help but feel curious. He knows damn well that a group of teenagers isn't easy to handle, especially when most of them are boys.

"That's not the skytree tower," Kenma, who is usually silent, decided to speak up when he realized that his ability to hear was almost gone due to the loud noises your team was making.

Hungry horny boys...

Meanwhile, you're too busy fighting with Tsukishima...again.

"Oh go play with your fucking dinosaur toys and leave me alone."

"Leave the dinosaurs out of this, I'm warning you Y/N."

"What are you going to do? Block a volleyball?"

"This is exactly why nobody likes you."

"This is why your mom made a mistake not aborting you."

"It's the ghetto attitude for me."

"It's the girafe neck for me."

"It's the hunch back for me."

"You did not!" You immediately feel insecure about your posture causing you to straighten your back unconsciously. Tsukishima places a hand on his mouth, feeling victorious. Yamaguchi nudges him and the blond simply rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, h-he doesn't meant it," Yamaguchi stares at his friend walking away to bully Kageyama. You don't know what to say. This is really awkward.

"Thanks Yamaguchi," you plant a quick kiss on his cheek and his knees almost give up on him. His hand touching his cheek, the shy boy sprints away without saying a word. You stare at him in awe, feeling slightly guilty that you made him a blushing mess in front of everyone.

"I bet you he's going to the bathroom to nut," Nishinoya ruins the moment with his commentary. Groaning in both disgust and annoyance, you give him a look that says 'seriously?'.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Just look at the way he walks, he must have a horse schlong."

You sigh and walk away from him before you hear anything else. Noya sure does enjoy making people uncomfortable.

"Hey Daichi, can we get going? Hinata is about to pee again," you scream at the captain who shakes his head at you. Kuroo simply laughs and pats the captain's back, "Good luck with them," he whispers in his ear.

Kuroo asks you all to follow so you can go to the building you're assigned. There were two buildings in total, Karasuno was paired with Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and Date Tech. Whereas Shiratorizawa was paired with Fukurodani, Johzengi and Inarizaki.

"The camp has a common public bath but the buildings have showers as well, just less traditional," the tall dark-haired boy, whose name you learnt is Kuroo, starts explaining about the function of every facility available.

"You can use the tennis court, you can use the pool as long as you have company, you can't bring any outsiders," he turns around and puts emphasize on the last word. "If you do bring outsiders, then you must first ask for permission and have a good reason behind it," he gives you his back again.

"Kuroo sounds all professional, it's like he owns the place," Kiyoko whispers to you. You stare at the back of his head, you don't like the vibes he gives.

You don't like his face.

It's not that he's ugly or anything like that. Oh he's the complete opposite. With a body as muscular as his and a face polished by God himself, girls must throw themselves at him whenever the opportunity is given.

His smile seems a bit arrogant, his hair is worse, it conveys every sign that insinuates he has the ego of a rooster. Hell, he looks like one. You can't believe how it possible for a human to be capable of pulling off such a hairstyle... and get away with him.

It's almost like it was made for him and only him.

And the height...nothing can bring you down to your knees like a man as tall as the Eiffel Tower. Take Coach Ukai for example, that man is deliciously tall. If he wasn't your coach, you would have claimed him as yours.

Then there is Tsukkishima...he invented height. It's such a shame he has the personality of an actual girafe.

"There is a library for you to take online classes. It's not mandatory though, you can take your classes wherever you want," he points at a random building. This place is huge, how is it that you're not paying any money to stay at such a well-equipped place.

"Your coach will give you more details about the training schedule," he stops in front of a building. "Any questions?" He puts his hands behind his back.

"Will girls and boys be sleeping in the same room?" Tanaka asks to receive a smack from Daichi.

"No."

"Is there a curfew?"

"For minors, yes. It's 1 a.m."

"Can we leave the camp?"

"Yes, on Saturdays only and minors must be supervised."

"We have free Saturdays? It's just a waste of time," Kageyama protests angrily. You glare at him, fighting the urge to slap the living crap out him. He's definetly the guy that reminds the teacher that you had homework.

"Man I don't know, go complain to the superviser or something. I'm getting tired," Kuroo confessed. He truly regrets volunteering to help the teams settle down. This task was a pain in the ass.

Your teammates enter the building and you follow after them. "Hey let me help with that," Kuroo points at your suitcase and you hesitantly nod your head.

The stair trip wasn't so bad since you were to settle down in the second floor with Aoba Johsai. The third floor was reserved for Nekoma and Date Tech, and the first floor had extra bathrooms, a simple living room and two kitchens.

"Thank you," you bow at the guy in front of you. Your voice comes out squeaky. Why are you always like this around attractives makes? It's so annoying.

It's only then when Kuroo realized that you have been awfully quiet. He wipes the tiny sweat beads that have formed on his forehead and waves his hand off. "It's nothing. Make yourself comfortable here and tell Daichi lunch is in two hours," he leaves you standing there like a statue.

You sigh as you enter the girls' room. It's pretty spacious and seems enough for you, Kiyoko, Yachi and Sachiko.

"This place isn't so bad...in fact, it's not bad at all," you choose your futon and place your suitcase on top of it, marking it as your new territory.

"I know, I like it here," Yachi squeals in happiness and receives a pat on the head by Kiyoko. "Sachiko, do you like the training camp?"

"It's okay," she shrugs and you accidentally have eye contact. This doesn't go unnoticed by the team manager. Ever since the day you joined the team, she could tell there was something going on between the two of you.

Deciding not to confront any of you about, she let go of it but promised herself to step in if complications arise between you and the redhead.

You remember that you have to tell Daichi about lunch so you go to the boys' room.   
You flunk open the door and you eyes fall on a a set of abs...but you've never seen that face before.

You don't hesitate to whistle and his eyes turn as wide as Tanaka's butthole. His teammates burst into laughters.

"Iwa-Chan, you really have all the girls drooling over you," you finally see a familiar face. Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Johsai's captain.

The man, presumingly named Iwa and whose cheeks are now a burning deep red, slams the door shut. If it weren't for you cat like reflexes, your fingers would have been gone.

"Men these day," you scoff, "they can't take a compliment," you mutter to yourself, knowing damn well you just harassed the guy.

/  
  
  


Asahi isn't human.

There is no way that guy is human.

First, the guy is too gorgeous to be real.

Second, the amount of food that goes into his stomach is unreal. He went around the table and picked up all the leftovers. 'In this household, we don't let no food go to waste' he said earlier.

He even shamelessly licked his plate clean. I mean sure, we're all guilty of that, but not in front of everyone.

No wonder he's so tall and buff.

"Well well well...look at what we have here," Oikawa sits next to you, completely ignoring your presence. His eyes occasionally glance at Kageyama who is currently in another episode of stomachache due to the fact that he had just consumed five milk boxs...in a row.

It's only matter of time before he heads to the bathroom and shits his heart out. He just doesn't seem to learn his lesson.. Lactose intolerant people are scary.

You can't help but blush at the mere contact of your arm and Oikawa's arm. This man smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, he feels warm...the type of warm that you feel when you sit next to somebody in an intimate position.

Oikawa looks like a typical jock but something tells you there is more to him than the eyes meet. He's gorgeous, his features are unreal, his hair is unreal...everything about screams unreal.

"Hello Oikawa," Daichi smiles at him and Oikawa throws a peace sign out of nowhere.

You try your best to hold your chuckle. That was the most random thing you've ever witnessed. 

"I'm sorry for beating you in the last game," oh you heard about this before. "Since we'll be training together for a month, I just thought we should clear the air and forget the past. What do you say?"

Staring dreamingly at his side profile, you can't help but wonder how he can be so mature and so immature at once. Hinata was right; this guy can be so confusing.

Daichi is taken aback, you can tell. Furrowed eyebrows, he's at loss for words. He stutters a bit before answering, "That's actually a nice proposition. I agree with you," he turns to Asahi and Suga who give him a thumbs up.

"Perfect...don't think I'll take it easy on you though," The brown-haired boy gets up from his seat.

"We're not counting on it," Hinata says proudly.

"And you," he lowers himself to your eye level. You stop breathing for a moment, studying his flawless skin. He probably bathes in unicorn tears with exotic flowers and expensive essence. Forget Asahi not being human, Oikawa is a whole goddamn fictional character   
... almost too perfect to be real.

He boops your nose with his forefinger, "you better apologize to Iwa-Chan. He's mad at me because You eye raped him," he pouts adorably.

Your teammates gasp.

"You did what?"


	6. Stranger danger and bell bottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unrevised so you will find mistakes. Also I have a little surprise hehehe

"Why are we going so fas-?"

Sachiko can barely breathe. Her eyesight is blurry, her throat tastes like metal for some reason, her heart is pounding in her chest, a few strands of her hair were stuck to the side of her face due to sweat.

She looks awful.

You, on other hand...you look worse. Your hands are trembling, your feet are burning and your face has turned into a completely deep shade of red.

"Can't," Sachiko gasps, "do this," she gasps again. The redhead stops in her tracks and falls to the ground without a warning. You trip and fall as well, but thankfully land on the grassy side of the road.

"Damn you," you curse under your breath as you lose the last bit of power you had left in you.

The wasn't what you had on your mind when you heard about the training camp. Jogging isn't your thing. Actually, any type of physical activity isn't your thing except for volleyball of course, which itself requires a great amount of physical power.

You glance at Sachiko to check if she's still alive. She's staring at the sky, probably regretting all the decisions she made that led her to this moment; same as you.

"What are you guys doing?" Hinata appears out of nowhere. He helps Sachiko get up and she barely finds strenght to pull herself together. The human tangerine helps you as well.

"Oh thank god, a guy who sucks at jogging just as much as I do," you lean against a random tree, as you take in deep breaths.

"Actually...this is my second lap," Hinata rubs the back of his head and your mouth opens slightly in surprise. You slowly nod, not finding the energy to keep up with the conversation.

"Some of us are built different I guess," You swear this is the first Sachiko actually says a full sentence.

She's usually very talkative but since you're not really speaking to each other, she only gives short answers...that of course when decides not to ignore you.

You can tell that everyone has sensed the tension between you and Sachiko. The redhead stops talking whenever she catches the sight of you, and to be frank, so do you.

You don't plan on making up with her and she doesn't either.

But if this will get into the way of your team and the chemistry you hope to achieve by the end of the training camp, you will find yourself obliged to deal with it.

"Come on, girls! You're so close to the finish line," Hinata tries to cheer you up but fails miserably at it. You wave your hand at him, "I think I'm going to stick to walking."

"Ditto, I think I might have sprained my ankle."

You roll your eyes at how dramatic she's being. Some habits never change.

Hinata scoffs at the both of you. "Well I'm leaving, I have to catch up to Ushijima, he's probably on his third lap."

You and Sachiko walk in silence...the type of silence that makes you want to slit your throat open and bleed to death. It's unbearable, extremely awkward and makes you anxious.

"Nice weather today," you find yourself talking and you immediately regret it, especially when you don't receive an answer.

Sachiko, finding the situation uncomfortable, regains strenght out of nowhere and runs as fast as she can, and as far away as possible from you.

So much for a sprained ankle...

You stop in your tracks, extremely offended by her sudden escape. I mean, the girl practically sprinted out of the scene, she didn't even glance back at you.

You feel embarrassed...is your company that bad that she couldn't bring herself to stay with you for more than five minutes? Or that does simply mean that your relationship with her has absolutely no hope of salvation?

Realization hits you; you'll be the last one to arrive.

"Wait up for me," you scream at the top of your lungs.

/  
  
  


"Hurry up, we've been waiting for half an hour!"

"You suggested this, what took you so long?"

"Be quiet."

"I am quiet."

"Honestly Tanaka, you're loud as fuck."

Whispers were being exchanged between you, Tanaka, Nishinoya. You're on your way to other building to pick up a few girls and head to the nightclub down the street.

"How did you even get those girls to accept? Why did Kiyoko refuse?" Nishinoya stomps on his foot and you sent a glare towards him.

"Well most of the girl players on the other teams are pretty nice,"

"And gorgeous," Tanaka adds.

"And gorgeous as hell," you continue, "and Kiyoko, she's our team manager, she could get in trouble so it's best to leave her out of this."

"And we won't get in trouble?" The shorter guy states, pure sarcasm dripping from his voice. You ignore his words as you try your best to open the building doors as quietly as you can. They're usually left open...because that's not dangerous at all.

"Okay Tanaka, go!"

"Where to?" He's oblivious to what you are implying.

You raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious right now? We agreed I'd open the door and you would go get the girls!" You whisper- yell at him. He flinches at the tone you're addressing him with.

Tanaka crosses his arms together in protest, "There is no way I'm going in there. Are you out of your mind?"

"You are really tempting me to slap you right now Tanaka," you say his name angrily. You really don't like people who have a change of heart at the very last moment. It's infuriating.

"Wha- Are you crazy? I can't go the girls' room! What if I get caught? How can I possibly explain myself in that situation?" He pouts and looks the other way. He's right, you can't deny it. Last thing you need is everyone assuming that he's some type of pervert.

His reputation will be ruined.

"They're in the living room but okay fine...Why do I have to do everything?" You whisper the last part to yourself. The boys give you a thumbs up as you glance at them one last time before leaving.

The girls, whom you've only known for only two days, are supposed to be waiting in the common room which isn't far from here.

It's dark, you can barely see where you're walking...but the whispers you hear guide your way.

You open another door to be greeted by their happy faces.

For some reason, you all break into a fit of laughters and try your best not to make any noise; it was a weird combination of quiet choking noises and wheezes. You can imagine how that sounds. You point at the door and usher for the three of them to leave, they do as they're told.

You quickly scan the area to make sure you weren't seen before leaving the room as well.

"I've been waiting for you," you hear a deep voice say.

You are startled to the core, you heart almost stops and your eyes widen in fear. But what scared you more was the hands that are wrapped around your waist.

You try to say a word but you can't. This is too much for you to handle...there is no I can get out of this situation, you find yourself thinking.

Someone's chest is pressed against your back...someone's boner is poking your lower back...someone's chin is rested on your head...

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting," he lowers his head and whispers in your ear. You shiver as his hot breath tickles your neck.

You're scared...

You're starting to panic...this guy clearly had you confused for someone else. "I-," the words get caught in your throat as he peppers your neck with soft warm kisses. Nope...that's your queue.

You slip away from his hold and you run. You run as fast as you can and you don't look back. You dont't dare to look back because that only means that will get caught, just like the horror movies.

The guy stares at your figure, confusion taking over him. He asks himself; _did I say something weird?_ Most importantly, he's in pain; the boner in his shorts isn't going anywhere until he takes care of it. 

He yelps as he feels a hand grabbing his crotch.   
His confusion is soon washed away when his eyes meet with Niko, the new girl that has seduced her way into his pants.

"Did I scare you," she bats her eyes innocently at him. He doesn't respond as he turns around and swiftly picks her up.

Meanwhile, you are trying your best not to think of what had just happened. Your friends kept asking you questions, seeing you all distressed and pale.

"I'm fine guys, I think I just need something in my system...preferably a drink," you say as you start walking and the group follows you automatically.

"Wait, we're drinking?" Noya's voice is so loud Tanaka put a hand on his mouth. "I don't think they'll let you in Noya, you look...too young," you try not to hurt his feelings. In all honesty, he looks like a child.

He doesn't seem to be phased by your statement and you internally sigh in relief. "Don't worry," one of the girls, Haru, speaks up, "I come here a lot so they should let us in."

You have finally left the camp to be greeted by the loud city that is Tokyo. Although the camp is a bit far from the center of the city, it's still considerably loud...just not as loud and that's something you are grateful for because a good night's sleep makes you a better person.

"Guys, make sure to stay together," that's the last thing you hear Haru say before everyone did exactly the opposite.

The nightclub is louder for obvious reasons; music booming through the hot sticky room (you can feel the beats and vibrations in the lowest part of hour stomach), careless drunk individuals dancing around like maniacs...it's truly an entertaining sight.

Three vodka shots later, you're starting to feel dizzy but the real effect is not there yet. You glance to your right and there is Haru staring at the dance floor intensely; someone in particular.

You try to make who or what she is staring at and your mouth almost drops when you see the last person you'd expected to be here.

"Is that Oikawa?" You scream over the loud music.

"I think so," Haru screams back.

"What is he wearing?" You laugh as you study his outfit; black bell bottoms and a silver silk chemise. You can't believe he actually managed to pull off such a look.

At this point, you're convinced he could wear a plastic bag and it would still look fashionable.   
The power Oikawa holds is not to be underestimated.

"I think he's drunk," you point out as you watch him dancing alone. He's the main character, living in his own world, writing his own story.

Haru offers to buy you another drink and you can't help but accept her generosity. Sipping at your first cocktail, you smile at your new source of amusement, Tooru Oikawa.

Sipping at your second cocktail, your new source of amusement is Tanaka waving his shirt around, screaming gibberish.

Sipping at your fourth cocktail, your vision is blurry and the smile won't leave your face. You're like a smiling idiot. You throw your glass and lord knows where it landed.

"H-Haru," you try to grab her hand but you hold hands with another girl.

"Where...where Haru?"

"I don't..known Haru," the girl you're now holding hands is is far more drunk than you are. You both giggle for absolutely no reason.

"Who are youuuuu?" You burp at the end and the girl finds herself wheezing. "I want to dance," you hit her shoulder and she starts crying...actual tears.

Still holding her hands, you get up and lick her the tears from her cheek...you're a whole different person when you're drunk.

You grab the stranger's hand and guide her to the dance floor. The girl starts twerking on you and you are very much enjoying the situation. You wish Noya and Tanaka were here to watch this, their jaws would have dropped.

They're probably snorting Cocaine with other strangers.

All of a sudden, a foreign song blasts through the room; Where have you been all my life by Rihanna. You've heard the song a few times on the radio and you understand most of it.

(A/N: I recommend playing this song for a better experience ;)...just saying)

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_

Hearing a somewhat familiar song, you scream, "I looove this sonngh."

"Me tooo," You hear Oikawa scream back.   
  


You had almost forgotten he was here. Earlier he disappeared to do lord knows what, you assumed he had left or is just unconscious somewhere.

Oikawa holds his hand out, inviting you to dance with him. You gladly accept the invitation. I mean who wouldn't...the man is so undeniably attractive.

All eyes are on him; both males and females are drawn to him. 

Where have you been?  
'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?

Somewhere in the crowd

You're close to him...perhaps too close...hotly and intimately close you can feel the heat emitting from his body. He's sweating but he somehow still smells nice...or maybe you're too drunk your smelling ability doesn't work well...

 _He probably doesn't even fart or shit for that matter_ , you think to yourself. 

_Where have you been?_

_All my life_

_All my life_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

The beat drops down and you find yourself moving unconsciously. Oikawa's eyes are closed and you take this as an opportunity to stare at him without feeling like an absolute creep.

Some of his front hair is sticking to his face, his arched eyebrows are thin and his eyelashes are so beautifully long. His nose is sharp and suits him just perfect. His lips were not large but they weren't small either...and they look so kissable.

He's gorgeous...you've never denied it and you don't think you ever will. It's almost impossible for a human being to be this mesmerizingly beautiful.

Aside from the physical aspect, Oikawa had an aura around him, he's magnetizing, everyone wants to be around him.

You want to be around him.

Oikawa lipsyncs to the song. He opens his eyes and they meet yours. You don't dare to look away...you're scared that if you do, he might disappear. He doesn't break eye contact either.

"Where have you been?," he points at you as his lips mouth the words.

"All my life."

He's getting closer...

"All my life."

He's still getting closer...

Your hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Your nose meets his neck; his scent is intoxicating you feel like fainting. Your heart is beating so fast, you're sweating, your stomach is doing somersaults...he's driving you crazy...and you don't know if you can handle it. 

"Where have you been, all my life?" He whispers in your ear, loud enough for you to hear. A hand placed securely on your lower back, just above your butt and the other gently holding your neck. 

You melt under his touch, closing your eyes as you enjoy the way he sings the words in your ear.

The beat drops once again, but he doesn't pull away and neither do you. You both stay in the same position, holding on into each other, savoring this moment that you might or might not remember tomorrow.

But right now, all you can think of is Oikawa. He's taken over your thoughts, your body and your senses and you're not complaining at all. If anything, you want him to have all of you, you want him to claim you as his.

"Let's go," he whispers in your ear one last time and before you get to react or even process what he has just said, you find yourself being dragged by the brown-haired boy.

His hand entertaining with yours, your cheeks are red. You're still in a haze and your thoughts get cloudy once again; only this time you don't think of Oikawa, you think of your friends.

You catch the sight of Haru and she is clearly very drunk, as she takes a vodka shot from someone's torso. You pout sadly, you want to try that...

It felt as if you and Oikawa have walked around the whole nightclub when in fact you barely took a few wobbly steps.

You stop Oikawa and he finally looks at you. "I'll be right back," you let go of his hand and walk to Haru.

"Hiiii sister," she clumsily hugs you and the smell of strong alcohol attacks your nostrils. "I'm- leaving," you tell her, growing impatient.

"Oh...okay. Bye."

You shrug your shoulders at her short answer. Without a warning, Oikawa grabs your hand once again. You leave the club.

/

You both enter the training camp, whispering gibberish and nonsense, trying to stay on the low. It's quite the task seeing that you both are not sober. You're not entirely drunk either, you can make out most of what's happening right now. 

Oikawa is still holding your hand. You find it adorable how he's acting like you are not strangers at all.

I mean, sure in a way, you really aren't strangers. You know him and...you're not sure he knows you though. Does he even know your name?

But the real Oikawa, you don't know him. You know he's not the typical hot volleyball player you occasionally see on in local newspaper. He seems like the person that says everything but nothing at the same...if that makes any sense.

It's like he gives the illusion that he's the outspoken person who's not afraid to say what he has on his mind, who has no secrets whatsoever.

You don't know how to explain it, but you know it's just a façade. He's smart...and he's aware of it. He's far from the gullible innocent and occasionally childish person he pretends to be.

Entering the building you both share, you know exactly how this is going to end and you thank the lord that you have shaved a few days before.

You're excited, nervous and did I say...excited? You're not sure why but drunk sex seems like the greatest idea right now, it seems like that one decision that will change you whole life.

"Can I kiss you?" He stops in the stairs between the first floor and the second one.

He sees you nodding, he attacks your lips hungrily. You can't tell if it's the alcohol in his system that's making him agressive or if he's always like this.

You can taste the faint alcohol and vanilla milkshake in the exchange of spit you're having right now with the Aoba Johsai captain. Yes, as disgusting as it may seem, you are exchanging spit and you are enjoying it very much.

The captain pulls away and stares down at you, his eyes fluttering so gently and so elegantly you could stare at them forever.

This time, you grab his hand and guide him. You regret this because taking the stairs while you're in this state is not very convenient. You reach the second floor but he stops you and points his finger up.

"But that's Nekoma and Date Tech's floor?" you protest and he shakes his head. He points his forefinger up once again...but this time with a naughty look.

You place a hand on your mouth, understanding exactly what he meant.

He wants to fuck on the rooftop.

Oikawa is the main character and he sure does act like one.

You finally arrive at your destination...after what seemed to be forever. Oikawa takes off his silk chemise without a single hesitation. He places it on the cold floor and sits on it.

Waiting for you to make the next move.

You feel insecure, mainly about the stretch marks and your breasts and your stomach...and between your thighs...and your hips.

"Are you sure you want to," he stops for a moment, "do this?" He finishes.

You scan the rooftop, it's dark because it's nighttime obviously...or early morning? You don't know what time is it but it's pretty late.

You nod your head and slowly take off your dress, your underwear as well. You sit on Oikawa's lap and your lips meet again, feeling a strange feeling of familiarity as as his hands find their way to unclap your bra.

You're soaking wet, Oikawa can feel it through his pants. Just the thought of you being this wet for him and only him was enough to give him a boner.

He takes off the bra and throws it away. His large hands cup your breasts and they fit perfectly. He hesitantly sucks at one breast, looking up at you, waiting for your reaction.

You throw you head back, a moan escaping your lips. You're trying to be as quiet as possible. The last thing you want is to get caught grinding on Oikawa's hard dick that's now painfully piercing through this pants.

You throw your arms around his neck, closing the gap between your chest and his face.

Tooru Oikawa is now being choked by a pair of boobs.

If this is how he dies, he's okay with it.

He switches positions and now he's topping you. He finds it difficult to take off his pants so you wait patiently...anything for him.

You can't believe how fast he's managed to make you fall for him. Clearly, you're not in love with him. You're not even sure you like him that way...you'll think about it later because right now, all you want is him...inside of you.

You make sure to let him know that, "I want inside of me...now!"

The demand and exasperation in your voice startled him. He's now completely naked, his boxer and pants lying somewhere on the rooftop. Your legs are wrapped around him, refusing to let go. 

"No role play?" he teases and you're about to protest but he enters you suddenly. You gasp at the suddenness of his actions.

He lets out a breath upon feeling your warmth engulfing his erected member. As he slowly and steadily picks up speed, you find yourself finally getting used to his size. He isn't very thick but the length is something else...

You can feel him poking the lowest part of your stomach...

His soft means filling the air, he's so shameless while you have your hand on your mouth, suppressing any sounds from coming out.

Oikawa gets angry out of nowhere, he goes faster and takes your hand off your mouth. This results in you moaning like a mess...

"They'll...hear...us," you say in between breaths.

Oikawa takes this into consideration and shuts you up with his mouth.

Your bodies slamming against each other, no words being exchanged, only kisses...will you regret this tomorrow?


	7. Boys will be boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be very much appreciated :) Enjoyyy. 
> 
> P.S: This chapter is my gift to Milkysunflowers, a kind reader that I met on Tiktok in what I would call one of the unexpected yet lovely coincidences I've had. Thank you for reading cutie.

Oikawa's eyes shoot open.

It doesn't take him long to realize he's naked...completely naked and laying on the hard cold floor of the rooftop...naked...like really naked. As expected, his head hurts like a bitch, he can barely open his eyes, his throat feels dry and his ass feels paralyzed due to the direct contact with the concrete.

Oikawa heaves out a deep sigh. He places a hand on his forehead, as if trying to recollect Yesterday's hot and steamy memories.

He remembers you...

His eyes dart to his right, to find your sleeping form, barely covered in the shirt he was wearing. A blush creeps into his face; he now remembers you and him going at it like rabbits. Although the memories are vague and he can barely make out your features, he knows he had a good time. 

The Aoba Johsai captain taps on your forehead and you stir in your sleep. He shakes your shoulder and you lazily open your eyes to find his face...too close you can feel his hot breath fanning against your cold cheek. "Get off me," is the first thing you say as you push him with the last bit of energy you have left in you.

Completely oblivious to the fact that your left tit is hanging out, you squint your eyes trying to make out the person who had rudely interrupted your sleep and clearly doesn't understand the concept of personal distance.

It's Oikawa...and you're on the rooftop.

"Crazy how last night I was literally slamming into you and now you want me off of you." He's not hurt. You're just a one night stand to him and he's just a one night stand to you. You gently rub your eyes as you try to get up but end up falling. 

Oikawa smirks, a hint of what seems to be satisfaction and pride. After all, he's the reason your legs can't work properly.

This goes unoticed by you and you don't hesitate to call him out, "You're giving yourself too much credit," you roll your eyes and Oikawa can't help but laugh at your reaction. "Can you please get me my clothes? They're all over the place," you ask, your eyes still squinting in pain, for the sunlight is not taking it easy on you.

Oikawa, being the gentleman he is, complies and immediatly stands up from the floor. You admire his body, his very naked body. Yesterday, you didn't get to see him in all of his glorious form and now that you did, you don't mind going for another round...but your legs won't thank you for it.

He's not very muscular but you can tell he's strong. His abs however are well-defined and his thighs...I think it's pretty safe to say that you wouldn't mind being choked by his thighs. You watch him as he grabs his boxers first and quickly puts them on. You groan in annoyance, you don't want him to get dressed already.

He throws your clothes at you and you quietly thank him. "Can I keep this?" Oikawa holds your bra to the level of his neck and dangles it around. You stare at him with confusion and a little bit of disgust. "Why?" you find yourself asking when you already know the answer.

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's a souvenir I guess."

A brief moment of silence is shared between the two of you. 

"Fine I guess," you don't press on the matter. For some reason you know he's not going to tell his friends about your 'little' entanglement. Even if he does, you'll just deny it and move on.

Oikawa smiles happily, a creepy smile on his face. You knew he wasn't innocent and Yesterday, he confirmed it. You swear you can still feel him between your legs...or maybe the hangover is causing you to hallucinate. Anyway, he probably has a list of weird kinks and it wouldn't surprise you at all.

"I have to go, it's only a matter of time before Iwa wakes up and starts searching for me," he mumbles something about being scolded but you can barely hear your thoughts. You have no idea how you're going to get through the day.

Oikawa waves you goodbye and you don't find the energy to wave back. He pouts for a moment but soon recovers the smile that was plastered on his face. Without sparing you a second glance, he leaves you to get dressed and you let out a sigh of relief. You can finally change in peace.

/  
  
The walk of shame is a lie.

It's a concept that men created to make women feel bad about feeling pleasure. Their satisfaction should come first, everything has to be about them. 

You strongly believe that no woman should ever feel bad about having sex...even if it's scandalous...even if it's on the rooftop of a training camp in Tokyo so you walk to the room you shared with the Karasuno girls, head high, feeling absolutely no shame about the fact that you had shared bodily fluids with Tooru Oikawa.

In all honesty, the reason you're not ashamed is because there is no one around to judge you. You know you're somewhat of a hypocrite.

As you open the door, you are greeted with unexpected enthusiasm from the manager and the vice-manager. "Where have you been?" Kiyoko isn't angry. If anything, she's very excited to hear about your sneaking adventure. Whereas Yachi, she just admires you for some reason and likes to hear about your life and all the boring details that come with it.

Upon this surprise, the pride you had on your face was long gone; you obviously aren't going to tell them about that the Captain of Aoba Johsai, the team that beat your team in the most fashionable way one can possibly imagine and whom youre sharing the floor with meaning that they are literally a few feet away, has pounded into you to the moon and back.

It's not that you lack trust in them, it's just that you prefer to leave the juicy details for someone like Mina or Michimiya; the dirty-minded virgins who love to give you advice about your sex life.

Besides, you can't just go around and tell everyone about your one night stands. Next thing you know, you'll be labeled as the card that's been tossed around for everyone to use. 

Yachi is gently massaging your scalp and the raven-haired girl is helping you clean your make up as you tell them about last night's events excluding the major parts of course. You laugh at some and you visibly cringe at some, such as the weird encounter you had in the dark with a stranger from another team and the fact that you had, on multiple times, almost vomitted but swallowed it back.

"Can you guys let me sleep for the last few minutes before we go through hell again?" Sachiko huffs angrily, and by hell, she means jogging. For someone who loves Volleyball so much, she clearly doesn't like the requirements it needs. You two have a lot in common.

A part of you believes that's the reason you ended up dating eachother...But that was a long time ago.

You can't see her face as she's giving you her back. How typical.

"Sorry," Kiyoko mutters as she tries her best to hold her laughter.

/  
  


And through the hell that is jogging you went...except this morning, in particular, and with all the booze aftermath that is still lingering in your body, it has multiplied into ten. 

This time, however, you didn't have Sachiko by your side. You had Tanaka.

You wish you could say that you had enjoyed his company but with Tanaka, it was worse. See you didn't know a person could complain as much as he did and not only did he abuse you ears with his loud manly voice, he grabbed your shirt on several occasions and you almost choked...on several occasions. 

On the first day, he was from the first ones to finish the jog routine.

On the second day, he was the last and you hate to admit it, but you're clearly the one with the bad influence.

You're currently holding your stomach, sitting on the bench in the volleyball court while the bald found more comfort in the numbing coldness of the floor. "I don't want to be the bitch here but you guys are acting really weird," Daichi is growing suspicious as the time passes by. Earlier, in the cafeteria, when you had devoured your plate believing it will somehow make your headache better, the Karasuno captain couldn't help but notice the sudden change of demeanor in your actions. You talked less and avoided all eye contact with him.

He only grew more suspicious when Tanaka proceeded to explain to him that Nishinoya had a long episode of explosive diarrhea throughout the whole nighs and coudn't bat an eye. _ **His asshole hurts**_ , explained Tanaka, **_he's pretty tired and will most likely be sleeping the entire day_** _..._ when in fact, Nishinoya is currently unconscious.

The amount of alcohol he consumed last night is unbelievable and his small body didn't handle it so well. It's a miracle he's still alive. Hell, you only had half of what he had and you can barely function properly.

"Ah give them a break Daichi," Coach Ukai interfers in the right time. You can't ignore your captain anymore, he's too kind and it makes you feel guilty. "They probably ate something bad like Nishsinoya," he's being too nice, out of nowhere and all of a sudden; this can't be coach Ukai.

"You guys should really be careful about what penetrates your body," he says, mostly adressing you. The term penetrate doesn't sit too well with you and like the idiot you are, you turn into a blushing mess. Coach Ukai can't help but notice your flushed cheeks, a smile spreading on his face in what one would would describe as creepy but you found it extremely attractive.

Once again, you don't mind the random flirting because after all, you are legal and he's a walking sex God. He clearly isn't a virgin...there is no way he's a virgin. He's undeniably charming and hot, hotter than the sun itself. Not everyone sees it, but to you, he oozes charisma and sex appeal. It's written all over him.

Daichi finally lets go of the matter upon Ukai's reaction. He doesn't ask any more questions and simply chugs down his water before going back to the court. This time, Karasuno is facing Nekoma in what seems to be an enemies to lovers battle. If there is one word to perfectly describe said battle, it's 'epic'. 

With the history once shared between the two teams, and the friendly yet discrete friendship the previous coaches had and still have to this day, it feels quite nostalgic to witness another match between the fiesty cats and the fierce crows even though you weren't a part of this world before. 

The Nekoma players are nice...although some, more specifically Kenma, don't talk much and seem very socialy distant, others give you chaotic vibes. Lev, for example, portrays child-like behaviors. He's always excited for some reason, and usually you would find that extremely annoying, but he's tolerable. In fact, he's really fun to be around with and he knows how to hold an interesting conversation despite the weird themes he goes for.

Kuroo, on the other hand, seems to be very talkative...to boys only. He's either gay or just too shy to talk to a woman...or simply doesn't want to be distracted. After all, he is surrounded with beautiful girls so you don't blame him.

On the other side of the court, Aoba Johsai is going against Inarizaki. You had expected Oikawa to be sitting on the bench, whining in pain just like you're doing right now but he wasn't. Instead, he's standing tall and high, an invisible smile on his face, ready to give his best. 

He really isn't human after all.

/

It's the eight day of the training camp. You have made more friends but most of them were girls. You're not complaining, the more girls the merrier. You're all about girls supporting girls especially that there is a massive abundance in the number of men in comparison to that of women. 

And the toxic masculinity that is oozing from most of the teams isn't something you personally enjoy. At first, everything went accordingly but now it has gotten so messy and it wasn't only you who noticed this. It was every female player in the training camp.

You were ignored, told to sit on the bench on various times, have been bossed around and ordered to bring water and clean the floor when said tasks are clearly meant for everyone to do following a specific schedule.

Sure, you knew that this was going to happen, it was just a matter of time before it actually did.

And now that everyone has shown their true colors, you're really reconsidering the options you have. You can't leave the camp when it's only been five days since it started so all that is left is to complain quietly with the others.  
  
"Talk about 'female representation'...representation my ass."

"Boys will be boys."

"We should work harder to impress them."

"Atsumu told me to sit down and look pretty...the audacity."

"And what is with them asking me to bring water bottles? Isn't that the manager's job?"

"Exactly why are they treating us like servants."

"I just want to play some volleyball, my ass is flat with all the sitting I've been doing," you finally speak up, complaining once again. The girls grow quiet upon hearing your statement, fear taking over them as they silently check themselves out.   
  
"Is my ass flat?" Haru asks you and turn to give you a full view of her back. You chuckle to yourself, feeling guilty for making them feel insecure out of nowhere. You smack her as hard as you can as you blow a whistle. 

"Nice cake," she grows red and smacks your arm in return.

"Give it up already...this is as good as it's going to get," Sachiko interfers without sparing you a glance, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to her forehead, for she was chosen to play with the boys instead of you...for what seems to be the one hundredth time. You're getting used to it but the fact that she decided out of nowhere to adress you when she clearly and intentionally has been ignoring you...well it just doesn't sit too well with you.

The girls surrounding you grow even more quiet, knowing damn well that you and Sachiko don't go along and can't stand each other. "I'm sorry I thought the person who hates my guts said something," you decide to be as petty as she is. This is the only way you can handle the harsh attitude she's been exhibiting. 

"Are you hurt because I'm stating facts?" this time, she's staring at you which completely takes you off guard. Eye contact isn't really her strongest weapon but now that's actually using it, you might change your mind.

"You don't get to talk when you clearly have privilege," you roll your eyes at her and decide not to make a huge deal out of the matter. Oh but if anyone is stubborn, it's Sachiko. She likes to have the last word.  
  


She sits on the floor, next to the bench you now call your home, still staring at you.

"And what privilege is that?" she tilts her head to the side. You would think she's trying to mock you but the seriousness in her face is making you think otherwise. "You do realize that I'm better than you," she starts, " but I still don't play as much as you think I do."

She is speaking facts and that only makes you grow angrier. 

See Sachiko is probably the best player amongst the girls but still sits on the bench...just not as much as you do. You get to play for a couple of hours a day, she gets to play for half of the day whereas the boys play all time...so you can see where she's coming from.

"You still have privilege," at this point, you're only repeating yourself since you don't know what to say. You don't want to fight, not when she's merely adressing the elephant in the room. You both know she's better when it comes to volleyball so there is no point in feeding yourself lies that can barely provide the tiniest bit of false confidence.

Sachiko shakes her head, her face still suggesting that she is in no way trying to mock you or hurt you for that matter but the words that come from her mouth next do exactly that. 

"No...the only difference between you and I is that I am simply gifted and you are not."

It hurts...why does it sting so much when you know it's true? Why does it feel like a slap on the face? Why do you feel so himiliated when it's only a few words that you can ignore so easily?

Because you know no matter what you do, someone will always be above you.


	8. It's a win win situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected, srry :)
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated. Enjoyyyy.

"No Mom, I haven't eaten junk food in like a month or so," you say as you swallow the chips you had been chewing on for a while. So much for being healthy.

"I really wish you were here with me though," you're feeling homesick. It's been 11 days since you'd seen her for the last time and you know she must feel very lonely right now. The thought of her staring at your empty room with tears threatning to spill at any moment makes you feel uneasy and very sad.

Sure enough, she misses you a lot and although she was against the whole one month training, she knows you need your space; you're old enough to take your own decisions and you're no longer the little girl she fought so hard to protect.

In a way, however, you will always be her little girl and she won't stop fighting for you until her last breath.

Your dad, on the other side, he's dead...dead as hell but according to the way your mom speaks of him, you know he was a good person, you wish you had the chance to meet him but it doesn't bother you that much. You're just glad he died before you even got to remember him, before you had grown too attached of him.

You finally hang up after talking to your mother for what seems to be forever; she has successfully managed to transfer all the gossip she gathered in the last few days regardless of the nature of the information.

For example, your neighbor fought again with his wife who cheated on him with the concierge. For some reason, your mom is obsessed with all the drama happening in your building. You swear you once saw her pretending to sweep the stairs just to eavesdrop.

"What's up with Hinata?" You ask Sugawara who seemed to be engulfed in a train of deep thoughts. He averts his gaze to you, a confused expression on his face. This isn't the first time he's been so oblivious to what is happening around him. Sometimes, he would stare at a wall for thirty minutes straight and would leave afterwards without saying a word.

With all the pressure and anxiety he's going through, you know best not to ask him about it or interfere in what doesn't concern you. You can relate to him...You both shared the bench occasionally.

But you never dare to start a conversation with him because not only are you tired of complaining about the same subject, Sugawara seems to be quiet most of the time and you don't want to interrupt his peace. Instead, you just sit next to one another, exchanging a few glances here and there, acknowledging each other's presence with no words being said.

"I asked what's wrong with Hinata? He looks," you pause for a moment, thinking of the right adjectif to describe the human tangerine that has grown so close to you, "scary?" You finish with uncertainty, eyes focused on the first year. He's tense, everyone can feel it and everyone knows why.

See before the training, Hinata and Kageyama had a little adventure in Shiratorizawa. In said little adventure, they had an entanglement with the Infamous Ushijima. You've heard of him a few times; **_he's strong and intimidating_** , that's how Hinata describes him.

And now, you're about to play a match against his team.

Yes, a match against Shiratorizawa...what can possibly go wrong?

"Aren't you worried? There is a high possibility of us losing," the gray-haired boy ignores your previous question since it was more of a statement of the obvious, asking you a question himself. You shake your head no as you begin stretching your limbs. "It's not like an official match, it's just an opportunity to train."

"And humiliate ourselves...we've already lost so many matches against the other teams," he adds after a long silence. You decide to ignore the negative vibes he's emitting specially when today, you won't be sitting on the bench.

You'll get to play throughout the whole thing thanks to coach Ukai who had finally succumbed to your persistent demands. He found a hard time saying no when he saw your teary dramatic self, on your knees, begging him to participate in the game.

He hates to admit it but seeing you all vulnerable and submissive wasn't helping the feelings he's trying so hard to hide.

And you're usually not one to beg but if faking a few tears and batting your eyelashes at Coach Ukai will allow you to play, even for just one game, it is absolutely worth it.

All of a sudden, you hear Ushijima's name being called out of nowhere and being the curious person you are, you can't help but turn your head agressively, almost as if you are possessed by some evil spirit.

The red-haired boy jumps unconsciously at your sudden movement and you find yourself studying every single inch of his body. A smirk settles down on his pale face, "Like what you see?" He looks down at your sitting form and raises an eyebrow.

He looks like a clown and I don't mean it in a bad way. How is it even possible to describe him? Tendou is just Tendou, he's hauntingly charismatic; perhaps too much for your liking; his smile is so tempting and seems to be straight out of a fantasy book, his dark red hair defies all laws of gravity; actually gel does the trick but let's leave it at that, he's tall and thin but you can tell a slap with his large hands will send you flying out of Japan.

"Are you Ushijima?" You don't hesitate to ask and he seems to be surprised. A beautiful creepy smile still decorating his face, he squats to your level and tilts his head to the side. This simple yet provocative action made you blush so hard. "I can be Ushijima if you want me to," he cooes, voice so soft and so sweet you've barely managed to keep eye contact with him.

"Tendou, you're scaring her," this voice...it can't be. It's so familiar and you remember exactly when you heard it. There is no way you're wrong; the deep and slightly harsh tone lacing his voice is quite unique, and although you've only heard him speak once, you can distinguish it amongst all the male voices in the training camp.

"I was just being friendly," the red-haired, Tendou, then proceeds to explain the situation to the stranger whose lips were once on your neck. It's the same person who had his boner pressed on your lower back, in the dark...in the other building, the night you sneaked out to the club.

...and the other building is reserved for 4 teams including...Shiratorizawa...

And the person slash stranger standing in front of you, is none other than Wakatoshi Ushijima...

You had a steamy moment with the captain of Shiratorizawa and he doesn't even know it. How do you know that? The guy has shown absolutely no reaction when seeing you. He probably doesn't even remember or care truth to be told. Right now, you're too busy gawking at him.

Ushijima is the complete opposite of Tendou...in both physical aspect and behavior.

Tendou is loud, you can tell from his body that he's very hyperactive and pretty sociable with limits of course. Ushijima, however, is quiet...too quiet you almost forgot he's there if it wasn't for his gigantic muscular body and his large shadow. His hair, unruly in a way, is a light brown, his eyes are the same color. His skin is slightly tanned while Tendou's is made of pure porcelaine. 

He's calm and collected, his face expresionless and lacks all sorts of emotion. Still, he comes off as a wise person, as someone who had a lot of experiences, who has so much advice to give, so many stories to tell.

You want to stop staring but you can't.

He's so magnetic for some reason...you feel as if you need his validation and he can't help but notice a hint of admiration in your eyes that are looking up to him. For a brief moment, he felt creeped out but decided not to think much of it. Ushijima knows he's strong, he knows everyone looks up to him including the first years in his team, who are desperate for his blessing and want to impress him as much as they can. Nonetheless, he stays humble and doesn't brag much; mostly because others do it for him.

Your staring isn't phasing him at all. He's used to it and isn't bothered by it but what you say next catches him off guard. "I challenge you to beat our team...if you can," yes, those stupid words actually left your mouth with a confidence you didn't know you had in you.

"Oh," Tendou stifles a laugh. He feels embarrassment and he's not even your place. Silently, he leaves the scene leaving you alone with his friend. He doesn't want to witness the awkwardness between the two of you.

Ushijima is about to leave as well but you immediately panic so you say the first thing that comes to your mind. "If you win I'll give you a free blowjob."

It's too late for your mother to abort you.   
It's too late for you to kill yourself .

You rise from the floor, taking a step closer to him. His eyes are wide, his cheeks and nose are red. He went from the typical cold-hearted captain to the innocent virgin who thinks holding hands can lead to pregnancy in just a matter of few seconds...all thanks to you.

 _Did I hear that right?_ He finds himself wondering. Ushijima is now questioning his sanity. Is he imagining things? Why aren't you reacting? Why aren't you apologizing? Why are you smiling at him?

In all honesty, seeing him all flustered and about to explode is a gift you've never asked for. Although you barely know him, you find him adorable behind all the masculine aura surrounding him, so adorable you don't regret the statements you've made earlier.

"I-I'm sorry," he stutters and you place a hand on your mouth, masking the smile that refuses to leave your face. Do you feel bad? No, you don't. "Did you just say-?"

"Blowjob?" You interrupt him, "you know when you grab a dick and you suck on it," you make, more or so, very very...very expressive hand gestures to explain what a blowjob is.

You're now scared of how bold you are; it's almost as if another person was talking instead of you. Sure you love dirty jokes and you don't mind talking about sex but it's usually with your friends not the large boy who is standing in front of you.

A moment of silence is shared between you. You can feel everyone's eyes on you. They have no idea what you're talking about with Ushijima but they're still so intrigued and are wondering how this conversation started in the first place.

Ushijima has calmed down a bit. He finally came to the conclusion that you're simply messing with him and so he decides to just go with it. "Why on earth would I want a blowjob from you?" He acts tough and serious, trying his best to intimidate you, break you...anything to disrupt your balance.

"Why on earth wouldn't you? It's a blowjob...don't you guys love this stuff?"

You're a bit offended but you don't show it. You think to yourself it's best to keep up with him and stay in control of this weird turn of events.   
A part of you wants to distract Ushijima as much as you can, play with his nerves and let confusion take over him so you can win the game.

The other part however...I'd rather not talk about it.

"How do you know that? Do you just go around and give free blowjobs?" the guy is indirectly slut-shaming you but he actually doesn't mean it. Hell he's unaware of what is coming out of his mouth, he's still in shock just not as much as earlier.

"Do you accept my challenge? Yes or no?"

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Mouth agape, you don't know how to respond to that. Why is he talking like he's straight out from the 19th century? He sounds ridiculous and unexpectedly hot. Ushijima repeats himself differently this time in order for you to understand, "means no."

"Okay," you shrug your shoulders and he's once again taken aback. He seriously can't comprehend what is wrong with you; he thinks you need therapy...a lot of therapy.

"Since you're so scared to lose, I understand," you whisper loud enough for him to hear. At first, he tried his best to ignore you, he really did knowing damn well that you are provoking him to get what you want. Still his pride took over; it's almost as if you made him believe that Karasuno actually has a chance of beating Shiratorizawa.

"What's in it for you anyway?" He finds himself asking, taking another step towards you. There is so little space between the two of you and the tension is only growing by the minute.

Tendou and Semi are watching from the distance, oblivious to the context, amused and entertained whereas as Hinata and Kageyama are trying their best not to lose their cool; it is irritating to see you speak to the one who referred to them as concrete leftovers.

You smile in victory, "If I win then I simply get the same reward."

Ushijima is confused for what seems to be the fourth time already. You chuckle as you lean closer and tiptoe. "Means you'll eat me out," you whisper, inhaling the sweet scent that's emitting from him. He smells like wood and deodorant, a strange combo that you don't mind at all.

You retract to your previous spot and Ushijima swallows the lump in his throat. "It's a win win situation, don't you think?"

He simply nods and it takes him some time to actually voice out his final decision. "It's a deal then," he's now as calm as he was earlier, more confident but with a hint of playfulness in his unreal deep tone. "but don't come crying to me when you lose," he puts his hands behind his back as if displaying some type of authority.

"That's the thing...I don't plan on losing," is what you said and you wish you hadn't because the moment the whistle was blown, you didn't have time to take a break.

Halfway through the first set, your team was worn out. They couldn't keep up with Shiratorizawa, it was truly embarrassing and you felt responsible for it.

You had hoped that by provoking Ushijima, the chances of Karasuno winning will multiply. If anything, you sabotaged any chance you had at beating the enemy. Surprisingly, you only boosted the brown-haired boy's ego. You only motivated him to show you no mercy whatsoever, and seeing him filled with determination only fueled his teammates with the same energy.

You wish had you kept your mouth shut, you wish you hadn't spared him a glance because right now, Hinata is in tears and the rest of your team are too tired to even react properly.

Because right now you're staring at your lap, defeated and helpless.

You have lost the game.

Ushijima's eyes search frantically for you. Instead, they catch your fleeting form leaving the court, practically sprinting and refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing you in such a state. You're angry but mostly at yourself and you can really use some fresh air before the next game with Inarizaki.

"So much for a challenge," he mutters to himself, deciding not to address you about the reward you promised him. He knows you weren't serious about it...

/

Make up is a task, a hard one.

In the girls' world, make up used to be perceived as a means to hide your insecurities, change your face and reshape it however you like, create the features you can only dream of, impress boys and feel like a whole different person.

Make up now is more of a unique form of art, self expression, self discovery. It's meant to expand your potential, explore the infinite looks your hands can master, explain yourself through it, highlight your features, impress yourself and feel like the actual person you are.

Make-up isn't as easy as many people make it to be. It costs time, loads of money, energy, creativity and most importantly, patience which you lack right now seeing as Yachi can't seem to stay in place as you're applying eyeliner on her eyes.

"Yachi please stop blinking," you let out a huff when the first year actually did what you'd asked. "Thank you," You mutter under your breath, clear sarcasm lacing your voice.

It's Sunday, a day that used to be your least favorite since it's always gloomy for some reason but now that it's the only free day you have in the training camp, it's your favorite of the week and you wait for it come as soon as possible.

Not only is it a free day, you get to actually leave the camp and explore Tokyo. Although on the first Sunday, most of your teammates stayed inside to catch up on their study schedule but there is no way you'll miss this one...specially after the embarrassment you went through yesterday.

Maybe this will take your mind off of the fact that you still owe Ushijima a blowjob.

"You do realize that the boys are planning another match against Nekoma?" Kiyoko interrupts the silence. She's all dressed up and ready to leave but you're taking forever to do Yachi's make up and you had already wasted so much time doing yours.

"On their free day? It's almost nighttime and that should be illegal!" You shake your head, focusing on the beautiful eyes that are Yachi's. She's so gorgeous it only makes it harder for you to focus.

"Well unlike you, some people actually care about volleyball," Sachiko's voice is enough to make you want to rip your heart out. The thing is, slowly but surely, she is talking more and more but it seems that she only does that to make you feel like a piece of shit. Every time she opens her mouth, nothing good comes out of it, only back-handed compliments and pure irony that she doesn't even bother to hide.

You liked it when Sachiko ignored you and didn't even look your way but now, she does not hesitate to glare at you whenever the opportunity is given. It looks can kill, you would have been dead. The problem is you don't even know why she despises you this much.

Sure, you're her ex but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to hate an ex. Your relationship didn't even end in a fight, it was a mutual agreement that you both should take a break.

"Why are we coming with us if you're so passionate about volleyball? You can stay and practice with them," you roll your eyes, her words repeating in your head. It's crazy how she has so much impact on you and you allow it like it's the most natural thing to do.

Sachiko is staring at herself in the mirror, adjusting her lipstick with her middle finger, making grimaces in order to do that. She's beautiful and she knows it, she's got all the boys begging for her attention, but unfortunately to them, she's a lesbian.

You, on the hand, you're not quite sure. You don't think you're allowed to identify as one since Sachiko is the only girl you've ever been attracted to and the only girl you've dated. You thought you were straight but she made you gay and gay for her only.

Last year, at some point, she was the only person you can think of. Everyone else was trivial, they were invisible the moment she stepped into a room.

All you could see was her.

She's gorgeous and with the most unreal body; she's not the curviest, she's a few centimeters taller than you and you swore she wakes up looking like a goddess because that's how much you admired her, that's how much you loved her.

Now that you've seen the other side of her, you lost all attraction towards her. It was such a turn off and it made you see right through her; she's not as perfect as you had expected her to be...and in all honesty, you had no right to assume she was.

In a way, you know it's partially your fault; the way things between you two got so messy. After all, you had set really expectations of her and you can't help but wonder; did I, indirectly, pressure her into being a person she wasn't?

It still isn't a good reason for her to be so bitchy about everything. Not to exaggerate or anything but with the mean behavior she's exhibiting, you can only say that she's the less scary version of a devil's reincarnation.

"I need to rest," she replies non-chalantly, too busy staring at her reflection, satisfied with the way she looks.

"I need rest too," You protest once you're done with Yachi's lips. You grab the setting spray to complete the look and proceed to spray it all over Yachi whose eyes are squinted and lips are pursed in a weird yet amusing way.

Sachiko averts her strong gaze at you, "What you need is practice...lots of it," she scoffs and goes back to adjusting her hair randomly, completely oblivious to your reaction.

"I can't take this bullshit anymore," you find yourself saying unconsciously as you angrily throw the setting spray at her. You grow angrier when it doesn't hit her but instead falls next to to her legs. "See you can't even throw shit correctly let alone spike."

You groan in frustration, a hand raking through your hair, feeling the sudden need to punch her perfect nose but you hold yourself, last thing you need is to make scene and you don't want to do that in front of Yachi who is now basically trembling.

"Screw you Sachiko!" you try to leave the room and the girls stop you midway to convince you otherwise.

"Oh but you already did," Sachiko whispers to herself with a chuckle, still staring at her reflection for what seems to be forever. She sighs, grabs her bag and finally leaves you arguing with girls.

"I don't feel like going out anymore. Please let me stay," you feel tired all of a sudden. Sachiko knows exactly how to mess with you...and once gain, like I've said before, you allow it because she's always right.

"But we've been waiting to do this the whole week. Please Y/N," Kiyoko adds sadly. The girls try hopelessly to change your mind but you're much more stubborn than what they had in mind.

You feel bad for giving up on them, out of nowhere but you don't want to ruin their night. You know you'll stay quiet throughout the whole thing and they'll try their best to cheer you up when that's not their job to do. You simply don't want to feel like a burden.

"I'll get you some food...just rest a little bit, okay?" kiyoko gently puts one of your hair strands behind your ear. You melt under her touch, she's too kind to be real. You close your eyes and mutter a quiet 'thank you.'  
  


The girls left not so long ago, you staying behind, alone in the room with no lights on. You didn't cry, no you couldn't bring yourself to cry not when everyone was having fun. You don't want to be the classy lonely person that feels sudden crippling depression on a Sunday night.

You had taken off your make up and taken a nap but it wasn't long since you've barely been able to close your eyes and not let your mind be invaded by negative destructive thoughts.

You decide to go for a walk and when you eyes fall on the other building next to yours, you think it's best to go inside and see if there is someone there to keep you company.

It seems empty and quiet but you can see that the common room is lit, and when you open the door, your eyes fall on the large muscular body that is Ushijima's, glasses on, head down, eyes half-closed, immersed in the book that is sitting on his lap.   
  
  
  
  


Maybe it's time for you give him his reward.


	9. I have a yeast infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 5700 words long and I think this is the longest one so far and I've written it in one day. R.I.P me.
> 
> P.S: I've stated at the very beginning that this book is very nsfw and very graphic so don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Feedback will be very much appreciated, enjoyyy.

Ushijima is too busy to notice your presence so when you announce yourself all of a sudden, his first reaction is to jump from his place, placing a hand on his heart.

You squint your eyes and apologize quickly as you slowly approach him. He sighs in relief and a moment of silence is shared between the two of you. He decides to break it by asking: "I thought you left with your friends."

You take a deep breath internally cursing yourself. For a moment, you forgot about Sachiko and her drama but it has soon flooded back into your memory, making you shift uncomfortably in your place.

"I had some beef with...someone," you sit next to him on the comfortable grey leather couch, a few inches away. You don't give him details. You know for sure he doesn't want to hear about the childish commotion that happened earlier. If anything, you're probably annoying him right now with your mere presence.

Ushijima can see how tense you are, anyone can to be honest. Your shoulders are so stiff and your body language is giving it away. He doesn't press on the matter and simply lowers his head down to complete his reading session.

"Why didn't you go out?" you change the subject as fast as you can, trying to keep the conversation going.

Ushijima shrugs his shoulders, "Didn't feel like it."

Deafening silence is taking over once again.

Ushijima sure isn't one that likes socializing. He surrounds himself with a limited number of people and that's it. What is more interesting is the fact that him and Tendou are really close friends despite being two completely different people and you somehow found that endearing.

It's almost as if their differences are what brought them together. It's quite beautiful when you think about it that way.

"Is there anyone here?" You ask.

"No," he replies.

"What book are you reading?" This time, the captain of Shiratorizawa internally groans and doesn't hesitate to call you out. "Why are you asking so many questions?" His tone, however, isn't mean and does in no way suggest that he's angry but the depth of his voice is enough to send shivers throughout your body.

You raise your arms in the air defensively. "I'm sorry, I just," you don't know what to say. You just want to give him the free blowjob he was promised but this is harder than you thought it would be.

You've done this before, you've approached so many guys but Ushijima is different...and not in _he's not like other guys_ different. You know he's not a virgin even though his aura might suggest it and the fact that he barely pays attention to any girl...one would assume he's a homosexual. In fact, almost every male in the training camp emits gay vibes because they barely aknowledge the girls' presence, including you.

But over the last few days you spent here, you had just learnt that not only do they keep their personal life to themselves, they are so passionate about volleyball that nothing else matters. It makes you feel guilty that you're not willing to sacrifice so much for volleyball, that you love it but not enough to make your whole life revolve around it.

And seeing them caring deeply about something the way they do, it made you realize that you don't have a thing that you're passionate about, and the crippling anxiety about the uncertainty of your future, which you try so hard to ignore, resurfaced once again, threatning to destroy the last bit of sanity you have.

You feel like everyone has their life in control...hell, almost every third year has their future planned out; they have already decided what career to pursue. And whenever you ask for advice, people simply tell you the same thing with different fonts: _Do what you want_.

But you don't know what you want...and time is slipping right through your hands, merciless and inconsiderate of your situation, doing the only thing it's meant to do.  
  
  


Before you get too immmersed into the dark thoughts that were travelling your head, Ushijima coughs grabbing your attention. A hint of worry had settled on his expressionless face and it is somehow nice to see him actually portraying an emotion. "I don't want to intrude or anything but are you okay?"

You know when you're on the verge of breaking and you're trying so hard, with all the efforts you can muster, to hold back the tears that are threatning to spill, when your heart is literally pounding through your chest, you find trouble breathing properly, your feet get cold out of nowhere, your face makes weird grimaces to hold back a sudden outburst and someone asks you if you are fine, that simple question makes it harder to hold back so you break into a crying mess, whining and producing incomprehensible sounds that resemble those of a whale?

Well, on the inside it feels exactly like that but you didn't give into the temptation that is crying in front a really hot individual who will most likely react by wrapping his large arms around you to soothe and comfort you...Truly a dream but you doubt Ushijima will hug you. He will just stare at you in confusion and possibly disgust at the sight of your nose fluids.

Closing your eyes, you sigh and fake a small smile, "I'm fine," you say as you contemplate going back to your room to avoid another scene, "But you know what? I'll be better if," you add after a few seconds which leads him to give all of his attention to you.

Seeing him so focused on you gave you the sudden urge to shit.

His gaze is tense and soft in an contradicting way you can't really explain. "If?" he takes off his glasses as if to see you better. You bite your lip, loving that he's interacting with you even if it means repeating your words.   
  


"If I do...this," you're now on your knees, between his thighs, the book he was reading still placed on his lap, separating you from your goal. For a moment, you ask yourself what you're doing but upon remembering the number of blowjobs you have given in Karasuno, you gain more courage convincing yourself that Ushijima's cock shouldn't scare you if you have some experience.

The boy in question lets out a breath, his left hand scratching the back of his neck while the other is practically smushing the open book on his lap. He's speechless and mostly very very very taken aback. The unexpected bipolarity of your emotions and actions has really surprised him and he knows what you'rre planning to do. He can see it through your pervert eyes that look up to him at this instant. You're just waiting for a sign from him, anything that might suggest that he wants it. Consent is the key in anything really.

"I thought," Ushijima stops for a moment, feeling his cheeks heating up and a deep red blush has made its way to his face, knowing that his voice exposed him; it came out as a deep moan. At this moment, he's so thankful that he has a large book hiding his erection.

He coughs and swallows the visible lump in his throat then looks down to meet your amused eyes. "I thought you were joking about the blowjob."

He can barely form correct sentences since your fingers are tracing up and down his thighs, softly caressing him. "I usually don't keep promises," you glance at the poor book that is now deformed thanks to Ushijima's hand, "But sometimes I do and this is one of them," You're still waiting for his sign but he's clearly very agitated.  
  


You hands aim for the book and his body stiffens, "You don't have to do it," Ushijima is now as red as a tomato. You can never get enough of the sight of him blushing, it's a whole different person and it just proves to you even though he has the emotional range of a rock, his emotions can break through depending the situation.

"But I want to...don't you want to?" whatever he says next should be the answer. You hope he doesn't reject you because you'll be thinking about it for days. It might even mentally scar you. Ushijima can't bring himself to refuse, not when you're between his thighs, patiently waiting for his consent.

"Don't act like you didn't fantasize about this moment," a hint of playfulness and mockery is clear in your soft voice, yet you're not sure...did he fantasize about you last night? Did you even cross his thoughts? Does he even know your name? "I don't even know your name," he states, almost as if he's reading your mind. You feel awkward all of a sudden; am I that irrelevant?

You shake those thoughts away, after all, you met the guy yesterday so it's normal he doesn't know your name. "It's Y/N," unconciously, you offer your hand for him to shake and it gets really weird. He hesitantly shakes your hand, thinking to himself _I'm really about to receive a blowjob from a stranger_.

"Ushijima," he introduces himself.

"I know...you're pretty famous, you know that?" it only keeps getting worse and you can feel it so, instead of waiting for him to answer, you snatch the book from his hands and he panics, specially when your mouth opens in surprise upon seeing his erection poking through his shorts.

It's large and you haven't even seen it.

Hesitant at first, you hand slightly trembles as your reach his shorts and pull them down, agonizingly slow to his liking. He's getting impatient and so are you. You pull down his boxers with the same pace and he jerks forward, a deep huff leaving his lips, as if telling you to hurry.

His large member springs up like a palm tree and almost hits you in the face but you back out just in time. You place a hand on your mouth, a scared smile has taken over your face; _How will I fit all of that in my mouth?_ You think to yourself as your eyes study his throbbing dick. You swear it's moving by itself as if it has a life of its own.

Ushijima can't help but notice the sudden change of your facial expressions that you barely hid with your hand. "I'll guide you if you need it...unless you're having second thoughts?"

You eagerly shake your head No, a laugh escaping your mouth. You grab his dick between your hand and he instantly melts into your touch. Not only is it large, it's heavy as hell. You stroke him softly and slowly, once again too slow for his liking but he doesn't complain. He lets you take your time and decides to enjoy every moment of it so he throws his head back on the couch and closes his eyes, a soft grunt leaving his slightly parted lips.

You're still hesitant but you decide to go for it anyway. Your mouth touches the tip but you don't receive any reaction from him. For obvious reasons, it was very hard to take him all in...hell you're only midway and you're certain that you just swallowed your own vomit...all thanks to Ushijima touching the little dingly dangly thing that swings in the back of your throat.

With the experience you have, one would assume you'd have no gag reflex. With other guys, it was more or so easy to control it, but with Ushijima, you're practically forcing yourself to take it. Your throat feels like you've just screamed your voice out so is it worth it? Honestly no...because even though you're dying to please him, he's not showing much of a reaction and that's hurting your pride.

 _Am using my teeth too much?_ You find yourself wondering.

Ushijima notices that you had stopped and he finally glances down at you. Seeing your mouth stuffed with his cock, eyes red and tears streaming down the sides of your face, he can't help but admire how beautiful you look, a mess all because of him.

And it did strike something him, for he let out the most unexpected moan. "Fuck," he curses beneath his breath as he takes your hair into a ponytail and pushes himself deeper into you.

He's definetly trying to kill you.

For a moment, all your eyes could see was black. You really thought you had passed away and the first thing that crossed your mind is how in the hell they're going to tell your mom that you died due to sucking a large dick. You'd simply rise from death and die again of embarrassment.

But then you open your eyes and you realize you've closed them unconsciously because Ushijima is abusing your mouth. Unable to handle it anymore, you squeeze his thighs and he immediately pulls himself out, your mouth and his member still connecting with long strings of saliva.

It's the truly the sight.

You choke and cough uncontrollably. Ushijima doesn't know what to do so he simply pats your head. Once your breathing returned to normal and before you get to complain, Ushijima pushes himself into your mouth without a warning and your eyes widen in both pain and shock.

This time, however, it's a bit easier since you're starting to get a handle of it. Head moving up and down, you try your best not to choke. Ushijima's deep moans have filled the common room and hearing such beautiful sinful noises come out from him is enough to keep you going.

You want him satisfied and content with your work.

He lets go of your hair and your scalp immediately feels relief. He places his forearms on his forehead, eyes staring at yours, pleasure written all over his face. He's sweating a bit and so are you.

Your knees hurt from the inevitable and long contact with the harsh rug; you know it's going to leave a mark. You're tired; you didn't expect him to work you up like this. Oh but he did and you don't mind it. The look on his face is priceless, the way he's shivering and squirming is more than you could have asked for.

Almost as if you're both linked telepathically, his facial expressions tell you he's nearing his climax. He jolts forward and you can feel a warm liquid in the back of your throat, forcing itself down to your stomach. You find yourself swallowing without even having a say with about it.

He's quietly cursing under his breath, breathless and sweaty. You finally pull away and fall to the ground, no longer on your knees. His cock falls on top of his stomach, your saliva coating almost every inch of it. Taking in as many deep breaths as you can to recover, you both stay silent for a few seconds.

It's not weird, you just need that moment of calm and quiet right now, especially you who had been choking for almost 15 minutes.

Ushijima was no longer half naked. He had disappeared for a moment, cleaned himself and came back to sit in his previous spot.

"Well that was fun," you say once you've rested enough. Ushijima nods his head as a response and you throw his book at him. "You can go back to reading," you get up and try to leave but yelp when he grabs you by the stomach and pulls you to his lap.

"What are you doing?" you panic, acting all innocent and pure which is really funny considering what had just happened. Ushijima tilts his head to the side like a big giant puppy.

Head tilts are your weakness, you're now sure of it.

Ushijima pushes you off of his lap and you land on the couch. He gets down on his knees and that's when everything starts clicking. He wants to eat you out...but that's not a part of the challenge so maybe he's rewarding you for making him feel good?

"I'm wearing granny panties," you say out of nowhere.

"I don't care?" he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't shave."

"I don't care."

"I probably smell bad down there."

"Still don't care."

"I have a yeast infection."

He stays quiet this time. "You can simply say you don't want me to eat you out?"

But you do, you want him between your thighs so bad yet it makes no sense to you. Why is he doing this? You voice out your question and he simply says: "I don't know, I just want to."

You finally give in, no longer feeling as insecure as before. He pulls down your sweatpants and your soaked underwear. You're wet even though you haven't been touched yet. It's just that, when you were giving him his reward, you couldn't help but feel things as well. 

  
His face is back to being expressionless and that only makes you feel uneasy. Ushijima stares at your vagina, fascinated and enthralled, as if he had never seen one before which isn't true at all. Seeing you all shy and unable to keep eye contact with him, yet your body suggested something else entirely...he can't hold himself any further. He places a kiss on your inner thigh and you shiver instantly from the contact of his cold lips with your hot skin.

He's now too deep in between your legs, you can feel his hot breath tickling you. He looks up to you as if waiting for your permission. Biting into your nails, you nod granting him his wish. You swear you saw him smile darkly before he licked your lips, tongue teasing your entrance you had to push yourself forward.

Taking his sweet time, Ushijima isn't agressive and knows exactly what he's doing. He's being unbelievably gentle and is constantly asking you if he's doing good, if he's going too fast or if he's going too slow. Too immersed in the way his tongue was working wonders, you would simply nod or moan as a response.

He pulls away and you groan in protest but he ignores your whines and proceeds to push a finger in your throbbing entrance. It scares you yet amazes you how he's so good at hitting your good spot. He must have been taught how to do it, because most men don't even know where the clit is.

How do you know that? You've been eaten out a few times before. Not only it was hard to find someone who eats pussy, it was hard to find someone who's good at it. You had to fake your orgasms so many times that at this point, you're glad you don't have to with Ushijima.

Hearing your soft moans echoing throughout the empty common room does something to him but he tries to control himself. He wants this moment to revolve around you and only you, he wants you to enjoy whatever he has to give because that itself will be of satisfaction to him.

He kisses your inner thigh once again, biting and nipping as gently as he can, while his middle finger is deep inside of you, twirling at a specific and ruly pace, his thumb doing circles around your clitoris.

Eyes barely open, you stare at him as he's doing all his best to make you feel good and you feel special despite the fact that 30 minutes ago, this guy didn't know your name. Hell, he probably forgot it by now.

The fact that he's actually trying and not just pretending is enough to make your legs go weak. Yes, your standards are that low because men barely put the effort so seeing him so willing to give you the same reward without you asking for it is mindblowing. What makes it all better is how he's is enjoying this as much as you are.

"I'm close," your voice comes out squeaky and tired. Ushijima grabs your thighs and pushes his face into your vagina, licking at your sensitive bud. You ran a hand through his hair, biting your lip, closing your eyes, throwing you head back in pure pleasure. Without a warning, you clench your walls and wrap you legs tightly around his neck; you don't want him to leave just yet.

Despite you reaching your climax, Ushijima keeps going at it. You, being sensitive as expected, bite your lower lip, holding any moans from leaving your mouth. He licks you clean and when he finally stops, your legs loosen around his neck, breathing heavily with closed eyes.

Ushijima is staring at you, satisfied with the way you look, a mess...a beautiful georgeous mess he made out of you. It's the ego boost he never knew he needed and he's more or so happy that he didn't reject your challenge. It is after all, the thing that got you to this point; half naked in the other building.

"You should get going...we don't know when they'll be back," he's referring to his team and the others they share the same building with. He helps you wear your underwear and sweatpants, and even walks you to your building that is literally a few feet away. Silence filling the cold breezy air, you can only think of one thing; a shower.

A long hot shower to cleanse you from your sins but I doubt it will.

Ushijima holds the door for you and you thank him with a nod. You stop in your tracks and turn to face him. "You never told me what you were reading," you don't know why you said that.

"Honestly I don't even remember."

/  
  


"How can you not remember?"

Coach Ukai is angry at Hinata who put bleach in the washing machine. Your black jackets now have bleach stains and it is honestly killing the vibe of the team. You don't look like crows anymore...you look like crows' shit.

"Bleach is for white clothes only! I told you that three hundred times!" he grabs him by the ear and Hinata squints his eyes in pain, gritted teeth and jaw tightened. You and your teammates can only stare, fear taking over you.

Usually, someone would step up and take the blame but Coach is clearly not in the mood and no ones dares to face him when he's in this state.

It's about time Hinata learned the lesson; bleach is for white clothes only. You know he'll never forget that after the scolding he's going through right now.

"Yahoo."

The voice, the tone, the expression itself can only belong to one person; Tooru Oikawa. It has been a couple of days since you last played a match against his team.

This is what you had learned about Oikawa in the last 14 days of the training camp. He's a team player, he loves to surround himself with his teammates, it's almost impossible to see him alone; which is really surprising seeing that he was all alone in the club, the night you, how do I say this in the most discrete way, rode him to the sun and never back. I suppose that's a good way to describe it.

He loves milk bread but you knew that already. You swear you once saw him pull out a piece of bread from his pocket...honestly, you might have imagined that.

He's the only reason Aoba Johsai is as strong as it is. Don't get me wrong, his teammates are pretty talented and each one of them stands out in their own way. They're strong and everyone is aware of it, it's simply facts. But Oikawa brings the best out of them, and it's not like he's pressuring them or anything like that.

He treats them all as close friends, laughs with them, scolds them occasionally and always encourages them with a few words only.

It's like he knows what every individual needs to hear and he gives them exactly that.

He creates momentum.

You team clearly lacks the chemistry Aoaba Johsai has. It's why there a drastic difference between the two.

Oikawa is also Ushijima's biggest hater, this you have learned from Daichi. Their relation is the weirdest one you've ever come across. See Ushijima wants Oikawa on his team, even you want him on your team, but Oikawa doesn't take it as a compliment.

He rather sees it a challenge, as an offense and you truly don't understand why but you choose to believe he simply can't give up on his team so easily.

You had also learned that drunk Oikawa isn't the same as sober Oikawa. His sober self is loud, obnoxiously loud and whiny. He's also very sarcastic you can't tell when he's not.

His drunk self...still obnoxiously loud but extremely horny.

"Hello Oikawa," Daichi, being the captain of the team, adresses the brown-haired boy. You're busy watching Hinata trying to soothe his throbbing ear with ice while Tssukishima is being Tssukishima, poking fun at him as usual.

"I can't help but notice that your jackets look," he looks you up and down, "excuse my language...really shitty," you can feel his eyes on you. You turn and he averts his gaze back to the captain.

Approaching the duo, you wave a hand at him and he gladly waves back. "Come to laugh at us?" This isn't the first time you talk to Oikawa after your spicy night with him.

You'd usually bump into each other and say hello. You'd have a small talk about the weather or the teams you'll be facing that day then you'll both go on your separate ways.

Sometimes it's weird, sometimes it's not. It really depends on the situation.

"No no no no," He moves his left hand defensively, "I've come here to solve your problem," he raises his right hand that's holding what seems to be his teams' jackets.

You and Daichi stare at each other, surprised of his kind gesture. The thing, Oikawa is usually, when he's not being a sarcastic asshole, sweet and kind but he gives off mean bitch energy that's why you're always shocked when he does something nice and considerate.

"Why thank you," Daichi takes the jackets from the Aoba Johsai's captain and thanks him once again. "We'll wear these until we get new ones," he proceeds to explain to your teammates.

Coach Ukai nods to himself, clearly still not in the mood and not very satisfied of the fact that you'll be wearing Aoba Johsai's jackets but it's still better than nothing. The last thing he needs is any of you to catch a cold and get sick.

"And you," Oikawa grabs your hand and pulls you away from your teammates, "you can have mine," he then proceeds to take off his jacket and hands it to you. You find this weird but you don't protest.

"Wow...thank you," you say as you take off your stained karasuno jacket. Oikawa's eyes don't leave you, he stares at you as you wear the jacket that had the team's name and the number 1 on the back, then steps closer to close the zipper, his hands _accidentally_ touching your tits.

Amused, you raise an eyebrow at him, he acts oblivious. He smiles, content and proud. "There...you look very nice," he winks and you can't help but smile at how cheeky he's being.

"Funny thing and you won't believe it," he folds his hand like he's about to spill some serious tea, placing a finger under his chin.

You nod to let him know that you're listening.  
"I actually don't know your name!" he says it like it's the most normal thing, like it happens all the time, like it's a joke.

Blinking in what can only be described as disbelief, you don't know what to say nor how to respond to this new piece of information; you know almost everything about Oikawa but he doesn't know shit about you.

It was one thing when Ushijima didn't know your name. You had only known him for a day so it was expected from him. With Tooru, however, it was another thing.

"You know me for two weeks and you don't remember my name?" you stay calm, your voice monotonous. You don't want him to think that you would get upset over something like this.

Oikawa scratches the back of his head, squinting his eyes, a fake smile to lighten the mood. It didn't. What he says next only adds fuel to the fire, "It's not that I don't remember your name. I don't know it to begin with."

You furrow your eyebrows angrily and he's now reconsidering his statement after the glare you sent him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" you let out out a huff. Why is that no one remembers your name? _Is my name that basic?_ you think to yourself.

"Didn't you hear someone...anyone call my name?"

"I don't give attention to these type of stuff."

"Are you saying that my name doesn't matter?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What do you call me then? The Karasuno slut?"

"Woah...Now you're just twisting my words."

Nostrils flared, you wave your hand at him and turn to leave. He catches up to you and walks by your side. "Sooo...are you going to tell me your name?" you ignore him. You don't hate him, you can't hate him for something so stupid but you can't act like it's not a big deal.

You're just embarrassed and need to be left alone.

"Hey you," Oikawa stops Asahi with a hand on his chest. "What's her name?"

Asahi looks scared. "Y/N?" he answers hesitantly. Oikawa pats his shoulder and catches up to you once again. You give Asahi the middle finger and he simply laughs it off.

"Y/N...my beautiful...beautiful...beautiful Y/N. What a beautiful name just like its beautiful owner," Oikawa tries to be as dramatic as possible. You almost laugh at his attempt of making you feel better but you only pout to suppress your smile.

"Go read a book, your vocabulary is very limited," you stop and grab you bag, searching for your bottle of water. Oikawa ignores your comment.

You're done drinking and surprisingly, Oikawa didn't try anything funny and was actually waiting patiently for you to finish. "We should do it more often," he says out loud.

You eyes widen and you immediately panic, looking around to see if anyone heard him. No one is paying attention to you. I'm sorry to say this but maybe you are that irrelevant.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to sleep with you again," you say the truth. Here is the thing, another sexual intercourse with Oikawa: so tempting. But you have seen enough friends with benefit movies that you don't want to get involved in anything close to it.

The characters almost all the time end up falling for each other even though they agreed that no feelings should be involved. Every goddamn time...and you know what happens? Feelings do get involved and they fall for each other and then it just gets weird.

Except that in movies, there is a happy ending, a person ends up with another person. This is real life though...it will probably end with you hitting Oikawa in the head with a lamp which might cause him to die and you'll go to jail...that's the worst case scenario.

"Ohh...so you did catch up to I'm implying. Smart girl," being called smart girl is the equivalent of being called good girl and to say that you didn't like it would be a huge understatement.

"Why not?" Oikawa adds after a while. "You're not like other girls, huh? Want to play hard to get?" he teases but it doesn't affect you. What is it with every guy thinking a girl rejecting him is playing hard to get?

You stare at him with a weird smile, shaking your head, "We literally fucked on the rooftop. I threw myself at you, how am I playing hard to get?" he can't help but acknowledge that you have a point.

"And it was fun, right? I don't remember most of it but I remember it was somewhat fun," Oikawa confesses but the somewhat took you out. You sure do analyse everything he says.

"Come on, let me make it up to you," he starts, a dark aura surrounding him all of a sudden. His voice gets deep out of nowhere; he's no longer whiny and annoying and it reminds you of the all the sinful things he whispered to you that night as he pounded mercilessly into you...most of it anyway seeing that you were very drunk, "for not knowing your name? I'll make sure you have a good time," he sings the last part.

Oh what the heck...you have nothing to lose.

"Fine. When?" you can't believe how fast he had managed to convince you.

Oikawa turns and does a little dance causing you to roll your eyes. Why does he have to be so dramatic? He turns around and pretends to be serious, the smile that was once in his face was long gone. "After practice?"

"This practice...mmm I don't know," you remember what you had planned for the night, "I promised the girls we'll have a girls night."

"What about Tomorrow?" he tries to be seductive but it's just cringe and you try not to laugh. "No, I have to practice with Hinata."

"Geez," Oikawa groans, his eyes going from left to right, as if searching for something. "What about the day after tomorrow? And don't you dare bring up some other excuse."

"Fine, after practice, two days from now," you finally agree on a specific day. Oikawa nods and smile victoriously once again but when he notices you staring, his smile disappears. He coughs and turns to leave.

He stops in his tracks and you're staring at his back, a hint of playfulness written all over your features. "What was your name again?" Oikawa turns, a weak smile on his face.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" you shake your head.

"You know you love it when I talk," he purrs.

"Your mouth is repulsive," you point at his mouth.

"Look at you staring at my lips...you want to kiss me so bad?" he points to the side of his mouth, as if telling you to wipe your drooling.

Tooru Oikawa has you under his grip...you're far too deep into his mess.


	10. Iwa-chan's butt cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update xd I’ve somehow managed to go from having so much free time to having none all thanks to college/uni.
> 
> This chapter is the longest one so far; 6000 words...I sure do love torturing myself but anything for u bbs uwu
> 
> Enjoyyy

To say that Sachiko is angry would be an understatement.

She's furious and doesn't hide it. Clearly, she's not satisfied with the turn of events that is beneficial to you in particular; sitting on the bench and seeing you replacing her on the court is enough to make her blood boil.

Nostrils flared, she's tapping on her knee frustratedly and no one dares to even address her when she looks like she's about to commit murder...except for Haru, the only other lesbian in the training camp.

Haru is nice and very sociable. She doesn't mind taking the initiative. It's not like she actually has a choice; 90 percent of the people in the training camp are boys. That narrows her chances to 10 percent; but then the 10 percent itself shrinks into 1 percent due to the fact that every girl is straight and Sachiko is the only gay person available.

She's uncertain of the 1 percent left because the redhead seems too focused on you.

Now Haru has 0.00001 percent of chance to hook up with someone in the training camp. As if being a lesbian isn't hard enough.

"Stop staring Sachiko, you're too obvious," the raven-haired girl warns the redhead who simply shrugs her shoulders, as if to portray that she doesn't give a damn, excuse my language, fuck. "That's the whole point," she answers absentmindedly, her eyes sending you incessant glares that could kill.

Haru sighs internally, her tongue poking her cheek. She's been trying for the last five minutes to catch Sachiko's attention but all her efforts were in vain, and it's getting tiring in all honestly.

Being gay is fun but is tiring itself.

Haru grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her aggressively, "Will you stop already?," she lets out a huff then proceeds, "So what? She replaced you in the game? Get over it!" She lets go of the redhead who finally averts her attention to the person to her left, grasping the sight of a frustrated Haru.

It goes silent for a moment, Sachiko is less tense and is no longer staring at your form jumping from one spot to another.

"Why do you hate Y/N this much anyway? She's really nice," the dark-haired girl hesitantly asks as she remembers the few times she hang out with you, you seemed cool and chill so it's truly a mystery to her as to why there is so much tension and dislike between the two of you. Afraid that this question might hit a nerve or possibly cause a sudden outburst, she silently thanks the lord when she sees that it didn't have much effect on her compagnon.

"I thought so too."

Sachiko's voice comes out in a whisper, her head hanging low and her eyes fixated on her shoes. For a moment, it seemed as if she's finally being herself, no fake strength, no snarky remarks, just Sachiko in her real flesh and upon seeing that split second of weakness, Haru couldn't help but wonder what had Sachiko so worked up. Most importantly, she feels pity towards her new friend.

The redhead can feel a set of eyes fixated but she doesn't bother to hide the sudden sadness that has taken over her. It feels nice not to pretend to be okay for once so she's making the most out of it when you're not there to catch her slipping.

Haru clicks her tongue, not sure of what to say. "So are you saying I...shouldn't trust her?" She finds herself wondering out loud. The redhead shakes her head slowly. She doesn't know what to say; it's far too complicated and it was never about trust, for you both still trust each other in the most discrete indirect way and it really can't be explained...like I said it's very complex.

"Just," Sachiko looks up and her eyes meet Haru's, "Don't fall in love with her. She will break your heart," she presses her lips together, feeling weird and awkward. Talking about you was never a hobby of hers but it felt somewhat better to let that out.

The dark-haired woman facepalms herself as a reaction, muttering incomprehensible non-sense. "Geez Sachiko! Rule number one of the lesbian code; don't.fall.for.straight.people! What were you thinking?

Unless...Y/N in the closet?" She raises an eyebrow as she glances at you, feeling curious out of nowhere. She nudges the redhead to tell her more but Sachiko refuses to spill the tea. She kept her mouth shut and simply said: "I rather not give you details. It's personal."

It goes silent once again but this time, it's less awkward as if the two have established some sort of familiarity in a short amount of time.

"Look Hero or Haru...whatever your name is," Sachiko feels like she needs to be honest, "I'm not interested in whatever you have to offer and I certainly won't throw myself at you just because you're a lesbian. I have standards."

"And I don't meet your standards?"

"I just don't know you enough to know if you reach my expectations."

"Well we can get to know each other."

"Nice try...try harder though."

Before Haru gets to protest or whine about anything, the game ends with Karasuno, suprisingly, winning against Date Tech causing a lot of noise and random screams...and a shirtless Tanaka waving his shirt around. At this point, it's his signature move.

Coach Ukai smiles widely at you and you can't help but smile back, a blush making its way to your face. This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed by Sachiko and it only proved her assumptions so she doesn't hesitate to steal you from the crowd and the small celebration your team is having by harshly grabs your arm and pulling you to the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" you whisper-yell at her, a quiet groan escaping your lips as she deliberately tightens her grip. She's smirking, almost as if she has a grandiose plan that is meant to ruin your life. You're not scared however. Deep down, behind all the attitude and fake façade, you know she's a coward...and you knew damn well she wasn't going to shut up about you replacing her even if it's just a few games.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe you should be asking yourself that question," she raises her eyebrows tauntingly, in a provocative manner, as if to say I have the upper hand. With difficulty, you finally manage to free your poor arm from her hand. You hold into it as you try to sooth the pain.

Sachiko folds her arms, "I mean I didn't think you would stoop this low but you keep surprising me," Sachiko is impressed but if you are going to stand in her way and possibly represent an obstacle, she clearly isn't going to give you the benefit of a compliment that can boost your confidence."And I can't help but wonder, was my spot in the team worth sucking his dick?" It doesn't take you long to understand who she's talking about, for she allows herself to glance at Coach Ukai, threatening you with her eyes.

Before you get to answer, she beats you to it, "Of course it was," she scoffs as she shakes her head disapprovingly. You can't believe how agressive and harsh she's being, but it's Sachiko and you don't know what you were expecting. However, for her to make theories about you and your coach is unacceptable and is the last thing you had in mind.

"You're making really dangerous accusations Sachiko," you take a step closer, your forehead almost touching hers, exchanging breaths and staring at one another with a grave intensity. One would assume you were being intimate but no, it is far from that.

"You better watch your mouth...I'll break your teeth if you take it upon yourself to spread these rumors," and it's true, you will break her teeth, nose, jaw...whatever. You're not the biggest fan of violence, hell you don't condone violence specially the physical one. Seeing a bunch of people wrestling around is not what you would describe as one of your fantasies. You find it cringe and awkward.

And you usually don't go around promising people to break their bones, but you know damn well if you don't set limits, if you don't occasionally go ballistic, they will, for sure, take advantage of your kindness and draw you as the weak person that can easily be manipulated.

For example, Sachiko has managed to get the most out of you but this time, you won't allow it, not when it's your reputation on the line, not when it involves a third person, a.k.a Coach Ukai.

In this case, Sachiko needs to take a step back. For one, her accusations are wrong. Sure, you do flirt with him but that's about it, nothing physical and nothing sexual as she's implying. For two, you didn't ask to replace Sachiko in today's game against Date Tech. Coach Ukai decided that by himself so you had nothing to do with it.

"Don't worry...it's just a matter of time before someone else notices how he stares at you with such loving eyes," she stops and looks you up and down, "I don't blame him though...I can see your tits from the other side of Japan."

You really can't tell if she's insulting you or flirting with you but you know for sure you are not feeling comfortable with the way she's raping you with her perverted eyes.

"Jealous much?" You ask as you tilt your head to the side, "Are you so envious that you can't handle anyone staring at me?" You add shortly after, feeling more or so, victorious with the way you've addressed this issue but your victory, sadly, doesn't last long and not because because the redhead came up with some snarky remark or a successful comeback...no, it's the fact that her face has gone completely emotionless and it scared you for a brief moment.

She's confused and mostly taken aback by how casual you made your question sound. You can feel the uneasiness that has settled in the air, the tension is increasing in a fast disturbing pace and you're both growing anxious by the minute.

Did you say something wrong?

You had hoped to see her defeated but right now, she's just too calm. Let me rephrase that properly, she's not showcasing defeat, she looks as if you had reminded her of a really bad memory she tried so hard to bury.

"Sachiko I-" you're at loss for words, you don't know what to say. Why is she acting strange all of a sudden? Why does she have to be so damn mysterious and egnimatic? Why can't she just say what she has on her mind and let you be?

Sachiko gulps the lump that has formed in her throat. She quietly retreats and leaves you standing alone in bewilderment. She had the audacity to start a stupid argument but couldn't find the courage to finish it and that makes you satisfied, not much but enough to forget the awkwardness that has just occurred.

/

Iwazumi gets naked then wraps a towel around his torso. One can almost see the ghost smile that is threatening to show itself, for he's happy that practice went well and he will finally get to have a long hot shower to wash away the tiredness and rejoice in the comfort and warmth it can provide.

He's also happy because this is the only time of the day he gets to spend by his lonesome, free of Oikawa's harmless bullying and his teammates' incessant blabbering. It's his quiet time and he likes to make the most of it and enjoy every second of it before he goes back to the ruckus that is awaiting him.

Since most of the boys' shower after practice, it's quite foggy in the boys' showers. It's better this way...at least, it will save his poor eyes from catching the sight of naked butts and dicks swinging around.

Grabbing his toiletry bag, Iwazumi or Iwa-Chan as everyone calls him; and by everyone I mean Oikawa, enters the first empty cubicle he finds. He hangs his towel nearby and proceeds to turn on the water.

Waiting for it to adjust to the right temperature, Iwazumi tries his best to ignore Tanaka and Nishinoya's duet that is disturbing the moment of peace he's supposed to have but it only gets worse when Daichi and Kuroo join, completely oblivious to the fact that their voices in unison sound like a bunch of dying cats; they're clearly very off key and have absolutely no understanding of harmonization.

He sighs and decides to focus on cleaning his body as he allows himself to go under the hot water, yelping at its contact with his skin. Once he got used to it, he runs a hand through his wet hair and feels instant relief, his tense muscles loosening. It's strangely yet undeniably erotic how a shower can make him feel so good.

But poor Iwazumi is ignorant of your presence right in front his cubicle.

Feeling hot and sweaty, you're still wearing your practice clothes and you have no idea why you decided to come to the boy's showers. Ah yes...you're looking for Oikawa to perform sexual acts. There is nothing remotely wrong or weird about that.

Yet Oikawa is nowhere to be found. You're sure he's in one of these cubicles but it's too foggy for you to make out where you're going. You're surprised you didn't bump into someone, it's only a matter of time before you get caught.

"Can you shut up already?" you whisper to yourself as your ears beg for mercy and salvation; the boys' singing has only gotten worse and the heat is only adding up to it. You decide to enter the first cubicle in front of you and you're surprised to see Oikawa there...or at least, that's who you thought it was because you being you, couldn't help but slam your hand against the naked butt that is on full display for you.

Too shocked to react, Iwazumi slowly turns and your heart almost stops right then and there when you realize it's not Oikawa and you are in so much trouble because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself.

Iwazumi is about to let out a blood curdling scream but with your unexpected catlike reflexes or dare I say, the fear is urging you to take action before it's too late, you place a hand on his mouth and shake your head, your eyes begging him not to expose you.

"Please...oh god...I'm done for good," you haven't stopped shaking your head, you can't stop shaking your head. Iwa-chan's eyes are as wide as they could ever be, he's both scared and scarred for eternity.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so so so sorry. I truly am," you're repeating your apology, your hand still on his mouth. At this point, you're convinced that no matter what you say, you're not going to get out of this and there is no way you can explain yourself out of Said situation.

Damn you Oikawa.

Iwazumi seems to have calmed down a bit. He's less tense, less scared but you're still worried for what's about to come. Using his hands, he urges you to let go of him and you hesitantly do so.

"I'll just leave quietly but please...I beg of you, don't tell anyone what had just happened," you can barely speak correctly and you're sure most of that came out as gibberish.

"Leave," Iwa-chan responds quietly and you don't even spare him a glance as you scurry out of his cubicle, drawing the curtain close. Leaning against the nearest wall, you allow yourself to take a breath but upon hearing Kuroo's voice approaching, you find that your next mission is not to get over the embarrassment you've just been through, it's to hide and stay hidden until everyone is done showering.

Entering another cubicle, you don't even bother to see if there is someone inside. I guess you never learn from your mistakes. Right now you can't even think straight so in all honesty, no one can blame you.

A hand places itself on your mouth and you swear your soul almost left your body. Pulling you closer to him, the boy presses a kiss on your jaw and you immediately recognize the softness of his lips. It's Oikawa.

"Should I even ask what you're doing here?" Oikawa chuckles deeply and all you want to do is scold the living shit out of him. He's the reason why you're in this mess to begin with, he's the reason why you brutally and shamelessly slapped Iwazumi's ass as if the two of you have known each other forever.

But you decide not to bring it up. If anything Oikawa can do right now, it's to help you get all your frustrations out and take your mind off of the mortification it went through.

Gently biting his hand, he slowly takes it off and you turn to face him in all of his glory. He's wet...not that kind of wet, but wet as in hair down, water droplets glistening over his beautiful warm skin and his deliciously irresistible abs. My God...he's gorgeous...as usual, as expected.

You can never catch him slipping.

"You have no idea what I've been through to get here," you wrap your arms around his neck, linking your lips to his in a long soft kiss. Your clothes have already gotten slightly wet from the humidity in the air but now you're fully drenched as the shower head is emitting hot water right on top of your heads.

Oikawa finds it hard to pull away but he does it anyway, "Wait...we're doing it here?" he looks down at you and you hesitantly nod your head. Oikawa's eyes go wild for a moment, the thought of shower sex in the middle of the boys' showers with the risk of getting caught at any moment seems like the most irrealistic scenario that only occurs in books or movies.

And the fact that you are willing to make a fantasy become a reality...to say the least, it's exciting and thrilling and everything in between.

He hides his excitement however.

"You said after practice!" You protest when he says nothing. Oikawa shakes his head, "I said after practice, not right after practice."

You think about it for a few seconds only to realize that if anyone here is to blame, it's you. After all, it's you misunderstanding the message that caused the humiliation with Iwazumi.

"Right," you click your tongue as you slowly let go of Tooru, "fine then...I guess we'll meet later," you say with a hint of disappointment but you know too damn well that Oikawa won't pass an opportunity like this. He might not seem like it but he's quite the scandalous.

"But I suppose," Oikawa starts and you stop in your tracks, your mouth moving awkwardly as to prevent your smile from showing, "since you're already here," he grabs you by the waist and slams your chest again his naked form, a giggle escaping your lips as he attacks your neck with random wet sloppy kisses.

"Wait," you push yourself out of his grip, still giggling, "we need to be really quiet," you strip yourself out your sticky wet clothes, you even take off the shower sandals you're wearing and hold on to Oikawa so as not to slip, break your neck and die naked...this can take a whole different turn.

Oikawa softly slams you against the wall of his cubicle, placing a hand on your cheek while the other is placed on the back of your neck, holding you still. He practically has you trapped in the most romantic and dangerously close position.

His lips hovers over yours in what you assumed to be teasing but he's actually hesitant and wants to take his time with you. You're impatient, too impatient you can't help yourself but try to take the lead but you remember he has you under his grip. He's in control and you have no say in it.

He finally gives in as his lips finally catch yours in soft repeated kisses, taking small breaks in between, whipering praises you can barely hear due the running water and weird random noises the boys are making. Then It hit you right then and there, you're really about to have sex when your team is literally on the other side, one of the might even be in the cubicle next to yours...

...but truly you don't care. Oikawa is looking like a full course meal and you are ready to, metaphorically speaking, devour him and the risk of someone finding you in an intimate position is the thrill and anxiety you never knew you needed.

Your make out session with Oikawa seems to last forever, he's taking his sweet time and being so gentle you can feel butterflies dancing in your stomach. You're not complaining but seeing how soft he's being when last time you were both this close, he was so rough and agressive, confuses you for a bit. Right now, you don't know how Oikawa likes it but you can tell he likes to surprise you and that he has so many tricks up his sleeves, he's just waiting for the opportun moment to showcase each one of them.

Your hand rests on his chest, fingers slowly tracing random figures as it finds itself moving unconsciously towards his visible erection. Oikawa stops breathing for a moment, he pulls away and looks down to see the boldness of your movements. Letting out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding, the boy who is wet from head to toes, rests his face on your shoulder, slowly closing his eyes when you grab his dick.

You're now in charge of things and you can't believe how easy it was for him to give up the leadership. Triumphantly, you allow yourself to smile a little knowing that he can't see the satisfied expression on your flushed face. You raise you other hand and place it on the back of Oikawa's neck.

Water droplets from his hair fall on your shoulder, you stroke his length in the slowest pace to possibly exist, making sure to neglect the throbbing tip that is begging for your touch. Oikawa, feeling frustrated, pushes his hips forward slamming you to the wall once again, urging you not to torture him with inconsiderate actions.

He moans quietly; a soft melody to your ears and it feels as if it's made for you to hear. Granting him what his body aches for the most, your thumb presses against his tip and he stiffens, a sweet whimper leaving his lips.

Praising him yourself, you can sense his erratic breathing as the movement of your hand gains speed gradually, teasing him as much as you can. You want to break him, have him under your mercy, have him moan your name sinfully into your ears, have him begging for your touch...is it too much to ask for?

Mostly, a submissive Oikawa seems like a fantasy you never knew you had. There are things you want to do him and you don't dare to even think of them because that's how much disgusting and dirty they are. It's almost as if he had awaken in you the kinky weird side which you were ignorant of its existence.

The brown-haired boy, who's practically drooling on your shoulder from the amount of pleasure you are serving him, decides that it's about time for him to regain control but he finds it hard to stop his hips from desperately moving under your touch so the one thing he can do, to somewhat prove that he's not completely under your control, is to pleasure you in exchange.

Feeling his hand rubbing against your clit is unexpected so you close your thighs shut. He huffs angrily as he uses his knee to spread them open, slightly lifting your leg to grant him more space. This time however, he rubs his thigh against your core, his fingers still rubbing your clit.

He's challenging you and there is nothing than infuriates more than someone who belittles you and underestimates what you can offer. You take this as an invitation to tighten your hand around his cock, adding more pressure and speed.

Oikawa bites into your shoulder to suppress his loud moans from exposing you. He doesn't give up, however. Instead, he pushes his fingers deep inside of you and you quietly gasp as the suddenness of his actions. An eye for an eye, he's simply mirroring what you're doing.

Holding into him for balance, you find yourself begging him to keep going and Oikawa's ego doubles in size. Lifting his head from your shoulder, his back hurts a little bit but it doesn't compare to the ecstasy that is slowly filling him, taking over his senses.

You finally get to see his face, after what seemed to be ages; he's flushed, his brown eyes are emitting different emotions. Lips once again reunited, his feel familiar on yours. This kiss however isn't gentle at all. He bites and nips, his tongue not allowing you to breath or even realize what is happening. He's almost like a drug, intoxicatingly euphoric.

Even though you and Oikawa have absolutely no feelings for each other, your bodies, collided against one another in a steamy hot position accompanied by the sound of the water contact with the floor, refusing to let go of one another as if you are long lost lovers that are somehow reunited by a touch of destiny...it's so romantic to think about it this way...and the chemistry is undeniable between the two of you.

In your mind, it's beautiful; the way Oikawa has his thigh between yours, rubbing mercilessly, carelessly at your entrance teasingly, the way his long fingers move in a circular motion, occasionally gliding up and down, his mouth linked to yours in messy kisses, drooling all over your chin. But you know for sure that you look like two chickens hugging each other, and quite honestly, it doesn't matter, because all you can see is Oikawa's eyes fluttering softly, he's ethereal.

"Wait wait wait," you say as you pull away. He's disappointed, for he was about to reach his climax and so were you. Both of you are breathless, still holding on into each other except that he is no longer rubbing against you, and you already miss feeling him inside of you.

You gently push him, asking for more space, he doesn't protest, he's simply intrigued and has no idea what you have in mind. Turning around, you rest your forearms on the wall and turn your head to him, slightly bending yourself to give more access to your ass.

What you say next almost drives him insane.

"Is it bad that I want you to...come...inside of me?" once again, a basic porn lign but hearing it coming from your mouth, Oikawa's dick jumped as if agreeing to your request.

Excited...perhaps too excited, Oikawa reaches for you and almost slips if it weren't for you who saved his ass by lending him an arm. Nodding his head in embarrassment, he seems hesitant at first but you send him a reassuring look before turning to face the wall again, forearms resting against it.

Oikawa positions himself at your entrance, one hand holding his cock and the other grabbing your love handle. Slowly entering you, you feel the air leaving your lungs as you try to maintain your composure. The last thing you need is to exaggerate your moans and risk getting caught.

The thought of Daichi catching you...or worse, Kuroo who will not hesitate to snitch on you...the idea seems quite terrifying...

You haven't had any problems with Kuroo so far and you thought he seemed nice although his rooster hair screams arrogance, but people have warned you about him. He loves following the rules and he loves punishing those who break the rules...obviously, he's not as strict as some paint him to be. It's just an inside joke he doesn't know about.

Oikawa notice that you're quiet. He slams into you harder than before, pulling you out of your daydream. Gasping for air, you hold into the wall as he pushes himself deeper and deeper into you. He pulls away and teases your entrance but you can't take anymore of his teasing, so you beg him with a whine, expressing that you are not satisfied with his absence between your legs.

Oikawa chuckles at your despair, finding it amusing and quite entertaining. Grabbing your love handles, he allows himself to enter you once again, this time however, he doesn't take it slow. He starts fast and only adds speed the more your desperate whimpers fills the cubicle.

Slapping noises have filled the air so much so that you are convinced someone will pull the curtain at any moment. This is scandalous...this is way too scandalous for what you can handle, but you don't stop and you don't want Oikawa to stop.

Turning your head, you ask him to kiss you and he gladly does so, smiling while at it. His chest against your back, one of his hands travel to your neck, wrapping itself around it while his thumb traces you jaw repeatedly.

Oikawa is about to orgasm, he decides against it, he wants both of let go at the same time. He thinks it will make the experience overall far more enjoyable.

With his mouth preventing yours from moaning, you feel the sudden urge to pee and that only means one thing, you're close. You're surprised you haven't come yet with all the skills Oikawa has portrayed today.

Your walls clench around him, announcing that you can't hold it in anymore, and so he lets go, shooting his load inside of you, his hand tightening around your throat. You let go as well, euphoria taking over you; a pleasantly familiar feeling introducing itself.

You're still making out, you truly don't wish for this to end that you hadn't realize it was over already. He's still inside of you, his member slowly returning to its soft state.

His hands travel to your breasts and he massages them gently. You finally pull away and take a really deep breath. "Care to take a shower with me?" Oikawa suggests and you instantly nod, remembering that you're still sweaty from practice.

Oikawa pulls himself out and you can feel a warm liquid leaving your entrance. Disgusted a bit at the stickiness of his cum, he notices it immediately so he grabs your arm and pulls with him under the hot water.

Oikawa takes it upon himself to clean you and you do the same; you wash your hair, he washes yours, you scrub his body, he scrubs yours. You even have different conversations about the type of shampoo you use, the political feud between North and South Korea, dinosaurs, the end of the world and your favorite ice cream and pizza toppings.

You were about to go for a second round but decided against it, for most of the boys are done showering and there is no way you can conceal the loud noises anymore, but this didn't stop you from you stealing a few kisses here and there from one another.

To sum it up, it was quite fun and Oikawa is far too caring to be just a one night stand; you can't label him as that anymore, not when he's so tender and kind, not when you clearly talk to each other every day, not when you agreed to fuck occasionally.

You were the last ones to leave the showers so the changing room is empty.

"You knew you were going to get wet...why didn't you bring your own clothes?" Oikawa mutters under his breath as he finds himself forced to share his clothes with you. He doesn't mind, if anything, you wearing his shirt, and by that I mean nothing beneath it, seems to be very tempting.

"You caught me," you let out an exaggerated gasp, "I was going to steal your shirt so I can cast a love spell on you. That way, you'll follow me around like a lost puppy and you'll do whatever I say," you clap your hands together dramatically, "Bravo Oikawa, you have revealed my monumental plan."

Oikawa throws his shirt at your face and you simply laugh at his reaction. Grabbing a towel, he walks towards you as you finally get dressed. His shirt barely covers anything; it ends right below your butt.

You sit on a bench and Oikawa stands behind to help you dry your hair, you stay still allowing him to do the job correctly but you can't help but break the silence, "Can I ask something?"

Oikawa absentmindedly hums, too focused on squeezing the water out of your wet hair. He then proceeds to grab some hair oil and pour some on his palms. He rubs them together and begins to massage your scalp. Melting at his warm touch, you find yourself wondering if there is anything this man can't do.

"Why were you at the club alone that day?" you stare at his reflection in the mirror. His eyebrows are furrowed, his hair is still wet and sticking to his temples, His cheeks are slightly red from the hot scorching shower and he's half naked, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a towel around his neck.

Oikawa isn't surprised by your question, he's mostly confused as to why you decided to ask him that out of nowhere. It's completely out of context, that's what's taking him off guard.

"Needed some time alone," he casually replies, eyes still focused on massaging your scalp. Apparently, Oikawa, despite his need to be surrounded by people all the time, still needs some time by his lonesome. It is to expected... after all, everyone likes to be left alone but no one likes to be lonely.

"Why were you alone?" he asks you the same and you shake your head, "I wasn't alone. I was with Tanaka, Nishinoya, Haru and a couple of girls from the the other building."

"Must have missed them."

You simply nod at his response, not knowing what to say but then you get the bright idea to ask him more about something he clearly doesn't feel like talking about. Way to go, Y/N.

"Do you mind if I ask why you needed some time alone?" you feel instant relief when Oikawa doesn't showcase any sort of emotion expressing his insatisfaction with how nosy you're being.

Let me correct myself, it doesn't seem like he doesn't want to talk about it, it just seems that he doesn't want to show that he cares about it. "My girlfriend...well my ex broke up with me a few days before the training camp started," he explains when he finally let go of your hair. He then proceeds to dry his own, still standing behind you.

"And before you ask why she broke up with me...let's just say I," he stops as he think of the right words to phrase it, "I have ... perhaps... cared more about volleyball," he's not satisfied with his choice words however, they are not enough to explain how complicated it was between him and his ex.

"I see," you're not satisfied with your choice of words either. You can't tell what he must be feeling, is he heartbroken? Is he hurt? Is he taking responsibility for it? Did he care about her?

"Did you love her?" you voice out one of the many questions that are traveling your mind. Oikawa's eyes meet yours in the mirror reflection, "I think I did," he shrugs his shoulders, "It doesn't matter now," he seems to be deep in thoughts.

With that being said, you decide to change the subject before it gets any more gloomy and the first thing you can think of is Iwa-chan, a victim of your perverted actions. You don't know how you can survive the rest of the training camp with the humiliation you've caused yourself and the trauma you've caused him.

"By the way," you cough awkwardly, "I might have done something really bad."

"Don't tell me you forgot to take your pills...I swear I'll die if you say it," Oikawa's eyes widen for a moment and you momentarily giggle at his very honest yet panicked reaction.

"No it's not that," you press your lips together, remembering the loud noise you hand made when in contact with Iwa-Chan's cheeks...the other kind of cheeks. It must have left a visible mark.

Throwing your head back, Oikawa lowers himself and presses a quick kiss on your lips, and you think to yourself, it's now or never. You hold into his neck keeping him still, your eyes focusing on his chin."I might have pissed off Iwa-chan...and I don't think he'll forgive me this time."


	11. Last Day of Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I changed the name of the book to ‘Out Of the Blue’ Bc it fits better so sorry for the confusion xd 
> 
> Enjoyyy bbs

It's the last day of the training camp. Time really flies by.

Are you sad?

A little but you miss your mom and friends so much and you can't wait to meet them again...and gossip till the end of times. You know for sure it's going to take a couple of days for them to fill you up with the latest news.

Your mom has the news of the whole prefecture and your friends, Mina and Mishimiya, have intel on every single dramatic situation that has occured in Karasuno high; from breakups to scandals, anything that can cross your mind. I would love to say that you're not into drama but I would be telling lies; you are born to be dramatic and there is nothing wrong with that.

Some team members have decided to get together after the barbecue feast you just had. Said feast was chaotic to say the least; the fukurōdani captain whose name has completely slipped out of your mind (totally and completely understandable seeing the abundance of boys in the camp)...he ate all the meat you had put so much effort in grilling. You were angry, very angry but you couldn't react over three pieces of meat. Thankfully, his friend, whose name remains unknown as well, and who looks exactly like the spitting image of Iwa-chan, just in different fonts, offered his meat to you.

Now I know what you're thinking...no, not that kind of meat. He apologized as much as he can and chased his friend to scold him for stealing your food.

Then there was Hinata, who decided to throw watermelon seeds randomly at whoever passes by him.

Kageyama drinking milk...again...it's very rare to see him not holding milk between his hands.

Yamaguchi being so obvious and suprisingly, not staring at you but staring at Yachi instead. You're glad he no longer shows affection because you couldn't possibly reject him when he looks so adorable almost all the time. It hurt a bit that you're no longer the center of his attention but it's for the best.

Oikawa being the spontaneous person he is and starting conversations with almost everyone...excpet Kageyama and Ushijima of course.

Speaking of Ushijima, he was quietly eating his vegetables, occasionally glancing at Oikawa like a creepy stalker.

Whereas Tendou was protesting loudly and trying to convince everyone that he doesn't look like the gay pedophile clown from a famous anime. His efforts were vain, even you can see the resemblance.

But now here you are, at four in the morning, sitting in the common room of the other building, Hinata's head seated on your lap as you're running your hands through his wild orange hair ... but here comes the unexpected part, he's high. He's so high you were convinced, for a moment, he had stopped breathing but he just seems paralyzed and calmer than usual, you can see the regret in his eyes.

You decided to sit with him just to make sure he doesn't die all of a sudden.

The question that presents itself is who offered drugs to Hinata. Why would they bring drugs to the training camp when it's clearly not a place for wild parties and drugs? You soon get your answers when you see a fake blond man slipping some to Asahi and your eyes widen at the fact that Asahi, who looks like a saint, occasionally does drugs.

Still you know you're not in a place to judge; you have done some pretty fucked up shit and tried drugs yourself, plus appearances can be quite deceiving. After all, Hinata looks like the most innocent person alive, with his childlike eyes and petite figure, yet you caught him watching porn several times and he doesn't hesitate to stare at your breasts. The boy has no shame whatsoever.

"Hey," a deep manly voice pulls you out of your thoughts. Still in a haze, you stare at the large individual hovering over you for a few seconds. "Hi," you reply as you watch him take a seat next to you, his muscular thigh slightly touching yours and the first thought that comes to your mind upon seeing Ushijima is _his dick was in my mouth_. You almost feel tempted to say it out loud, scream the statement proudly as if you had unlocked a new level in a video game.

There is a bit of silence between the two of you and you feel thankful for the noise filling the room; you can make out girls giggling about Asahi trying to freestyle dance. He's sweaty and uncontrollable...you have never seen him like this.

Ushijima is staring at him with what you can only assume to be confusion and disgust. "He's on drugs," you quickly explain and his confusion immediately fades away. Nodding his head, he replies, "I thought so," then his eyes move to the human tangerine laying on your lap, eyes barely open, still regretting his life decisions.

"Him too?" You can hear a hint of surprise in his emotionless voice and you nod your head once again, not finding much energy to open your mouth and most importantly, feeling your throat tightening because of the awkwardness between the two of you.

With Oikawa, there is no awkwardness. It's almost as if you've been married for years now. You truly don't know how to explain it but you feel spontaneous when you're with the Aoba Johsai captain.

With Ushijima, it's weird as hell. You have to think about you're going to say and reconsider every word that comes out of your mouth. What makes it worse is the fact that he doesn't know how to interact.

At first, you thought he was just being mean but it turned out he really doesn't know the basics of basic communication. For example, he doesn't laugh at your jokes, he simply presses his lips like an old white farmer. It's almost as if you have to study his body language and learn a whole different type of communication with Ushijima. It's tiring to study his emotions when he doesn't show them to begin with.

And it's not like you have been talking that much in all honestly. He would just sit next to you and you would exchange words here and there, that's about it.

"I didn't think you were a party guy," you state loudly so he can hear you. Clearly, it's not a party, it's a get together. There is no music but there is booze, drugs and you just saw Nishinoya entering the bathroom with a girl. Good for him.

"Ah Well," His cheeks turn red and he avoids eye contact, failing to hide his obvious embarrassment, "I figured there is nothing wrong with seeing you one last time," he finally answers, staring straight ahead at lord knows what.

You almost faint at how adorable he is and he's obviously unaware of his effect on you. You're also extremely flattered by his confession although it's a friendly one. It still means something.

Ushijima didn't like you that way, he's sure of it. He barely knows you and he's not one to easily fall for another person but he finds you hot, extremely hot. He wishes you had done more than oral sex. However, he's not sure if you're up to it and he chose not to press on the matter or even suggest the idea.

If it's meant to happen, it will somehow.

"You do know we live in the same prefecture, right?" you raise an eyebrow at him, your hands still playing with Hinata's hair. He's now asleep and you can't wait to scold him when he wakes up...or maybe you'll let Daichi do the job, he's far more scary than you could ever be.

Ushijima mentally facepalms himself, feeling like an idiot but he can't help but feel hopeful. Knowing that this isn't the last time he'll get to see you is something he didn't expect to phase him that much. "That's Nice to know," he answers calmly and there it is again, you can't seem to know what's going in his mind when he goes quiet.

"Is it just me or that girl is glaring at you?" You can see feel a set of eyes on you...mostly on Ushijima; a blond girl staring with an intensity it makes him shiver. Ushijima sighs and mentally facepalms himself once again.

"She's...someone I hooked up with," he proceeds to explain and your mouth falls open. You were not expecting that specially from him. Once again, looks can be quite deceiving.

"You? Hooking up? I would have never guessed it," you don't hesitate to voice out your opinion but he understands it completely wrong. For you to assume he doesn't have sex hurt his pride, it's almost as if you're telling him he didn't please you enough that night when you haven't even reached third base.

"I have my needs," he doesn't show he's offended. Instead, he hides it and decides not to think much of it. You simply nod your head, a smile decorating your face, still unable to process this new piece of information.

Ushijima can't help but notice how Oikawa has been glancing at you every here and there. "Is it just me or Oikawa is watching your every movement?"

You're aware that Oikawa is watching you. You had a little disagreement earlier. Nothing serious though, you just don't feel like having sex but Oikawa wants it so bad. Don't get me wrong...Sex with Oikawa is never a bad idea but he doesn't get tired.

His stamina is unbelievable and he's almost horny all the time. You've been going at it like rabbits and you didn't complain at first but the guy is abusing your holes too much and you feel tired all the time. You can't seem to focus on the simple tasks you're given, you find yourself sleeping all of a sudden...it's really affecting your everyday life.

So he kept waiting for you to show up but you stood him up, thinking it's the best way to express that you have no desire to have sex with him tonight. You were wrong. You wish you could have addressed the issue directly instead of leaving him hanging and now it's too late to do it.

He's not angry...he's just...actually he's angry. And now, seeing you hanging out with Ushijima, the second person he dislikes the most; the first one being Kageyama, he feels like a clown. As dramatic as it may sound, he feels betrayed.

"Did something happen between you and Oikawa?" Ushijima stares at your side profile, sensing the tension between the two of you. You immediately shake your head no and avert your gaze at him. "He's just being childish."

Upon seeing that you're no longer focused on him, Oikawa only got angrier. He unconsciously finds himself taking furious steps towards you, pure jealousy and envy emitting from his dark eyes, feeling the sudden need to kill someone. He pushes people out of his way, not caring about their protests and he stops once he's standing in front of you, all high and mighty.

Ushijima stifles a laugh and tries to hide his smile when you're just feeling second hand embarrassment. What does Oikawa have on his mind? No one knows but right now, all he's doing is glaring daggers at the Shiratorizawa captain sitting next to you, and it doesn't take Ushijima that long to understand what Oikawa wants.

"That's my cue," he lifts himself from the couch, "Goodbye Y/N," he lowers himself to your level and kisses your cheek and you know he did it on purpose. Oikawa's fist tightens...this is the ultimate movie cliché scene where the two boys fight over a girl and you can't believe it's actually happening right here, right now...except they're not actually fighting for you. You're just giving yourself too much credit.

Oikawa fakes a smile towards the large guy who does the same. You find yourself sinking deeper into the couch, trying your best not to laugh at how awkward and messy this is. Oikawa invites himself to sit next to you, confused at to why Hinata is sleeping on you.

You don't know what to say and so does he. Usually, he starts the conversation, he's the talkative one, he's the one who can't keep his mouth shut but it seems that he's not finding any difficulty doing it right now.

"You're really petty, you know that?" You find yourself obliged to talk. Anymore weird silence, you might as well just kill yourself.

Oikawa lets out a breath, "Oh I'm petty?" he shakes his head, an ironic smile spread on his face. "Yeah you're petty," you repeat once again as you stare at the side of his face, "you want to know why?" you stop for a moment before you continue, "You made Ushijima feel. uncomfortable...You made _me_ feel uncomfortable."

"I didn't ask him to leave!" He protests as he turns his head to face you. He doesn't understand what you mean by the last part of your statement. How did you make feel uncomfortable? If anyone here is to blame, it's you. You're the one who left him waiting like an idiot.

"You threatened him with your eyes...listen I know you and him don't agree on some stuff but I don't want to be in the middle of it or have to choose sides or whatever."

"I'm not forcing you to choose sides and why are we even talking about him?"

"Why are you here then?" You know why he's here but you play the dumb. He stares at you with a raised eyebrow, his facial expression screams _what the hell_. Right now, if anyone here is petty, it's you for sure.

"I think...we both know what I want to talk about," he presses his lips together, his hands resting on his lap. You can't help but stare at his veins, the way their green color contrasts beautifully with his pale skin and you can't help but fantasize about him choking you with no mercy. For someone who's tired of constant sex, you can't stop thinking about it.

"Why didn't you show up?"

He asks all of a sudden and you decide to be honest, there is no point in lying. Hell you could have avoided this disagreement had you been honest from the beginning. Like I said, you love to be dramatic so much so that you find yourself starting problems unconsciously.

You sigh deeply, a sigh you didn't know you were holding, "I didn't feel like it," you instantly feel a weight lift off your shoulders. See, that wasn't so bad. That wasn't bad at all. Oikawa quietly nods his head, deciphering your words as if they're some mysterious code for a hidden message. 

"A message would have been nice? A call maybe? It would've been really appreciated?" this time, Oikawa sighs as he places his arms behind his head. You sit there for a while, no words being exchanged, just you staring at the scene Asahi was making.

Perhaps you haven't been considerate of Oikawa's feelings or you'd just assumed it wouldn't matter to him since you're nothing but a hook up to him. It's wrong of you specially when Oikawa has shown you, on multiple occasions, that he cares about you and you know he cares about you, it's a weakness of his; he gets attached easily.

It's something you've learned over the past month, Oikawa loves to surround himself with people. He has so much love to give and he doesn't hesitate to do it. He also shows affection and doesn't expect anything in return.

Sure, one would assume that he expects pleasure from you but no, that's not how you see it at all. Oikawa enjoys your company and he reminds you of it whenever he can. It's undeniable that your relation is based mostly on physical affection but you don't feel like a disposable piece of meat. Somehow, you're sure that when you stop hooking up, which will inevitably and eventually happen one day, he'll still take it upon himself to ask about you, to call you and make sure you're doing fine, to help you and assist when you need him.

Perhaps you're trusting him a bit too much and there is a possibility that things can get messed up pretty fast, but you choose to believe that he won't take things personally. You choose to believe that he'll wish you good luck and you'll both go your separate ways.

You refuse to believe otherwise.

"I'm sorry," a simple yet genuine apology leaves your mouth but Oikawa doesn't seem to notice how true and honest it is so you decide to explain yourself further, "I should have been honest with you," you start, unsure and hesitant. You're wondering what Oikawa is thinking about, he's been too calm and you don't like how a stupid argument like this has changed him so drastically in just a few minutes.

"I don't see why you couldn't do that from the beginning," Oikawa interrupts, eyes still focused on Asahi who is now grinding on an drunk Tanaka while Haru is in the back clapping like a maniac. It isn't a pleasant sight at all...you need to remind Asahi not to take drugs ever again.

"You could have simply told me you're not in the mood, I would have respected that," Oikawa can barely focus on what he's saying, for the sound of Tanaka vomiting on Asahi's back is quite disturbing and the smell is horrendous.

Hell you can't even focus on his words, you swear your throat is burning from the strong smell that is Tanaka's vomit. What does he feed on? The color, the smell, the texture ... everything suggests that you should be concerned.

"My point is," Oikawa stops midway, taking a deep breath and immediately regretting it. He coughs uncontrollably, gagging at the intoxicating odor that has infiltrated his lungs. "My point is...I can't do anything without your consent. I'm just hurt you assumed I would."

"Also can we get out of here? I don't think I can handle the smell anymore," he adds before placing a hand on his nose and mouth. "My god I thought you'd never ask...okay help me with Hinata, will you? We can't leave him here," poor Hinata must be having nightmares by now with the atmosphere that is surrounding him.

Without a fuss, Oikawa picks up the human tangerine bridal style and you laugh at the sight. Certainly, this is the last thing you were expecting from this weird night and you can't say you're disappointed. If anything, you are content despite the fact that Asahi and Tanaka have managed to end the get together earlier than expected, causing everyone to flee the common room.

Walking out of the building, you're greeted with a cold breeze and the smell of fresh wet grass. Marching with Oikawa who's holding Hinata like he's nothing but a piece of paper, you feel nostalgic for some reason. The night is coming to an end and you're an hour away from leaving Tokyo and returning to your hometown.

"Let's take him to the bus," Oikawa suggests and you agree quietly. There is no point in returning to the dorms anyway, everyone packed their bags earlier and they're ready to leave...not all of them, some were crying and hugging each other, promising to stay in contact and meet every once in a while.

After walking for a few minutes, you finally arrive to the parking lot. It's a bit empty seeing as everyone is busy saying goodbye or puking their heart out so as not to get caught by the coaches.

Oikawa enters the bus and places Hinata in a random seat. The human tangerine's eyes open lazily but he's soon fast asleep whereas Daichi is attacking with you questions about your teammates whereabouts. You don't know how to answer. You simply warn him about the disaster he might find in the common room.

Oikawa jumps from the stairs of the bus, landing with a soft thud. "Thank you," you whisper quietly as you slowly approach him but he seems to be distancing himself. You stop in your tracks but he doesn't, he simply turns and walks away.

"Oikawa!" You call out his name as you run with all the power you can muster, grabbing aggressively by his shirt, pulling him back. You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him from the back, and he's speechless, taken aback by you suddenly showing him affection.

He feels warm, he smells familiar, it feels like home, you feel at ease.

"I'm sorry...You're not a rapist!" you're loud and he doesn't appreciate it. He turns around and places a hand on your mouth, threatening you with his eyes, "Can you get any louder?" he whisper yells at you as he looks around to see if anyone is watching. He lets go of your mouth when he sees that the area is practically deserted.

He drags you behind the bus...if this isn't scandalous, I don't know what is.

"Why did you walk away like you're in some sort of movie?" you can't help but remark, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I was trying to be cool and all," Oikawa folds his arms like an spoiled toddler.

"Why did you catch up to me and hug me from the back?" he basically asks the same question and you answer with the same response, "was trying to be extra and all."

"I can't believe we're living in a k-drama," you add shortly after and the boy standing in front of you nods his head vigorously, announcing that he was about to say the same. You both laugh for a moment then proceed to talk about your favorite k-dramas.

Soon you realized you had completely gone off tracks. This usually happens with Oikawa, you start talking about something and end up talking about another thing completely different and irrelevant. Honestly, k-dramas are relevant so it's fine in this case.

"Alright can we stop talking about IU and actually talk about...?" You raise your eyebrows for him to get the hint. He acts dumb, "about?"

"About about?"

"About?"

"Abouuuut?"

"About what?"

"About the thing?"

"What thing?" He laughs.

You groan, "about the things...happening between us. I don't want to leave this camp with unresolved issues," it has only occurred to you that if you don't talk it out right now, you never will.

"Fine," Oikawa sighs dramatically, "Although I rather talk about IU some more ...she's pretty hot," he moans the last part and all you can think of is Coach Takeda spying on the two of you, enjoying the free cinema, with a beer in his hands. Shaking off this random unexplainable thought, you ask Oikawa who's hotter; You or IU, the korean actress slash singer?

"I'd give you up for her at any moment."

His response was fast, way too fast. You clearly expected him to choose her but he could have at least pretended to be thinking about it just so not to hurt your feelings. This earned him a smack on the shoulder.

"As if she would spare you a glance," you scoff intentionally to provoque him and it does because for the next five minutes, he talks about how he will impact the future standard of beauty in the whole of Japan. Once again, you're off tracks and talking about something completely irrelevant although you can actually see Oikawa changing the world with his ethereal features.

"Alright seriously speaking, as much as I'd love to listen to you ranting about how gorgeous you are, I think we have more pressing issues," you've barely managed to interrupt. He's back to his normal self, talking and talking incessantly. You don't mind it, you prefer loud Oikawa over the quiet one.

"But you do agree I am beautiful?" he raises his forefinger in the air. This guy really doesn't know when to stop. Usually, you wouldn't give in and confess that you find him attractive because that will only make him less humble than he already is. If you giving him a compliment; an honest one, can make him shut up for a few minutes, so be it. "You are, there is no denying it."

Oikawa does his signature little dance, the one he always does when he's right or when he gets what he wants. Right now, you have given him what he desires the most; your validation.

Somehow, it matters to him.

"Now will you listen to me?" You're growing impatient, it's only a matter of time before an angry Daichi comes back, holding Asahi and Tanaka by their ear. When he gets irked, it's best to avoid him in general.

Oikawa pretends to be zipping his mouth with an invisible key and throws said key away. Mouthing a 'thank you', you wrap your arms around Oikawa's waist, your hands dangerously close to his butt. Throwing your head back a little to meet his mesmerizing orbs, it takes everything in you not to attack his lips.

Oikawa wants to speak but he refrains from doing so. He can feel your chest heaving in and out against his own, and a soft blush creeping up to his face. He's thankful it's dark outside and the only light illuminating the streets is the lampposts'.

"I'm sorry for being a pussy and standing you up," you start swaying and Oikawa sways with the same rythme, mimicking your actions.

"And?" He really can't control himself , can he?

"And for not texting or calling to tell you I won't show up."

"And?" He taunts once again. You simply roll your eyes as you sway softly with him.

"And for calling you petty earlier."

"Annnd?" He elongates the word. Right now, he's just having fun and messing with you.

"And for assuming that you won't respect my boundaries."

"Annnnnd?" he can't help but laugh at how obedient you're being. He finds it adorable how you're actually keeping up with him and so he couldn't resist the temptation that is kissing ur nose.

All you can think of is the amount of blackheads he sucked off with his vacuum like-lips. (A/N: don't ask why I wrote this)

"And for hitting you."

"Wait when did you hit me? I don't- " you smack Oikawa in the ass and he jumps in his place, a huff leaving his slightly parted lips. "Someone is enjoying this a little bit too much," you announce laughing hysterically at his reaction and he simply presses his lips and squints his eyes, telepathically warning you that you're going to regret this.

Oikawa joins you in your hysterical laughing, finding hard to stay mad at you for too long. Once your laughters died down, his expression gets serious out of nowhere. Still swaying softly, Oikawa grabs your face between his hands and lowers his head just enough for your lips to meet his in a long breathless kiss.

In that moment, you couldn't close your eyes. You're too afraid that if you close them or even dare to blink, he'll disappear out of your sight. His lips fit perfectly with yours or maybe you just imagined it but it felt like everything like you could have asked for.

Your mouths melted immaculately with each other, you let him have dominance for it's pointless to fight for it when your head is in an uncomfortable position.

He finally pulls away, his eyes slowly opening in what seems to be ecstasy and satisfaction. He's been wanting to kiss you the whole night and it's only now that his wish has been fulfilled. You, on the other hand, despite having shared thousands of kisses with him, couldn't help but feel shy all of a sudden.

The kiss, short and brief, felt so sincere and wasn't sexual at all. It felt reassuring, sultry and you wanted it to last forever. Oikawa can sense it as well, that sentiment of familiarity and unconditional devotion.

Resting his forehead against yours, you find yourself exchanging breaths in absolute silence. Right now, no words need to be shared. Right now, everything seems to be where it's supposed to be.

Sadly nothing lasts forever.   
  
  


/  
  
  


Upon hearing your alarm ring, you jump from your place, cursing underneath your breath. You know it wasn't a dream but why do feel like it was nothing but a figment of your vast creative imagination? Was last night that surreal?

For some reason, you remember vividly Tanaka's second round of vomit in the bus, on the ride back to Miyagi, yet you can't seem to remember the kiss, for it was short and you were in a dreamlike state.

Taking in the sight of your bedroom, you realize you're no longer in the training camp and it feels oddly weird to be back home.

Usually, you'd be greeted by Yachi blond locks tickling your face in a sad attempt to wake your from a deep slumber or Sachiko screaming and threatening whoever stole her hair curler when it's literally between her hands...or Kiyoko humming a soft melody as she does her morning skincare routine.

But now, you're greeted by quiet and you can't say that you don't miss not having to share a room with someone, but you had gotten used to the chaotic atmosphere every morning so much so that your home feels like strange place.

It's the weekend meaning no school today, no training, no volleyball...just socializing with your mother and your best friends who will visit you this afternoon.

"Y/N...breakfast!"

You can't say you don't miss your mothers' voice that sounds both scary and warm at the same time. Smiling to yourself, you quickly lift yourself up from the floor and sprint towards the kitchen, your feet making loud thuds when in contact with the hardwood floor.

Kissing your mom on the cheek, she grabs your cheeks together and places a kiss on yours as well, returning your excited morning greeting. "How did you sleep?" she wipes harshly at your cheek to remove her lipstick stain.

"Very well, thanks for asking," you grab the plates she hands you and you proceed to lay the table, preparing for breakfast; miso soup, fish, rice and the classic Japanese omelette. You're thankful you don't have to eat anymore of that crappy cafeteria food, it doesn't hit the same as the one your mother makes with incomparable care and love.

"How was the training camp? Did you cry a little bit? Did you miss me?" your mom felt alone throughout the last month and seeing you thicker and happier than before immediately put a large smile on her face. She thought you'd be thin as hell but she needn't worry about; you have a lot of things going inside of you on a daily basis if you know what I mean.

Besides, Coach Ukai insists you eat a lot of proteins to gain muscle and it seems to have shown on you.

"It was fun and yes I missed you but not to the point of crying," you say teasingly and your mother feints hurt by placing a hand on her heart. Feeling slightly bad, you immediately express how much you've missed her and it's true. It's not easy staying away for a whole goddamn month specially when it's your first time leaving the Miyagi prefecture.

"Did you meet any boys? Maybe a possible future son-in-law?" she tilts her head to the side, lips pursed in curiosity, her tone inciting that she expects you to answer with a yes. You shake your head and swallow the mouthful of rice, "Nooo," your response was exaggerated, a smile threatening to show.

She then hits your shoulder with her forearm aggressively and you hide the pain, "Oh come on...spill the beans," you trust your mother but there is no way you're going to tell her about your hook ups. She believes everyone is as conservative as she is, that no one has sex before marriage. If she knows, she will delete you out of this world.

"I'm not going to talk to you about boys mom," you stop for a moment, "it's weird but I'll tell you what...there is this cute coach, he's like seventy something, has the heart of a young."

"Seventy? I'm only forty-five," your mom grabs you by the ear and you regret deciding to bring up. this subject. "Mom...honestly, you're not getting any younger," you say in between groans as you hold on into your hand. This only makes her tighten her grip and you beg for forgiveness. She finally let go and you rub your earlobes soothingly, squinting your eyes at her.

"I'm not going to have you telling me what to do when you popped out of my womb yesterday," she ignores whatever you have to say next, munching on her breakfast and watching the tv. You can't help but feel that your mother needs someone else but you in her life. After all, you will have to move out at some point and you have to make sure that she's being taken care of, she's not alone and she doesn't get sudden depression episodes.  
  


Your future is unclear though...Are you to chose a career in volleyball or are you to chose something completely unexpected?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on crack I knowwww I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible that's why the only love interests so far are Ushijima and Oikawa. Hell they're not in love with Y/N...yet...idk? maybe? *evil laugh*
> 
> Also I'm curious as to what you're expecting from this story? Who will get the girl? Maybe Y/N will stay single? Maybe there is another love interest? What do you think will happen? I'd love to know your expectations.


	12. Cigarettes before sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback will be very much appreciated :) Enjoioou

The school bell rings announcing the end of another school day. You can't say you miss that sound, it's as horrific as you remember it to be. Grabbing your bag, you walk towards Mina and without asking for permission, you link your arm with hers, resting your head on her shoulder. 

"I miss him," you state for what seems to be the one hundredth time that day. Your friend fights the persistent urge to slap your across the face and pull you out of your haze. You're becoming unbearable.

It's been more than week since you returned to your hometown and Oikawa seems to be living in your head for free. You've been texting for the first few couple days, sending each other dirty inappropriate jokes and meaningless memes, completely out of context. 

Then real life happened and you started texting each other less as the days went by. This didn't shock you at all, everyone promises to keep in touch and they mean it, they even try to actually live up to their promises, it's just that it's not easy to keep up with so many people all at once specially when you barely have time to rest. 

In your case, it's far more complicated; you have to take extra hours to help you keep up with the other students. You're not dumb but you're a lazy procrastinator and this is what you get when you focus solely on volleyball. 

"Just call him," Mina repeats the same advice once again. In all quite honestly, you're getting pretty annoying and she's tired of you fangirling over Oikawa. At first, she found it endearing, how you had a new someone to care about in your life, thinking you are actually looking for a serious relationship that doesn't revolve around sex. That was until you had explained to her that you and Oikawa are anything but serious. 

"He must be busy...I don't want to come off as clingy," it's the same excuses; he's busy, he's in practice, he's sleeping, he's eating...she's certain you're just making those up. Truth to be told, Oikawa is usually busy but he can still reserve some time for you if he wants. You just don't find it in yourself to ask for his attention and he doesn't want to seem obsessed with you...so you can imagine how that's going. 

Two stubborn people meet in unfortunate conditions. How tragically depressing!

"You don't have practice?" Mina asks as you both leave the classroom. The hallway is swarmed with third years, most of them have gloomy expressions on their faces. Some even look lifeless as they march like robots, completely unaware of their surroundings, bumping into whoever comes their way. It's usually like this before the exams; to be more specific, midterms are two weeks away. 

"No, I have to study for a bit," lies. You're to procrastinate because you love being sadistic towards yourself, the pressure and anxiety ensure that the information sticks to your mind; you can't explain how and you're pretty sure no one can. You know you're not alone and that what makes it much more reassuring; Michimiya is also born a procrastinator.

Usually, a day before the exams, you would call each other and weep your hearts out, seriously considering the option of dropping out and becoming strippers specially now that's it's a blossoming business. It's been like that for the last two years, quite the routine if I may add.

However, Michimiya usually gets good grades, she's definitely the type of friend that accidentally coughs out all the definitions and formulas. For you, on the other hand, you're not so lucky but you get by as well, not enough to feel like you have secured your future in the demanding country that is Japan. 

"What about the Ushijima guy?" 

You're now in Coach Ukai's store...how unexpected. You find yourself drawn to this store almost all the time, a part of you chooses to believe it's because of his generosity when it comes to giving you free goods, another part just wants to take a sneak peak of the blond individual smoking his life away. That absolutely in no way gives off stalker vibes. 

Speaking of Stalkers...

"Ushijima...well I don't think I can just show up to Shiratorizawa that is literally on the other side of the prefecture and just ask for him," you sip at your chocolate milk, examining the expiration date of the ramen noodles' pack you're holding with your other hand.

Mina nods her head quietly, seemingly deep in thoughts. She finally decides to speak, "And you idiots didn't think of exchanging numbers?"

You internally facepalm yourself, "Oh wow...you're right...I...did not think of that," you glance at Ukai who is too busy humming an unknown tune, cleaning the top shelves of the pickled foods. He doesn't even acknowledge your existence and you sure as hell don't appreciate it, specially when you're with your friend.

"Besides, I doubt Ushijima has a phone. He's traditional in a way," you press your lips together, finding it hard to focus on the conversation, your eyes occasionally drifting to your coach's back. Mina being herself can't help but notice your movements. However, she doesn't make a comment about it, she simply glances back and forth and raises her eyebrows mischievously. 

You ignore her very expressive facial expressions, deciding to change the subject and actually talk about something interesting. "How are things going with Kai?" you ask as you follow the tall girl to the candy aisle. Mina allows her fingers to graze against the different goods displayed in front of her, her mind travelling to the person you'd just brought up, her boyfriend. 

"I don't know," she mumbles quietly, not bothering to make eye contact with you, "it's suffocating to be with him and really exhausting," this time, she speaks louder for you to hear. The couple have been dating for a while now and they are almost all the time fighting over small details, stupid things really. 

"He's so obsessed with me...why do you leave me on read? Why do you take time texting me back? Why and why and why...it's the same questions, it's the same stuff," she pauses for a while and turns to face you, "He can't seem to understand that I have a life," she randomly moves her hands in the air to add more dramatic effect, "I have friends, I have to study, I have to sleep, I have to eat, I have to shit."

"I confronted him so many times about it and he just doesn't get it," she explains as she grabs random chips and puts them in the basket, "I'm physically and emotionally tired." 

"Yeah what is it with people thinking that just because you're online you're available and you have time for them?" you finally break from your silence. You really don't know how to address this type of issues so you would usually just listen attentively and comment occasionally. It always works.

"I am willing to give him time, just not all of it," she places another bag of chips and you wince at how agressive her actions are starting to get. "That's a lot of chips," you state the obvious and Mina simply sighs ignoring your sad attempt to lighten the mood. 

You stay quiet as you follow your friend, her lost in her own train of thoughts while you're thinking of any solution to the dilemma. Nothing comes to mind however. You've had your fair share of relationships and the fights that come along with them. 

In total, you've dated three people.

Matsuda Yakeru, your first sweetheart; he was sweet and caring but you were only thirteen and it had to an end at some point. Besides, he grew to be quite the delinquent and has lost all manners whatsoever. 

Yuri Rabinovich, the half Russian half Japanese you dated in the last year of middle school. Quite the romantic, his hands were never empty and he was your first kiss. Sadly, he had to move back to Russia when his mother got a better job offer there.  
You cried...a lot.

Sachiko, the one who got you head over heals. She was fierce and she loved you unconditionally. You both dated last year for a about six months and unfortunately broke up before summer. Even though it was a mutual agreement, it wasn't easy and things have gotten more awkward now that you're playing in the same team again.

So are you allowed to label yourself as an expert in relationships? Not really...you're more or so mediocre. 

"Anyway I have to go home, it's getting late," Mina breaks from her silence and you feel bad for being a useless friend. Still it's better for her to figure out this problem specifically because she's the one to make a decision after all, not you. 

"Okay take care babe," you quickly kiss her cheek and she flees the scene, leaving 7 packs of chips in your mini shopping cart. Letting out multiple sighs, you return each pack to its rightful place in order to save Coach Ukai the trouble.

"Oh you didn't have to," the proximity of his voice scares you. He was clearly waiting for your friend to leave to approach you because once the store bell rang announcing she did, the man instantly gave up on what he was doing and scurried to find you. 

Letting out a deep breath, you turn and you swear you can feel the heat emitting from his body. He's dangerously close...your faces are only a few centimeters away and it's thrilling yet scary how intimate this position is. 

"You scared me," you nervously chuckle, not really finding the courage to maintain eye contact with him. You can't stop blinking and it's so hard to focus when he reeks of cigarettes and is looking so handsome and delicious...seems like the right description. 

Coach finally realizes that he came off as a creepy person but he's too excited for some reason. He hasn't seen you much in practice this week. That affected him more than expected.

He takes a few steps away muttering a quick apology and you finally get to see the entirety of him. He's wearing a blue hoodie matching the blue band that has his wild hair pulled back, classic jeans...the casualty of his outfit reminds you that he's not one to be formal or to care for all that matter about what people think of him. He's the bad boy who isn't bad and respects elders. 

"So how was practice?" you realize you might've been staring at bit too long.

"It's fine," Coach finds himself walking along with you to the counter, "Actually no one really shows up with exams and all," he confesses.

"You mean to tell me that Hinata and Kageyama actually skip practice?" you ask, looking up to see his face. He immediately shakes his head no, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "The two live in the court, I have to beg them to leave when it gets late," he proceeds to explain that the enthusiastic duo doesn't seem to care about school much.

You place your items on the counter for him to scan. "On the house," he simply states and before you get to protest, he's already packing your stuff in a paper bag. Shaking your head, you find yourself protesting regardless. "Coach, it's nice and all but I can't keep taking free stuff. It's bad for your business."

Coach Ukai smiles at you, flashing you his lovely teeth. For someone who smokes a lot, he has a really nice smile. "And what do you know about business?" he leans forward, placing his hands on the counter that is separating you.

"I know enough...you're really underestimating me," you feel as if he's belittling you and honestly it's not the first time. Coach Ukai sure likes to remind you that you're only eighteen and that he's eight years older. He acts as if it's some sort of privilege. It doesn't botter you much but sometimes it gets on your nerves. He gets his way just by using that argument. 

"Look this is a mere gesture of kindness...or friendship," he places the bag on a table for you to take. "Are we friends then?" you lean as well, resting your hands on the counter for support, mimicking his actions. Your faces are once again too close. 

Coach Ukai gulps the visible lump in his throat but you can't seem to notice how nervous he is. You're enticing to him, just the thought of the immorality that is you and him being a thing is truly tantalizing. You're like a forbidden fruit he can't have and that makes him want you more. You're a prize waiting to be claimed and he can't have you because he's not even participating in the competition.

"Yes...we are friends," he stares at your eyes and you find a hard time not to choke on your own saliva. 

His eyes are an orange brown, irresistibly captivating and it's only now that you've noticed how gorgeous they are. He's breathtaking and maybe not everyone sees it. Some would look at Coach Ukai and think to themselves, he's okay. To you, he's more than fine. It's all about the aura surrounding him and he's got an alluring one.

"I suppose friends help each other when in need, right?" you lift your hands off the counter and fold your arms together. Unconsciously, he does the same and takes a few steps back, nodding agreeingly with your statement. 

"See right now...I'm really stressing out and I could really use some...," you bring a hand to your mouth mimicking the action of smoking. It doesn't take him long to understand what you're implying. He's not an idiot. 

At first, he seems skeptical about it but he soon gives in and throws his favorite pack of cigarettes in the air. You grab it, a shocked expression on your face. You thought he would scold you till the end of times but no, he did exactly the opposite.

"Oh what the hell," he searches around for something, "I can't tell you not to smoke when I do it religiously," he's still searching for something, "That's just hypocrite," he finally finds a lighter.

Hesitating a bit, you pull out a cigarette and place it between your lips. Coach has left his post and is now standing in front of you, looking down at you with absolutely no expression in his face, a cigarette trapped between his lips. He turns on the lighter and lits his then blows out the smoke on your face.

Watching in awe, you can't help but feel a little turned on with the way he stares at you. He's hot, there it is, the one thought that refuses to leave your mind, the one thought that is repeating itself like a broken CD. 

Soon after, he proceeds to lit your cigarette, a discrete smile taking over his face. You inhale the smoke and it burns your throat a bit but you don't cough, mostly because it's not your first time. Holding it inside for a bit, you can't ignore the urgent sudden feeling that has taken over you, you're horny. You're undeniably and unquestionably aroused and it's all thanks to Coach Ukai, the hot individual that is blowing smoke clouds on your face with absolutely no disgrace.

"Not your first time, huh?" His voice comes out muffled, for the cigarette is still trapped between his lips. He's so experienced he doesn't have to use his hands. You shake your head no in response and he almost feels proud of you but he doesn't voice out his opinion. 

"I'm not going to lie, smoking with you was the last thing on my mind."

"Anything to help with the stress."

"You might as well massage my shoulders," you joke but he doesn't seem to get it, for he disappears for a while and brings a chair. "Sit," he orders, authority lacing his sweet yet harsh voice.

Confused and horny, you obey without having second thoughts. Both of you still smoking cigarettes, Coach Ukai stands behind you and places his hands on each of your shoulders, applying just the right amount of pressure. You melt under his touch, your shoulders immediately loosening. 

"Take off your Jacket."

You do exactly as he says. You're now sitting in your school uniform minus the jacket; a black high waisted skirt, a white blouse, a black tie, classic black shoes and black stockings.

His hands meet your shoulders again, this time however, the only thing standing in the way a thin piece of fabric. You loosen your tie with your free hand as you take a long drag of smoke, deeply inhaling it.

Coach Ukai is gentle, he doesn't want to put too much force for it might leave bruises. His hands occasionally find themselves traveling to your chest and he finds himself obliged to break the unholy train of thoughts that keep crossing his mind. 

But you can't take it anymore, the slight euphoric feeling provided by the nicotine is in no way enough to appease your hunger and you can feel your cuntpulsating, begging to be touched.

Finally, you find it in yourself to take this to the next level. A part of you is scared to be rejected, another just doesn't seem to give a fuck. You throw the cigarette on the floor and step on it then you grab Coach Ukai's hand that is still massaging your shoulder, inviting him to touch your breasts. 

He internally curses under his breath, controlling the sudden urge to slam you against the counter and fuck you senselessly. He thinks it's best to take it slow and enjoy this while it lasts.

As Coach Ukai massages your breasts, he snatches the cigarette away from his mouth and lowers himself to the level of your neck, allowing his lips to come in contact with ur warm skin. You close your eyes, brief gasps escaping your slightly parted lips. 

Growing impatient, he tears your blouse and your breasts spill out. His lips leave your neck momentarily and he grabs you by the nook, pushing you forward. "How do you open this shit?" He huffs angrily as he seems to be having trouble opening your bra. 

Before you get to answer, he has already figured it out. He sends your bra flying towards the unknown and his lips ravage your neck once again. You can't wait to see the marks he'd leave on you.

Using his index finger, he gently strokes your nipples in circular motion. He's aggressive when it comes to your neck but is completely soft when it comes to your tits. It's almost as if he knows how sensitive they can be and knows exactly how to pleasure you without causing you discomfort nor pain. 

Your hand travels to his hair, running your fingers through it . Turning your head to the side, this allows him access to your jaw. He peppers a few kisses until he reaches your lips, and your lips finally meet in what seems to be a hungry demanding kiss. 

One hand wrapped around your breast, the other lifts your skirt up revealing your clothed pussy. He tears your underwear as well and you gasp against his mouth. "What was that for?" you mumble with difficulty against his lips. He simply shuts you up with his tongue, granting himself more dominance. 

The kiss itself is unnatural. He feels like a stranger, and the taste of cigarettes and beer is strong as hell but bearable nonetheless. 

He spreads your thighs with one hand but you close them when you feel shivers running down your spine. He sighs furiously and slaps the inside of your thigh causing you to welp in pain and spread them wide open. 

Without a warning, he buries his finger deep inside of you and you can't deny you're taken aback by the swiftness of his movements. Your thighs tremble unconsciously as the palm of his hand slaps your clitoris every time his middle finger comes in and out of you.

He pulls away just to enjoy the sight, a victorious smirk decorating his polished face. Letting go of your breast, Ukai focus solely on what's between your legs, finding immense entertainment in the simple act that is pleasuring you. He only grows more triumphant when your moans fill the air as his finger gains speed.

You whine when he pulls it out, feeling hollow out of nowhere. Coach Ukai chuckles at your reaction, shaking his head. He's no longer behind you, he's standing right in front of you, taking in the scenery that is you, tits out, thighs spread, barely covered with so little fabric and a tie loosely wrapped around your neck. 

He makes sure to register all the details he can grasp with his pervy honey-like eyes ; the way you're panting heavily, the way you're shaking uncontrollably, the way you're staring at him with both exasperation and despair...he wants to remember all of it for later. 

"Now what?" you're growing desperate by the second. You just want to be touched, that's all. It's not a lot to ask for.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight?" 

You blush furiously and almost immediately when you hear those words, losing the last bit of confidence you had in yourself, unable to meet his intense gaze. The guy is pretty much fucking you with orbs.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" you mumble loud enough for him to hear, still nervous to make eye contact with him. He chuckles darkly and you swear you almost had a mini orgasm right then and there. 

Standing still, he slowly drags his fingers across your thigh, tracing random fingers with his shaky hands, "Let me take my time with you," Coach Ukai whispers, thinking of all the things he wants to do, frustrated that he can't do all of them with so little time.

You see, it's getting late and you'll have to go back home at some point before your mom blows up your phone with calls and messages, promising to beat the living crap out of you.

He kneels and drags the chair closer. Not giving you a second to process what was happening, he spreads your legs apart and dives in like a submarine. You're more stunned with how he's contradicting himself. Wasn't he just talking about taking his time? Why did he give in so easily? 

Wrapping your legs around his head, you jolt forward allowing him to have full access to your wet folds. His tongue is deep inside of you, you can feel it swirl in random patterns, occasionally hitting that one spot that gets you on your knees.

Your hands in fists tightened around his hair, you're surprised he's not bald yet with all the pulling and tugging you've been doing. Coach Ukai grabs your breasts as his tongue works wonders, his eyes don't dare to leave you. He's truly fascinated by how expressive your features can be. 

Eyebrows furrowed, you stare back at him with the same intensity. He pulls away from your entrance and proceeds to suck at your sensitive bud. The pleasure is too much for you to handle but you don't want to cum just yet. You don't want to be that person that reaches climax immediately. Not only will that make him think you're easy to please, it will boost his ego and he'll just become a pain in the ass. 

Your moans are music to his ears, he wishes he could hear them forever or maybe record them and listen to them whenever he feels like it. On second thought, it sounds really creepy to do something like that. 

You can't hold it anymore, you can feel it nearing and nearing with every second that passes by. And the way he's caressing your breast is really not helping. 

"I'm close," you're panting heavily. Upon hearing this, Coach takes it as invitation to add a bit more pressure with his mouth. He gently holds your clit between his teeth, trying his best not to hurt you. 

You cum right then and there, feeling absolutely no shame or dishonor in the fact that your coach, who is eight years older, was just eating you out like there is no tomorrow. Clearly there is nothing wrong with that. 

Coach Ukai wipes his mouth with his wrist. He doesn't even allow you to regain your energy seeing as he immediately got up and asked you to do the same. Your feet are threatening to give you up at any moment so you hold into the nearest thing for balance.

It takes him a few minutes to get naked, completely naked. You fight the urge to smack his ass and you have to remind yourself that this is your coach, your goddamn volleyball coach, someone you're not supposed to sexually engage with him but here you are doing it now. 

He takes your previous seat, on the wooden chair he had brought earlier. His long cock standing high and waiting for you to ride him. He beckons you over and you try to say no.

Maybe you can stop this now before you go any further. Maybe things can go back to the way they were. Maybe you can save the situation by restraining yourself. Somehow you're convinced everything will fall back into its place if you choose to walk away. 

But God he's so tempting. Everything about him is drawing you closer and your legs walk towards him without your permission. Your heart is beating fast for him, your body wants him now more than ever. 

Or perhaps you give in too easily. It's the same case with Oikawa, you can't say no to him, he's inarguably magnetizing...and so is coach Ukai.

You sit on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. The man doesn't think twice and attacks your lips with his surprisingly soft ones, grunting quietly as you grind against him, his dick rubbing your folds, teasing your entrance. 

You pull away and stare at his tanned face. You come to see that you haven't exchanged much words about what's happening right now and maybe you should address the issue before it's too late, before one of you ends up regretting it. 

"This is wrong," you place a hand on his cheek.

"I know," of course he agrees. You're merely stating facts.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," he hums softly as he presses a kiss on your jaw.

"Why aren't we stopping?" you're somewhat content that he's not reassessing his options...meaning you're both in this mess. 

"I don't know," he lifts your skirt up, allowing himself to grab your love handles. He adjusts himself to your entrance and pushes his length slowly into you.

Resting your forehead against his, you suppress yourself from gasping at how long he is. All you can think of is how lucky you are that he's not large in terms of thickness. Otherwise, you would have a crying mess by now.

Coach Ukai allows you to take the lead this time. You move up and down on his cock at a slow steady pace, still adjusting to the unfamiliarity of his member. He tilts his head to the side, mesmerized by the view of your breasts bouncing uncontrollably as you gradually gain both speed and confidence. 

"Easy," he mutters underneath his breath, "Good girl," he praises you quietly as his breathing gets erratic, deep moans leaving his mouth every now and then.

Picking up more speed, you find yourself slamming against his thighs, unholy sounds producing from the unavoidable contact of your flesh with his.

You feel warm and sweaty, it's not easy to be in charge and your legs hurt so much already. You can tell you're going to be sore for a couple of days. However, the look on Coach Ukai's face is totally worth it. 

A thin line of sweat decorating his forehead, eyebrows furrowed in pure ecstasy, lips slightly parted, panting like there is not enough oxygen in the world to fill his lungs...he's strikingly sensual, something you didn't expect from a person like him. 

Coach Ukai loses control all of a sudden. With his large veiny hands placed securely on your love handles, he aggressively slams himself into you, your protests not phasing him at all. 

With how fast he's going, you can barely keep your hands wrapped around his neck and your tits seem to defy all laws of gravity, flying around like crazy. 

"Coach I-" you find yourself incapable of finishing your sentence; his nails are carelessly and unconsciously digging into your skin. 

"God.you're.so.hot," he says in between moans as he nuzzles his face into the book of your neck, licking and biting at the newly formed hickeys he had taken upon himself to give you earlier.

"Coach I can't...no more," you moan into his ear, you chest collided with his. Coach Ukai shoots his load inside of you and you roll your hips against him, feeling yourself nearing the edge as well. 

He tries to speak but he can't. He's too...overwhelmed and can't find the proper words to describe how amazing you are at this. Your walls clench around him and you finally reach your climax.

Foreheads rested against each other, you stay quiet for a moment, exchanging breaths. He's still inside of you, his dick returning to its soft state.

You pull away and kiss his cheek briefly, preparing yourself to get up from his lap.

"That was so...good," he grabs your tie and pulls you to him, linking his lips to yours. You smile, humming agreeingly to his commentary. It was indeed one of the best sexual intercourses you're ever had. 

It seems that you'll be seeing more of him in the future...and that is in no way a complaint. 

"We are so going to regret this, aren't we?"

/

Ushijima is standing at the main gates of Karasuno high. 

He takes a few steps forward then takes a few steps back. He repeats the same action once again. 

Like a lost giant puppy, he's clearly in distress and seems to be battling himself on the inside. Should he come in? Should he leave? No, he can't simply leave. It's taken quite some time to get here, 1 hour to be exact. With the crazy amount of traffic, it wasn't an easy task. On top of all, he came here by taxi. 

Finding a taxi is hard but tolerating the driver's gossip and incessant need to talk about politics...it's harder.

And Lord knows how much a taxi cost him. 

So going back is not an option. 

There are two reasons why he's in Karasuno high. 

One, he was sent to spy on your team, gather as much information as he can, possibly discover a pertinent detail that can somehow change the game. Karasuno might not be as strong as Shiratorizawa but it's still an enemy. 

Two, he wants to see you. It took him a while to realize that you haven't exchanged phone numbers. Hell, he doesn't even have a phone or he didn't seeing that he finally borrowed an old one from Tendou. 

He doesn't see how it is useful for his daily life but if it means being able to contact you, he doesn't mind the piece of junk that is the keyboard phone his friend has presented him. 

Who even uses keyboard phones these days? 

Oblivious to the two set of eyes watching him from the distance, Ushijima finally steps inside Karasuno high, releasing a deep sigh like he's about to free a whole goddamn country. 

Mina and Michimiya smile at one another, telepathically asking one another, Are you thinking what I'm thinking? 

They both sprint to the third floor where you class is to inform you about the arrival of the Shiratorizawa captain. Mina raises an eyebrow when she sees you wearing glasses, reading a book. Michimiya doesn't think much of it. 

"You'll never guess who.we.just.saw," The one with the pixie haircut speaks first.

"He's just as hot as I imagined him to be," Mina adds as if they had rehearsed what they were going to say. 

"He fits the exact description you gave," Michimiya sighs dreamingly.

"Have you seen how large he is? Imagine him giving you a hug!" Mina places a hand on her mouth, obviously too excited. 

"He can break my bones and I would thank him," Michimiya fans herself.

"He can step on me and I'd ask him to do it again," Mina says in a hopeful tone, as if she actually wants him to step on her. 

"Look...I know I always say most muscular guys have small dicks but you can't tell me he doesn't have the biggest fattest juiciest cock in the world," Michimiya states without thinking twice.

Mina gasps in return, "Michi! You're getting pretty bold!" she playfully smacks her friend in the shoulder. 

"You were thinking it as well," the girl in question gets defensive all of a sudden. 

"You said it!" Mina stares at her with disbelief.

They both stare at one another before breaking into a fit of laughters. Both of the girls jump when you slam the book you're reading shut. Taking off your glasses, you press your palms together.

"None of this matters because you're late," you try to maintain a serious face but you know it's only a matter of time before a smile spreads on your face.

"What?" They both say in unison.

"Tanaka and Nishinoya have informed me way before you did," you proceed to explain, "Whatever you both have to give me is old news."

"Are you replacing us with...them?" Mina feels betrayed. She can't get anymore dramatic than she already is. You stay quiet, trying to get the best out of them. They keep waiting for your answer. 

"Oh god no," you finally give in, allowing yourself to smile. It's not easy keeping a straight face with the idiots you have as friends. "Thank god," Michimiya heaves a sigh of relief, clearly not getting that you were just joking. 

"They're sadly not really into gossip. They just happened to see him in the taxi station," you open your book to complete your reading session. 

One would assume you don't care but you do. You just don't know how to react to Ushijima suddenly showing up when it's been two weeks since you last talked to him...and that was back the training camp. You don't even know why he's here. For all you know, he might be wanting to visit one of your teammates or maybe he's on vacation and wants to see what Karasuno high looks like.

"So?" Mina leans back against a random desk, "Are you going to say hi?" 

"I might if I bump into him," you reply nonchalantly, pretending not to be phased by this subject at all when it's exactly the opposite, and you're not fooling anyone with the facade you've put on.

Michimiya nudges you with her forearm upon seeing the large figure that has entered the classroom. Taking your eyes off the book you're reading, you raise them to catch the sight of the Shiratorizawa captain wearing grey jeans, a blue and white blouse with a dark grey shirt beneath it, and black sneakers.

It feels refreshing not to see him wearing something else other than the infamous white volleyball uniform with purple hues.

Your eyes widen unconsciously specially when he takes a few steps towards your desk. Dropping the book on your table, you flinch at the sound it makes but you're incapable of tearing your eyes off him.

Ushijima nods to Michimiya as a sign of courtesy before averting his gaze to you. Your friend tilts her head to the side so Mina can get the hint and thankfully she does. 

"Ah Well! Don't forget what we talked about  
Y/N," Mina says as she approaches you and plants a quick kiss on your cheek. "Save me the details for later," she quickly whispers into your ear.

Michimiya does the same. "By the way, he does have the biggest fattest juiciest cock in the world," you whisper in her ears and she fights the urge to say 'I knew it'.

"We'll leave you two to mingle," Mina claps her hands together and you internally wish the floor could crack open and swallow you into oblivion, "Have fun...at whatever it is...that you're going to do," she's only making things worse and you feel secondhand embarrassment. 

"Not that I'm implying...that...you'll be doing something-" 

"Okay...we get your point Mina, you can leave," you find yourself obliged to interfere before things get messier. At this point, you're not even sure why you are friends. 

Once your friends leave the classroom, Ushijima finally speaks up and what he says next turns you into a blushing mess.

"I might have imagined it but I think I just heard you tell your friend that I have, and I quote, the biggest fattest juiciest cock in the world."

"You must have imagined it," you instantly reply, 

"I'm pretty sure I heard it," he furrows his eyebrows questioningly, knowing damn well you are lying through your teeth. 

"No you didn't...you didn't hear anything," you shake your head, swallowing the lump that has formed in your throat.

"Anyway," you opt for changing the subject before it gets unbearable for you to handle, "Why are you here?" To say you're curious would be the understatement of the year. Ushijima is standing right in front of you, in all his glory, looking as handsome as ever...this seems too good to be real. 

"I-" he stops and scratches the back of his head, "I thought I should pay you a friendly visit," his cheeks turn red out of nowhere and he fumbles with his fingers like a lost child. You stare at him with awe...he can be really adorable sometimes...Emphasis on sometimes. 

"I can tell it's very friendly," you nod your head towards him. He's not fooling you with his petty argument. You can read between the lines; he wants to fuck. "You're telling me you came all the way here just to see me?"

"I'm here to spy on your team as well," he confesses proudly, almost as if it's such a natural thing to do. This results in you raising an eyebrow at the large individual, confused and unsure of how to reply to that. 

"Should I be worried?" 

The brown haired boy shakes his head in attempt to assure you that there is nothing wrong with him stalking your team. He already has quite the stalker reputation and he seems to be ignorant of what everyone thinks of him. Mostly it's Oikawa who spread the rumors and he swears he once saw him once standing outside of his house, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the night, lurking in the shadows...the Aoba Johsai can be very melodramatic.

Ushijima then proceeds to explain that he has managed to get a few free days of school and will be staying with his uncle, who lives nearby, for the weekend. He even asks you to tour him around the school but you sadly had to refuse, for you still need to complete your reading session and revise some more for the midterms.

"Ah well I hope you pass all of your exams," he sounds defeated. He's really hoped to spend some time with you but it seems that he has chosen the wrong time to do so. 

"Thank you," you smile genuinely at him, "I wish you could've informed me you're coming that way I would've finished reading before," you explain, afraid that you rejecting him might have hurt his ego. 

"How about that phone number then?" He sounds hopeful all of a sudden. You internally thank god for his sudden change of demeanor. For some reason, you couldn't bear seeing him all disappointed and depressed? If that's the right word to use? 

Typing your number on his keyboard phone, you fight the urge to ask him why his phone looks like it came out straight of the 2000s.

"I almost convinced myself you don't have a phone," you joke and Ushijima chuckles nervously, not knowing how to answer that. It's only been a couple of days since he got a phone and all he can do is internally thank Tendou for the gift. 

"There...I took the liberty of naming myself," you hand him the device and he stares at your name with a baffled expression. It's a bunch of thirst emojis and eggplants, why on earth would she use a vegetable to name herself? He thinks to himself.

"Make sure to text me...or send some nudes," you find yourself drooling when your imagination goes wild. Ushijima simply lifts a thumb up, no emotion on his face whatsoever. He really is a different human breed; he's on a whole other level. 

He's about to leave and you try your best not to call his name but you fail miserably at doing so. Ushijima stops and turns around, his hands inside his pockets, waiting for what you have to say. 

"How about...we go out this weekend?" you can't believe you're asking him out when he's the one supposed to be doing it. It only seems fair that you invite him since he's pretty much a stranger to this side of the miyagi prefecture. You know...manners and all. 

Ushijima approaches you once again, "I thought you'd be busy studying," he seems hopeful once again. You figure there is nothing wrong with sparing him some time. 

"I can manage to squeeze some time out for you," you mentally remind yourself to ask Mina for help, otherwise you're doomed for sure, "it'd be a shame that you came all the way here and we didn't get to hang out."

The large boy nods his head quietly, trying his best not to smile but you can see right through him specially when he places a hand on his mouth. 

You only hope your date ends with you riding him to the moon.


	13. Freaky On Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I just found out you can add pictures and gifs to your chapter omg

You thought Ushijima couldn't get any weirder but you were clearly wrong, for the Shiratorizawa captain showed up to your hang out 'date' in a goddamn tuxedo while you were simply wearing sweats and a shirt that visibly says 'eat my ass'.

You hope his english sucks but it most likely doesn't. He almost choked when he saw your form approaching him, and you gaped at the sight of him...all in black...you were almost convinced he had brought flowers with him. Thank god he didn't.

So why are you wearing sweats and a very vulgar shirt?

It's not that you don't care or that you're not like other girls. You actually spent so much time fixing your make up and you genuinely thought this is going to be a random friendly hang out. The real question is, what did he have in mind exactly? Have you given him the wrong idea?

You're now sitting on your knees in front of each other, in a local restaurant, a small table separating the two of you. It's dim but you can make out most of your surroundings and you can see the confusion on Ushijima's face.

"I can't believe you're wearing an actual tuxedo," you give the waitress the menu, thanking her while doing so. You're not really mad. If anything, it's kind of funny and you can't wait to tell your friends about it. Or maybe that's too insensitive of you?

Ushijima gulps the lump in his throat, slightly feeling uncomfortable. He's embarrassed to say the least and he has no idea how he can possibly fix this situation. You're clearly not into him...at least, that's what he thinks. Hell you've made it clear and you've never given him a sign to approach you romantically...at least that's how he sees it. He doesn't even know why he's upset about the whole thing. Deep inside, he can't deny that he has grown affectionate of you. He tries to hide it but he's terrible at doing so.

You're mostly taken aback. You thought he was only sexually interested in you, so when and how did it change all of a sudden? Or is he trying so hard to impress you so he can get a chance to stick his dick up your vagina?

Is he that sexually desperate? All he has to do is ask.

"Do you want to eat?" he ignores your statement, avoiding eye contact with you at all cost.

"Y-Yeah,...we already ordered the food though," you look down at your lap, feeling quite guilty when it's not really your fault to begin with. Seeing him so distressed makes you feel uneasy and hurt? Does anything make sense anymore?

Ushijima nods his head quietly. It's only a moment before he excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving you alone in the private small room of the restaurant, lost in meaningless thoughts but your phone lighting up snaps you right out of it, and you internally thank God that you've got something to distract you until Wakatoshi comes backs.

**Oikawa**  
  


_Hey you_

Great! Now you have to act like you don't miss him at all when you literally fantasize about his dick every second of the day.

_Hey_

_Can we FaceTime?_

_Not now_  
_I'm with Tanaka_  
  


**You** lie, you don't want to deal with the duo's drama and although both of them have assured you that they'll never put you in an ordeal where you'd have to choose a side, you have a feeling it will inevitably happen.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_You're spending an awful lot of time with that baldie_

_Haven't you heard?_  
_Bald men get more pussy_

_I can't tell if you're implying_  
_that I should go bald or if_  
_you're letting Tanaka hit it..._

_I'll leave you to imagine_  
  
  


Meanwhile Ushijima is in the bathroom, staring at his reflection.

"Of course you're wearing a fucking tuxedo you imbecile," he talks to himself loud enough for anyone to hear. He then proceeds to loosen the bow wrapped around his neck, breathy huffs leaving his mouth angrily. He gets frustrated and tears the bow, throwing it in the nearest garbage bin.

He mumbles random curses underneath his breath, still staring at his reflection with an unreadable expression plastered on his polished face. He's clearly having a mini breakdown and he wishes he can blame it on you but in all honestly, you didn't play a part in it. He misread the situation.

Oikawa's name pops up on your screen even though you had informed him that you're in no position to FaceTime him. Staring at the device between your hands, you decide to hang up. 

**Oikawa**  
  


_Why aren't you picking up?_

_Bc I'm with Tanaka_  
_I'll talk to you later_

_You always do this_

_Do wha?_  
_What*_

_Promise to talk later but you don't!_

_Not this again_

_You're busy when I text you_  
_I'm busy when you text me_

_That's just how it is_

_Then let's meet_  
_we literally live 30 minutes away from each other_

_Fine_  
_just don't back out at the very last moment_

_I won't if you don't_

_can we FaceTime later?_

_Sure_

_Wear something sexy for me?_

_I'm 18 and broke_  
_I don't exactly have_  
_a lot of choices_  
_when it comes to lingerie_

_Just go with it geez_

_I can get naked_  
_if you want_  
_*tries to seduce you*_

_Oh I like how this is going_  
_*gets soap bar*_

_Tell me, do you think of me at night?_

_We are not about to sext right now_

_I'm literally stuffing my face_  
_with garlic bread_  
_as we're speaking_

_Had to try xd_  
_Also_

_As weird as it may seem,_  
_you stuffing your face with garlic_  
_bread seems strangely erotic_

_No need to remind you that when I meet you I'll stuff your face with something else_

_You're repulsive_

_Sure_  
_as if you're not wet_  
_just by thinking of it_

_I am wet_  
_Just because Tanaka is looking really tempting right now_

_You're repulsive_

_Just imagine me grinding_  
_against his bald head_

_You really had to ruin the moment_

_Bold of you to assume_  
_there was a moment to begin with_  
  
  


"Who are you texting?" Ushijima finds you smiling like an idiot. Locking your phone, you think it's best not to tell him about Oikawa, for obvious reasons...

"Tanaka...he sent me a funny joke," you lie...once again, and for some reason, Tanaka is the first person that comes to your mind. You really can't explain it.

Ushijima takes his previous seat and you can't help but notice that the stupid bow is no longer there and the front of his shirt is unbuttoned, flashing you his collarbone...Not much but enough to make you drool.

He doesn't look as silly as he did earlier.

"Care to share the joke?" he asks. He seems calmer, less tense and more comfortable.

Right...the joke...What joke? The joke that Tanaka told you, the joke that doesn't exist because you're a petty liar.

You come up with the saddest joke in history.

"What did the baby corn tell the mom corn?" you stop for a moment then burst into laughters. This always happens when you try to say a joke. Ushijima has gotten used to it so he simply smiles at you hysterical laughing.

"Where is Pop corn," you say through tears, clutching into your stomach in pain, you cheeks are hurting already. "Get it?" You say with difficulty, "Pop corn," you repeat the two words and hit the table with your hand.

"Yeah...it's funny," Ushijima laughs mostly at how red your face is. The joke itself is not the best and he's almost sure he's told you this one before.

It takes you a while before going back to normal, your cheeks no longer hurting and finding absolutely no difficulty breathing. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me," you come to realize that you might have been a little bit too free than usual.

"It's fine, it's not the first time I see you like this," he explains.

"Right," your eyes widen at his statement.

"And you kind of remind me of Tendou."

"Who?"

"Tendou? the redhead with noodle arms?"

You squint your eyes trying to remember the name. The description seems very familiar, you snap your fingers when a face comes to your mind.

"You mean Hisoka, right?"

"Yeah that one," Ushijima nods his head slowly, "he really doesn't like it when people call him that."

You smile as you raise an eyebrow at him, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like to be referred as the redhead with noodle arms as well but go off," you jokingly tease him but him, being the typical him, doesn't catch on.

"What I meant to say-"

"I know what you meant to say, relax, I was just fooling with you," you interrupt him as you unconsciously put a hand on his. Immediately, you notice a hint of discomfort in his body language, his cheeks turn red and he's...once again, refusing to look at your face.

"Right," You hesitantly lift your hand, feeling embarrassed and awkward all of a sudden, "Look Ushijima, is there something bothering you?" You decide to address the elephant in the room.

Ushijima straightens his back and coughs out of nowhere, a hand hiding his mouth. You're no expert but you know that gesture itself can mean a lot of things.

"I'm okay, why?" He responds quickly, clearly wanting to change the subject but you're not giving him that pleasure. There is awkwardness between the two of you, it's always been there since day one.

Mostly, your relation didn't start like most relations do. You challenged him, him not having a single clue who the hell you are and maybe that took him off guard. Actually, it did take him off guard. Next thing you know you're down on your knees sucking the life out of him, him still not knowing who the hell you are.

Then again, it's the same with Oikawa but maybe you've been wrong to compare between the two when they are clearly not the same person.

They are opposites; one is loud, the other is quiet.

One is bold, the other is shy.

One says exactly what's on his mind, the other hides his true intentions and shut you out indirectly.

So yes, comparing Ushijima with Oikawa is a mistake you should stop doing. Each one of them sees thing differently, they have different thoughts, different beliefs...

It might be hard to believe though, but they do have a thing in common, they're both interested in you wether it be romantically or physically...or even both like in Ushijima's case who was so certain he doesn't like you that way but it appears he does.

Not that it's a bad thing to like you, he has a list of priorities and engaging with someone... anyone really in a relationship isn't on that list.

In a way, you showing up in his life is disrupting the order and peace he had planned for his last year in high-school. It's completely understandable, most third years find relationships very distracting and trivial in this particular period of time that is not only demanding all their efforts and well being, it's stressing the crap out of them.

You're also not thinking of engaging in a serious relationship this year...although what you have with Oikawa might suggest the opposite, but then it's not serious, it's not as demanding as an actual relationship. You don't have to meet all the time, you don't have to text all the time, things just go with the flow and yes, you do find yourself thinking about him frequently, but he's not causing you stress.

If anyone is standing in your way, it's you. I know, this sounds like a line straight out of a random motivation YouTube video you'd click on at 5 in the morning when you can't sleep, but it's true in so many aspects. You're only stressing out because you don't know what you're doing and Oikawa doesn't play any part in the fact that you have no clue where your life is going in.

He's just there when you need him and occasionally thinking about him can help distract you from the anxious thoughts that travel your fragile mind every once in a while.

So you don't want a relationship but you don't want to feel alone all the time...and maybe that's why you're sleeping with the Aoba Johsai captain, that's why you're doing Coach Ukai as if it's the most normal thing a person can do...or maybe you're just in denial of the fact that you are a sex addict? One can never know.

"Ushijima," you say his name with a sigh at the end, "I'm not idiot, I can tell when something is wrong and right now, something is wrong with you," you stare at him with a worried expression.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No...not at all."

You stay quiet for a moment, the only sound heard is people talking in the other booths. Ushijima looks up and your eyes meet. You press your lips and smile at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I don't see no point in hiding this really," he starts and your ears perk up in interest. Is Ushijima, the one who rarely says what has on his mind, about to divulge what's troubling his soul?

"I mean we're basically adults now, right?" the depth of his voice never ceases to amaze you, "I kind of like you."

"I like you too," your response is quick but genuine nonetheless.

Ushijima is taken aback, he's about to say something but he refrains from doing so. Shaking his head, he explains, "I like you as in I like you romantically not as in I like you as a friend," he stops when the waitress comes in holding your food.

You both thank her silently and wait for her to leave in order to complete your conversation but when she does, you seem to be at loss for speech. Deep down, you knew Ushijima likes you even though you convinced yourself that he's only visiting to have sex. It's really stupid of you to even assume that when he lives on the other side of the prefecture and honestly, he wouldn't have bothered himself unless he's really into you.

And deep down, you know you like him as well. I know...completely unexpected but even when you're busy thinking of Oikawa, Ushijima occasionally comes to your mind.

At this point, you're not even sure if it's just your mind playing tricks. Yet you know that being involved with three men can be quite disorientating. Your feelings for each one of them are unclear. However, you know you've grown attached to them at a very fast pace.

It only gets confusing when you can't tell if this is you trying to make up for the absence of a fatherly figure in your life or if it's simply meant to happen.

You can't even remember how things got this messy and hell you only realized how messy they are when Ushijima has just confessed to you. You want to fix this but what you say next only makes it worse.

"I like you as well...romantically," right now, it feels like the right thing to say, "but I'm not looking for something serious...at least, not this year."

"I know, I can only say the same for me. I just thought I should let you know how I feel," he doesn't seem sad or disappointed, and you're happy that there is a mutual understanding between you two.

So...do you actually like Ushijima? Your heart says so and you can feel it when he stares at you; your heartbeat accelerates all out of a sudden and you cheeks turn so red you're thankful for the dim light.

Will it work? That remains a mystery.

"I suppose I should wait till next year and try again...will you stay available by then?" Ushijima surprises you with his question. How is he so sure that his feelings for you won't change? Why is he making plans for something that is uncertain?

You don't know how to answer that. Mostly because you don't know if you'll be available in a year. You don't know what can possibly happen. What if you end up studying in a foreign country? What if you die? What if he dies? The possible outcomes of your last high school year are infinite and it feels as if he's set a future for you already.

"I can't," you stop and swallow, "I can't promise you anything Ushijima," you stare at him with a sad expression on your face, "That's too much pressure on me," you explain as you stare at him; he's focused on you, too focused you can feel your armpits sweating, and the intensity of his brown eyes isn't really helping the situation.

"I'll try to stay single but I don't know what the future has planned for us."

"Then I suppose this is the goodbye?"

His response is fast but it doesn't shock you.

"No, it doesn't have to end like this," for some reason, you're convinced that you need Ushijima in your life, at least for now. There is no denying that a tiny itty bitty part of you enjoys the attention. In other words, you're an attention seeker, and Ushijima's affection is very much needed. Not only do you you share said affection with him, you're physically attracted to him and you want to know what it feels like to be with him, to have him destroy your body with his strong muscular one...he's built like a sex god and you're curious. That is more than enough to keep him around you.

"What I'm saying is," you use your knees to approach his sitting form from the side. Now that you're seated next to him and your knee is touching his, you can clearly distinguish his cologne from the smell of fried food and ramen. It's manly as expected but not as strong or nauseating as some can be.

"We can fool around if you want," you place your hand dangerously close to his crotch. He's not a child, he can read between the lines. I mean the expression 'fool around' is honestly very direct.

Ushijima slowly leans in and you do the same.   
"I don't think I can possibly wait till next year," you whisper, glancing at his lips.

"I don't think I can either," he stares at your eyes then averts his gaze to your lips, temptation making it hard for him to focus.

"Do you want to fool around?" You ask to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea...again.

Ushijima rolls his eyes at you, "you talk too damn much," he slams his lips against yours, lifting his hand to rest it on your cheek. His lips feel a bit dry against yours but you don't really mind it, for he's being gentle and is taking his sweet time, allowing you to fully indulge in the pleasure he has to give.

The way he's delicately caressing your hot cheek with his thumb feels warm, it feels as if you've spent an entire day playing with the snow and have finally gotten to snuggle under a cozy blanket; the heavy type with the random tiger prints, the smell of a long awaited cup of a tea and honey hypnotizing your nose and a cat purring right besides you as you're too engulfed watching a random show on TV...

...Ushijima feels exactly like that against you.

He's strong in comparison to you but he lets you take the lead nonetheless; you lean in further and he finds himself obliged to press his other hand on the floor, holding on for balance. Your hands, however, are pressed by the side of his thighs that are now spread apart, allowing more space for you to sit in between.

"Oh god, I'm s-sorry."

The waitress apologizes as soon as she catches the unholy sight, a quiet gasp leaving her mouth. She turns to leave but ends up running into the nearest wall, dropping whatever she had in her hands.

You quickly pull away with wide eyes, wiping your mouth with your wrist as you take your previous seat, in front of Ushijima who simply groans at your absence between his thighs.

The waitress's hands are trembling as she places a can of soda in front of you, and you thank her in the process. Bowing repeatedly, she leaves the private room whispering different expressions of apologies and you do the same, feeling guilty for having her witness your make-out session.

Ushijima tries to hide his smile, "Eat up, the food has gotten cold."

/

"I had fun," you say, throat hurting from all the singing you've done with Ushijima at the Karaoke. How did you end up in one in the first place?

Ushijima kept boasting about how he would be a country singer in the afterlife. You didn't believe him and of course, he had to prove you wrong. So once you were done having dinner, you searched for the nearest karaoke place and ended up stuck in a box for two hours, listening to the Shiratorizawa captain singing all the japanese classics like his life depends on it.

You even shared a duet but he ended up stealing most of your lines.

You then got mad so he bought you ice cream.

The ice cream was good but not enough to forgive him for stealing your lines.

He then promised to let you sing five songs of your choice...nonstop.

Soon, he was being ear-raped by your purposefully exaggerated off-key singing. You just had to annoy him.

Now, you're standing in front of your building, hiding beneath a tree so as the nosy neighbors, particularly your mother, don't catch you with a boy and cause a scene.

"I would invite you in but my mother is home...and trust me, you don't want to meet her," you explain and he doesn't protest. Instead, he just nods quietly as he seems to have lost all of his energy singing or just trying to keep up with your incessant talking.

It truly amazes him how you can talk about so many subjects at the same time. One moment, you're talking about Hinata, the next, you're talking about the French haute couture and how it has played such an important role in the fashion industry.

"You're awfully quiet...or maybe I talk too much..." you read his mind. Truth to be told, Ushijima's entourage is usually calm. And yes, Tendou can be really loud sometimes, but he doesn't talk much either. When he does, however, he doesn't seem to know when to stop.

You're almost as chaotic as his friend. Keyword: almost because no one can be as loud as Tendou. Ushijima knows it's only because you're getting more and more comfortable in his presence. The idea of you feeling secure around him is quite pleasant for him.

"No, I like to hear you talk," he smiles at you and you find it adorable. He seems more keen on showing real emotions around you and that is a privilege you didn't know you need. "Ah Well...I'm usually shy-"

"You? Shy? Need I remind you how we met?"

"That was an exception," you hit his shoulder playfully, "I still to this day don't know why I challenged you like an idiot," you honestly don't.

"It's okay...if it weren't for you being an...idiot," Ushijima says carefully, "we wouldn't be here, hiding...from your mother...under this tree...that has no leaves," What he's trying to say is that the tree or what's left from it is not really the best place to hide under.

"This is a great spot," you get defensive, "you're a giant and that's on you."

"I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry," you smile at his pouty expression.

"Sorry can't fix it you body-shamer," he acts serious.

"What about a quickie?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"That's more like it," Ushijima hums as he grabs you by the waist and pulls your closer, placing soft short kisses on your lips, tickling you in the process. This side of him you never knew existed.

And of course, your phone has to ring. How convenient. Ushijima growls frustratedly as he pulls away. At this point, he's convinced that some higher force is conspiring against him and doesn't want him to 'get it'.

"Shit," that's your reaction when you see your mom calling. Gesturing for Ushijima to keep quiet, you answer, "Hey mom."

"Come back, you're missing out," your mom enthusiastically shouts into the phone causing you to flinch and pull it away from your ear. As if Ushijima's continuous singing wasn't enough...

"Missing out on what exactly?"

"There is a couple making out under the tree next to the building," your mom explains and you almost choke upon hearing those words come out of her mouth, "Amateurs, as if that tree can hide much...I think it's that girl from your high school...I can't see much though."

Feeling sweaty and nervous all of a sudden, you don't know how to answer to **that**. Your mother has truly gone beyond your expectations, she's the embodiment of the term 'gossip' and it's scary how she would go this far...really scary.

"I'll be right there, just stop spying on people, it's...creepy."

"I'm not spying...they're practically about to do **it** in the streets," yes, she loves to exaggerate. Now we know where you got that from; like mother like daughter.

Mouthing for Ushijima to leave, he steals one last kiss from you and waves you goodbye, a huge smile spread on his face, for he heard everything your mom had to say.

"Oh no...he's leaving," your mom sounds sad. You'd almost forgotten about her since you were too busy staring at Ushijima's back as he slowly walked away from you. You didn't even get to properly say goodbye and lord knows when you'll get to meet again. 

/

"People these days...shamelessly kissing in the streets."

You listen to your mom as she rambles about how today's generation has gone astray, completely ignorant of the fact that you were the one hiding under that godforsaken tree.

"I'm glad I raised you well," she places her hands on your shoulders, kissing the top of your head. Clapping her hands together, she continues the conversation she's mostly having by herself.

She thinks you're a saint but you're anything but one. It's best to let her believe in something that isn't true. Yes, the occasional guilt is there but what she doesn't know won't harm her.

"My chest hurts a bit these days, I'll make some herbal tea, you want some?"

"Oh no, thanks though," you smile at her, "I'll go to my room and you need to get some sleep," you stare at her tired form, she looks skinnier than usual, even paler and her eyes look like they're about to shut close.

"Mom seriously...get some sleep. I don't like what I'm seeing," you shoot at her, "and stop with the gossip. It's bad for you."

"Yeah yeah," she absentmindedly waves her hand around, clearly not catching that you're being serious, "I do love it when my own daughter bosses me around," she scoffs loud enough for you to hear, causing you to roll your eyes back at how she's taking everything you say as a joke or a challenge for authority.

"Goodnight mom," you shout as you shut your bedroom door, deciding it's not worth arguing with her about something she won't bother to change. She won't even bother to listen to you for that matter.

Leaning against the door, the first thought that comes to your mind, no...the first person that comes to your mind is Oikawa. You've been too busy you'd forgotten about him completely, too busy sticking your tongue in Ushijima's mouth...

**Oikawa**  
  


_Are you here_

_Oikawa!!_

_Yahooooo_

_I'm here I'm here_ ****

_Go to skype!!_

Scurrying to your bed slash futon, you almost trip on a random purse on the floor. You take a mental note to remind yourself of cleaning your room. "Come on, come on, come on..." you try to turn on the device but it's clearly needs to be charged.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_I'm waiting_  
  
  


You plug in the charger and wait for your computer to start itself. While doing so, you get fully naked and wrap a blanket around yourself, goosebumps erupting throughout your body at the thought of Oikawa staring straight at your soul.

You grab your make up bag. There isn't enough time to go for a full glam look so you're thankful most of your make up from earlier is still on...except for the lipstick that Ushijima took upon himself to remove.

**Oikawa**  
  


_Hurry up!_  
  


You pick up your phone and smile at the message. He's growing impatient by the second. It's fun to tease him and make him wait, it makes him appreciate you more.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_You've waited all day_  
_You can wait a bit more_

_Fine_  
_just don't leave me hanging_  
_all by myself_  
  


You add more blush to your cheeks, as if they're not red enough, some lipgloss and you're pretty good to go. Oikawa's request to FaceTime you pops up on your computer and you try your best not to squeal. For some reason, your hands can't stop shaking.

"Wait," you whisper to yourself. You ruffle your hair to add more volume. Soon after, you accept Oikawa's request and he pops on the screen.

He's wearing a plain white shirt and dark blue sweatpants, a set of headphones placed neatly on top of his head. He's looking as gorgeous as always, nothing new to see. He looks both casual and comfortable, and for some reason, he's hugging a volleyball like it might grow legs and walk away from him.

His eyes widen at the sight of you, a smirk threatening to appear; he can't possibly hide his amazement when you're looking this gorgeous, when you clearly aren't wearing anything beneath the blanket.

You both stay quiet for a few seconds, simply staring at each other. "Can you hear me?" He asks and you nod, nothing bothering to speak up. "What are you deaf now or what?"

You chuckle at his remark before you grab your phone.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_I'm trying to be quiet_  
_my mom is still awake_   
  
  


"But I won't get to hear your voice, that's not fair," he pouts as he rests his chin on the volleyball, tilting his head to the side. You place a hand on your mouth, hiding your reaction at his unbearably adorable facial expression.

All he can hear is the sound of you typing on your phone. He soon receives another text from you. Holding his phone to his eye level, he squints as he reads what you have to say.

**Y/N**  
  
  


_You got to see me_  
_Isn't that enough?_

Oikawa isn't having it and is certainly not in the mood for you to tease him. He's been waiting to FaceTime you the whole night, and when he was starting to lose hope, you've finally decided to grace him with your very much awaited presence only for you to refuse to speak? No, not today... he's not taking no for an answer.

"Y/N..." your name comes out of his mouth like a moan, his voice groggy and deeper than usual, threatening you with his eyes, "It's past midnight...and when it's past midnight, I get horny...right now, I need to hear your voice," he tilts his head to the other side.

You bite your lower lip in a sad attempt to distract him, it doesn't work. Oikawa doesn't wish to waste more time and nothing you do can catch his attention. His patience is coming to an end, and when it actually comes to end, he gets scary, not just any scary, the kind of scary that puts you to down to your knees.

"Why don't you be a good girl for me?" he says, "Use your mouth," he demands.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_And if I don't?_  
  


Oikawa scoffs upon seeing that question on his screen. When you see him rolling his tongue inside his mouth, you know things are getting pretty serious...he's lost all the patience he has.

"If you don't," he stops for a while. If you're going to be such a tease, then so is he. If you want to play dirty, fine by him, he knows you don't stand a chance against him. "You can't dare to imagine the things I'd do to you," he seems to be deep in thoughts, as if actually picturing said things, "you won't walk for weeks," he stares right through your soul and your body immediately reacts to his powerful intense gaze.

**Oikawa**  
  


_Lol What are you going to?_  
_Jump through the screen and spank me_

_You talk so much and for what?_  
  


You decide it's best not to show him that his words have phased you and you instantly regret this decision, for you know he will prove you wrong one way or another. You're hurting his ego, his enormous big fat ego, you're questioning his pride, his word, his dignity and there is no way he'll let you go without a price to be paid.

"Look at you, cowering behind a screen," he takes his eyes off of you as he gently places the volleyball he had trapped between his chest and thighs by his side, "Acting like the little brat you are...my sweet Y/N, your true colors are showing," he moves closer to the screen.

"I can't wait to show you mine," he whispers loud enough for you to hear, a shiver runs down your spine, like a bolt of electricity.

The corners of his mouth lift to form a sly smile, a deep dramatic sigh leaving his lips as he leans back and watches the effect of his simple yet provocative words, he knows he's got you imagining things you shouldn't be imagining, he knows he's got you under his control and your body language is giving it away; you seem tense and your grip around the front of your blanket has tightened, and like a frightened cat, your pupils have widened unconsciously.

"Speak," he orders.

"I," you cough and immediately place a hand on your mouth when it comes to you realization that you have given him exactly what he wanted; the satisfaction of hearing your voice even if it's a single word.

Oikawa watches with an amused expression, "That was fast," the look on his face is almost sickening, he's proud and feels triumphant. On the other side of the screen, you feel defeated and although you try to hide it, it shows.

"Why do you want to hear my voice so bad anyway?" you roll your eyes.

Oikawa hums a random tune, ignoring your question for a few seconds. "Your voice does...things to me," he's not looking at you, he's busy spinning the same volleyball he was hugging earlier, on his forefinger.

You can't believe you're sharing his attention with a goddamn volleyball. In other words, you're jealous...oh to be spinning on his finger like a vintage CD player, but no, a stupid screen has to separate the two of you.

You lean your back against the wall, unwrapping the blanket, allowing it to fall by your sides. Oikawa is still not looking at you.

You lick your middle finger and trace it all the way down from your chest to what's between your thighs. Oikawa...is still not looking.

Groaning in annoyance, you rub your clit in circular motions, throwing your head back. You need to think of something, something hot, really hot or someone? Coach Ukai? Ushijima? It rather seems fit to think of Oikawa since you're doing this to catch **his** attention.

You try to picture yourself leaning against his chest as he quietly praises you in your ear, his hand guiding yours as you play with your pussy, while the other is wrapped around your breast, teasing your sensitive bud.

The thought of your back pressed against his warm chest in this steamy position, as he looks down to his hand placed on top yours and moving simultaneously with it...you wish this fantasy could actually come alive someday.

You push your middle finger in, a soft inaudible moan escaping your parted lips. Despite having your eyes closed shut, you can feel a set of eyes on you.

And indeed, Oikawa is watching, the light of the screen illuminating his face, his eyes about to fall off their sockets, hugging the volleyball between his chest and thighs once again, mouth slightly open, feeling hot and sweaty out of nowhere.

He watches as you mercilessly abuse your hole with your own fingers, trying to contain your moans as much as you can. He watches as your hand wraps around your breast while the other tit bounces softly, you legs slightly shaking. He studies your face; eyebrows furrowed in what he can only assume to be pure pleasure, eyes shut so hard he can make out the wrinkles around them, lips slightly parted allowing your sweet melodious huffs to bless his ears.

You're a painting, a beautiful one. He wishes to have you look like this forever, he wishes to always see you this weak, this vulnerable. He wishes he could tattoo this image into the back of his eyes, so every time he goes to sleep, he'll get to see you engulfed in the pleasure you're procuring yourself.

"Oikawa...please," he hears his name spilling from your mouth and he lets out a breathy huff, gulping the lump that has formed in his throat. It's only now he's realized that he's been drooling at the mouth-watering scenery that is none other than you.

His dick is throbbing for you, for your touch but he knows there is a screen in the way so he finds himself obliged to drop the volleyball to his side and he slightly spreads his legs apart. He uses one hand to lean against the hard-wood floor, while the other travels to his crotch, massaging his member through the sweatpants.

Your moans have gotten considerably louder and Oikawa can only feel thankful for the set of headphones he's wearing right now. You, on the other hand, are still trying to be quiet since your mom might knock at the door at any moment given.

" **Oikawa** ," you bite your lip and your voice comes out muffled. The boy whose name you've just moaned pulls out his cock from his boxers, still fully clothed. He slowly moves his hand in an up and down motion, eyes still focused on you, his attention solely directed to you.

His movements gain spread when he sees that you've added a third finger causing you to moan louder than before. You lift up your head, lazily opening your eyes and what you see catches you completely off guard.

Quiet gasps and deep sighs emit from Oikawa as he averts his gaze to your face; the sight of him shamelessly touching himself to you masturbating causes your hole to clench around your fingers.

Staring at one another, your breathing becomes more erratic as the seconds go by. The sexual tension is immeasurable between you two, it almost makes you feel grateful there is a screen standing in the way. Otherwise, you don't think you would've been able to handle the fervor of his regard.

You're challenging him and vice versa; Who will finish first?

He strokes his cock as fast as he can, grunting in the process, his eyes growing darker and darker. You let go of your breast and rub your clit, feeling yourself nearing the edge.

"I'm so close," your voice comes out in a whisper and Oikawa can't hear it but it doesn't him long to receive your message, it's written all over your face. Closing your legs shut, you place a hand on your mouth as you feel a warm liquid oozing out of your entrance, decorating your fingers.

Oikawa's movements have gone wilder so much so you can hear the unholy noises his strokes are producing. It's only a matter of time before he reaches his own climax.

You only drive him crazy when you spread your wetness on your folds. "Fuck," Oikawa curses under his breath when your fingers travel to your mouth. He ejaculates almost immediately when you start licking your own sticky fluids, a load of semen pouring out of his tip, falling into his hand as he slowly strokes the base of his cock, quietly groaning, eyes fluttering softly.

It's so beautiful, you think to yourself, he's so beautiful it hurts.

You both stay quiet for a minute or so, trying to regain your energy. You wrap the blanket on you once again while Oikawa quickly cleans himself with a random towel. No words being exchanged, you stare at one another in pure silence, an imperceptible smile decorating your face as you lay on your side, resting on your elbow and a hand pressed against your cheek.

He also lays on his side, a pillow supporting his head. His face assumes a sort of dreamy expression.

"You're pretty hot," you state, "like really hot."

Oikawa chuckles sleepily, "So I've been told," he replies, "You're pretty hot too."

"You know who else is hot?" You raise an eyebrow at him, he does the same, waiting for you to finish.

"Tanaka."

He groans dramatically as he buries his face into the pillow. He lazily lifts his hand and sends you the middle finger causing you to laugh at his childish reaction.

You miss him, you can't deny it and you want to say it, you really do. However, every time you try to say the three words, they get stuck in your throat. Talk about communication issues...

Instead, you decide to text him the words.

**Oikawa**  
  
  


_I miss you_  
  


Oikawa doesn't bother to pick up his phone, thinking it's a message from one of his friends. You stare at him as he slowly starts to fall asleep, heaving out a sigh you didn't know you were holding.

"I miss you," he smiles, eyes threatening to shut at any moment.

You press your lips together in order to fight the urge to smile like an idiot.

"I miss you too," you watch his eyes close slowly as he falls into a deep slumber   
  
  


Maybe he heard it, maybe he didn't.

You'll never know...  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: Oikawa watching you masturbate like**


	14. Badly Drawn Manga Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii Back with another chapter, Enjoooy

"How many times must I tell you this? Stay.balanced.before.jumping!"

Tsukishima doesn't hesitate to scold you when it's needed, he's enjoying this far more than what he'd expected.

Coach Ukai decided it's time for each one of you to focus on their weaknesses, yours being middle blocking. He teamed you up with none other than the salty blond boy who wears glasses and thinks he's smart. Alright, to be fair, he's actually smart.

"I am doing exactly that," you whisper-yell at him.

You don't hate him but you don't excatly love him either. He's just there, being the annoying person he is and you have to remind yourself that you're a third year and he's a first year; you can't bicker with him when he clearly isn't as mature as you.

On second thought, you're probably less mature than he is...

"Again," he orders, an idiotic smirk decorating his idiotic face.

Taking a deep breath, you decide it's best to comply and let him believe he's actually in control for once. You swing your arms around lazily as you walk to pick up the ball and you can't help but notice that Coach Ukai is staring and, may I add, being completely obvious. The guy is practically undressing you with his eyes.

"Agh," you trip on purpose catching everyone's attention.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I think she sprained her ankle."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"Hey hey hey," Coach Ukai uses his arms to infiltrate through the small crowd that has gathered around you, "What's going on here?"

"Y/N tripped and fell coach," Kiyoko explains on your behalf, you being busy pretending to be in immense pain. Your acting skills are phenomenal, worthy of an Oscar really.

"Yeah I can see," Coach rubs his chin with his forefinger before clapping his hands together, "Everyone back to practice," he turns to Kiyoko, "Take her to the nurse, stay with her," he glances at you and finds you blinking furiously, hoping he gets the message.

"Or...uh...I'll take her, you stay with the team in case they need something," Coach Ukai changes his mind causing the black-haired girl to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Her fingers pointing to different directions, she asks, "so should I um?"

Coach waits for her to finish, hands resting on his hips but she doesn't. "Uh Yeah...stay with the team," he ushers for her to leave and she finally does, visibly still perplexed.

Keishin helps you stand up and you wrap an arm around him, feinting pain as your left leg hangs in the air. "Why do I have a feeling you're faking this?" He whispers loud enough for you to hear.

"Because I am," you whisper back at him.

He takes you to the empty club room, the one where everyone changes their clothes before practice. He swings the door shut and slams you against a wall, pressing wet kisses all over your jaw down to your neck.

You don't let him enjoy it however. Pushing him with difficulty, he groans in disappointment. "Yeah yeah I know," you wrap an arm around his neck and he pulls you closer, "but we're not doing it here."

"Then why fake a leg injury?" He pouts and tries to kiss you but you place two fingers on his mouth, dodging it. This doesn't stop him from peppering the palm of your hand with multiple kisses.

"Because you have to stop with the staring!" You try to sound serious but fail miserably at it, mostly because he's practically making out with your hand. It's cute still. "Maybe if you stop bouncing your breasts around me," he hums against your palm.

"Maybe if you control your hormones," you retort, unable to process that he's blaming this on you.

"Besides...I should've told you this a long time ago," you sigh when he attacks your neck once again, a smirk decorating his handsome face, for you gave in so easily, "Sachiko is growing suspicious."

"Hm."

"I mean I don't even understand why she's so obsessed with me."

"Hmmm," he hums against your neck.

"I think she still loves me or something," you furrow your eyebrows, "or maybe she got bored and wants to mess around."

Coach Ukai lets go of your waist and grabs your breasts, fondling them through your shirt.

"And it's not like I can compete with her when it comes to volleyball," you quietly gasp when he squeezes your left tit, "so I have no clue what's up her ass."

"Hm," Coach Ukai is too busy nibbling on you cheek to even notice that you were done talking, and your eyes widen instantly when he thrusts his hips against you. "Are you hard right now?" You shout a little causing him to flinch and pull away.

"Just a little," he takes your bottom lip between his, gently biting it and tugging it down. You can't help but feel a tiny bit turned on.

"That's not _just a little,_ " you glance at the giant bulge poking through his black jeans, "That's full on hard dick mode."

Coach Ukai chuckles against your lips before moving to kiss your temple. He lets go of one breast and raises his hand to caress your other cheek. His kisses are soft and wet, and he feels warm against you. You can feel your cheeks heat up with every second that passes by, and your nipples are poking through your shirt.

"I said we're not doing it here," you softly push him away, "What if someone comes in?" You argue but he's already made up his mind. "I locked the door," he pecks your lips, "No one will catch us."

You take a few steps away, freeing yourself from his grip, a forefinger pointed at him accusingly. "That's exactly what you said last time and guess what happened? A client entered your shop...out of nowhere!" You're frustrated with how careless he's being.

He loves to do it where you're not supposed to it and you understand that the thrill of getting caught can be overwhelmingly exciting at times, even you get hot just by thinking of it...but if you're going to keep doing **this,** you're going to do it the right way.

You can never be too careful and you know best not to leave trails that can lead to the exposure of you very immoral relation with your coach.

"I swear I closed the door, we've talked through this already...I don't know how they got in!" He replies with the same tone you've addressed him with, causing you to lift an eyebrow at how bold he is. _Uh-oh ,_ he thinks to himself.

"I know how they got in," you nod your head aggressively, way too aggressively he thinks your head will fall off at any moment. "They're ghosts, they can go through objects!" you gasp dramatically as you place a hand on your mouth, widening your eyes on purpose.

Keishin rolls his at your sarcasm, tongue poking through his cheek. Nothing can hide how sexually frustrated he is right now, he needs to blow off some steam as soon as possible and you decided to be a bitch about it.

"So it's a No," he doesn't look in your direction. Your press your lips trying not to chuckle at his childish behavior. You sigh dramatically in order to catch his attention.

"Five minutes," You raise a forefinger. In one swift movement, you lower both your sweatpants and underwear. Coach Ukai ignores you at first but when he sees you bending over, giving him a perfect view of your ass, his tongue moves wildly inside his mouth and a sly smirk adorns his face.

"You better come fast."  
  


/  
  


"I'm coming."

Oikawa whispers into your ear with a soft gasp as he thrusts into you one last time, resting his forehead against yours. Your legs are wrapped around his body, keeping him still as he fills you up with his load, refusing to let go of him because he feels so nice inside of you, against you, sweating and panting in pure ecstasy.

"God I miss you," he smiles, panting still, as he allows his lips to catch yours in a very intimate kiss, his tongue discovering your mouth freely, not permitting you to regain breath after a second round of hardcore sex.

"Hmm," you smile against his lips, content with everything that is happening right now. To be on Oikawa's bed, beneath him, his scent surrounding you, his body heat procuring enough warmth to keep you from trembling under him...this feels far more nice then what you had in mind when Oikawa called you this morning and asked you to come over to, and I quote, _play around._

As he expected, you refused and he had to bring out every single trick in the book, from teasing you to begging you, he even changed his voice to sound cuter. There is no way you'd be persuaded by his feeble attempt...

...oh wait.

It worked...that's why you're here.

Oikawa finally pulls away and you fight the urge to pull him back so as you don't come off clingy. His sudden absence between your legs feels like someone has ripped you off of your blanket on a very cold night. He lays by your side and you both stare at the ceiling. Why does it always get quiet after sex?

A few minutes later, you finally rise from the bed and grab a random shirt you found on the floor. The Aoba Johsai captain lays on his side, staring at you as you cover yourself with his shirt. _My shirt,_ he finds himself trying to hide the satisfaction on his face.

You jump on the bed and peck his lips, "I'll go clean myself real quick."

He nods and you give him one last peck before reaching for your phone on the nightstand, trapping Oikawa between your breasts. His cheeks turn red as if he hadn't just been pounding mercilessly into you.

"If you hadn't been dressed already, I would've assumed you're asking for another round," he clicks his tongue in disappointment when he sees your form leaving his room. He sighs and goes back to staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

You've heard his statement and decided to ignore it mainly because, excuse my language, your vagina needs a break. Currently, you're sexually engaged to Oikawa and Coach Ukai. It gets worse...they're both are sex freaks meaning they're horny all the time and they don't hesitate to voice it out.

It gets worser every time you remember that Ushijima is still on the waiting list and keeps blowing up your phone with calls and messages, telling you that he can't wait to choke you his large cock...well he didn't say it so directly but the urgency and continuity of his actions are enough for you to get the hidden message behind his sweet and surprisingly romantic words.

You're now in the bathroom, done with cleaning yourself. You sit on the closed toilet and decide to finally check your phone.

**Ushijima**  
  


Dear Y/N,

I hope you receive my message   
in the best conditions.

I was wondering if you can   
send me the brownie recipe   
you told me about.

My mom wants to try it.

Yours faithfully, Ushijima 

**Y** ou place a hand on your mouth. "Oh my god," you whisper as you eyes reread the text. If it were someone else, you'd automatically assume they're just joking around but Ushijima is a whole different case.

He's really not updated with today's technology, it's something you learned when you first started texting. He would send long paragraphs just to ask you how you're doing, most of which you didn't understand because he would employ vocabulary that one uses anymore.

You've explained to him that he doesn't have to be so formal since you're both teenagers, you being the most vulgar one but it seems that it will take him a while to get used to it.

**Ushijima**  
  


Yeah sure

https://tasty.co/amp/recipe/ultimate-brownies

Also you really don't   
have to be so formal

Yeah I know   
Sorry   
Still not familiar with texting

No need to apologize xd  
It's fine, just follow my pattern  
and you'll be good

Okay

Were you sleeping?   
You took quite some time to answer

I just woke up

I hope you had a good nap

I did  
Thank you

Also what does Idgaf mean?

I don't give a fuck

Oh...  
Sorry to bother you then

Oh no  
It means  
I don't give a fuck

Huh?

Idgaf stands for I don't give a fuck

Oh...I see   
That makes a lot of sense now

How? Lol

Tendou has been texting   
me random abbreviations

He's just teasing you

Say hi to him

He doesn't know you

Really?   
I'm pretty sure I talked   
to him a couple of times   
back at the training camp

He doesn't remember you*

Wow

Either my name is really basic  
or my face is very ordinary

You're pretty

Aw thank you

Average

That hurt

Just kidding

You're really attractive   
for me at least

You really don't know   
how to compliment   
someone, do you?

Hey I'm trying!!

Please try harder

Ahaha

Your texting seems   
more teenage like and   
less Shakespeare

I'm just following your pattern   
remember?

That cool

Haven't you noticed something weird?

No?

Is this like a trick question?

We somehow bring up   
Tendou into most   
of our conversations.   
It's getting scary

I'm not surprised though

I don't know if you can tell   
but he's not like every average person

You mean he's not like me

I never said that lol

I'm like the side character in a manga   
*cries*

Side characters actually get attention

You're like the badly   
drawn character that is   
there to make the background   
look more alive

Gee thanks

My self esteem has never been better

I'm sorry I swear I'm just joking

You know dark humor and all

Sorry to break it to you   
but that's not dark humor

Rn you're just bullying me

I didn't mean to I swear  
  
  


You lock your phone when you realize that Oikawa is probably waiting for you in his room. You leave the bathroom, your eyes studying Oikawa's house. It's feels very homey.

"I thought you died," he flashes you a wide smile, clearly very happy to see you once again, although it's only been 10 minutes since the last time you saw him. "Fortunately for you, I'm still very much alive," you sit by him, and lean forward to kiss his cheek.

He's laying on his back still, only this time, a blanket is covering most of his body. A hum leaves his mouth as he holds your head between his hands, asking for more kisses. You nibble on his cheek granting him his wish with no protests, you hair tickling his neck and collarbone.

In exchange, he kisses your cheek as well, his lips nearing your lips with every peck he gracefully gives you until they meet yours. His fingers run through your hair and you almost moan at the free scalp massage he's presenting you with.

He disconnects the kiss, his eyes closed still. "I could really use some chapstick right now...my lips are dry with all the kissing we do," he stops and sighs dreamingly, "But I can't help it, you're too tempting."

"Was I supposed to swoon over...that?"

Upon hearing the irony in your voice, Oikawa's eyes shoot open it scares you and you end up falling to his side, in a sitting position. "Why do you always ruin the moment?" he rubs his face with his hands; the tone of his voice exhibits both discouragement and frustration.

"Sure Oikawa...I would love nothing more in the world than to hear about your crusty dusty dry lips," you shake your head, "Such a turn on if you ask me."

Oikawa throws a pillow at you, he only grows annoyed when you catch it with a visible sneer.

"I'm sorry," you giggle when he turns to the other side, refusing to look at you. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," you repeat your apology as you shake his body with all the force you can muster, causing the bed to shake uncontrollably just like it did earlier when you were seated on his lap, riding him like there is no tomorrow.

"I promise I'll go with the flow next time..." you wait for a reaction only to be slapped on the face when he shrugs his shoulders, still giving you his back. "You know what? I'll go with the flow now."

You take a deep breath.

"If you need chapstick for your dry lips, my pussy will do just fine," you try to sound seductive but the words leave your mouth with incomparable struggling. You cringe at yourself and the words you just used.

Having sex is something but talking about it is a whole different thing.

"Lord have mercy on me," Oikawa chokes on his laugh as he turns to face you, " Don't ever say that again, I beg of you," he presses his hands together, "I forgive you just don't say that again...actually don't ever speak again, I don't think I can hear your voice without recalling what you've just said."

You're red from embarrassement. If Tooru, the inventor of cheesy lines and cringe expressions tells you not to speak again, you know things are getting serious. "That's exactly how you sound to me," you softly kick him with your feet in the stomach.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me," he gasps loudly, "You're far worse than I am, lets be real."

"Fuck you."

"You're totally asking for another round."

"No I'm not," Your response is fast, much to his disliking. He doesn't press on the matter, he knows that consent is the key, and mostly, he knows you're tired because earlier you went at it for almost two hours. Frankly, he's surprised you're still walking but you know it's only a matter of time before the aftermath begins.

"Where are your parents anyway?" you glance at your phone when its screen lights up annoucing that you have a new message.

"They're out of town, visiting my sister," Oikawa answers absentmindedly as his hand caresses your thigh.

**Ushijima**  
  
  


Are you still mad I called you   
a badly drawn manga character?

No

But I think you need to apologize to me  
face to face

Are you suggesting we should meet?

Maybe   
*inserts naughty face*  
  
  


"Do you think I'm a badly drawn manga character?" you look up from your screen to see Oikawa holding his phone as well, playing some random game.

"Yes," he answers before his mind gets to register the question.

"What?" he furrows his eyebrows as he quickly glances at you, " I mean No."

You stay quiet for a moment as you find youself wondering, _what am I then?_

Almost as he has psychic powers, Oikawa answers your question, "You're the big boobie girl that's there for the main characters to make sexual jokes about."

You blink rapidly at his words and he doesn't seem to notice the incredulous look on your face, he's too busy cursing at his phone in every language to exist. "Hm," a deep sigh leaves your mouth, "Well I guess that's better than to be labeled as a badly drawn character."

Oikawa glances at you once again, trying to focus on you and the game at the same time. It's probably why he hasn't won a single round so far. "Who told you that anyway? I'll kill them," his voice is so soothing you almost didn't notice the gravity of his choice of words.

"Just some guy," you wave your hand around.  
  
  


"The one you're texting right now?" His question is more of a statement. 

You don't know what to say and he doesn't expect you to say anything really.

"Are you dating someone?" he drops his phone on his chest, the sound of the game still playing. You gulp the lump in your throat. _Shit_ , is the first throught that comes to your mind. How do you even begin to explain to him the situation? _Oh Hey Did I forget to mention that I'm letting my volleyball coach hit it and I'm about to let the person you dislike the most hit it as well?_

Yes, that sounds very normal.

Oikawa waits for an answer, his eyes staring at your panicked ones. A feeling of uneasiness roams in the air as you stay quiet, longer than Tooru was expecting. He's scared his suspicions might be correct, he can't even blame you because you're not official, despite the fact that you act otherwise.

He wants _this_ to be serious but he knows he's not ready for another relationship, one in which he'll have to give his best, to pour his heart and most sincere deep emotions into it but mostly, he knows that you're not looking for something serious. If he tries to adress it, he's certain it will only end in him jeopardizing what you have right now .

You, on the other hand, decide it's best to be honest when answering his question.

"No."

True enough, you're not dating Ushijima and you're certainly not dating Coach Ukai.

Oikawa sighs internally as he picks up his phone and goes back to playing whatever game he was playing. "Good...cause you're mine."

"Possessive much?" you add in order to lighten the mood.

"Good, you're mine."

"Wha- why are you repeating...nevermind," You shake your head.

"Good, you're mine."

"Stop," you throw youself at him sending his phone flying towards the unknown. He chuckles as he wraps the blanket around you as well, pulling it over your head.

"How about that round?" he suggests, a smug expression decorating his face.

"No...not a chance."  
  
  


/  
  
  


You're furious...  
  


No, words can't even begin to describe how angry you are. You've been betrayed...every single boy on your team has betrayed you, and you've learned of said betrayal through Haru; Haru, being a member of the fukurōdani team and one of the few people from the training camp you've stayed in contact with.

Alas, she's useful which you can't say about Tanaka and Nishinoya, the duo that you trusted the most in your team. You can't wait to give them an earful about how shitty friends they are.

So you must be wondering already... what happened?

** 35 minutes earlier **

It's a saturday, your mom isn't home, Mina is out on a date with her boyfriend...

The only person available right now is Michimiya who's currently stuffing her face with salted caramel popcorn, as you both watch a romcom you've watched countless times. You swear you saw Michimiya mouthing the dialogue with every character that speaks.

"I need a boyfriend," she sighs as she places the half empty bag of popcorn.

You're sitting beside her, on the carpet in your living room, constantly checking your phone to see if anyone has texted you. Nothing...this is deppressing. Where are they when you need them? Even Coach Ukai hasn't bothered to check on you today.

"You have me," you place your phone on the table before you lend your attention to her.

"I can't help but feel jealous of you guys...I mean Mina has a boyfriend she's probably smooching right now and you have that Okawa guy...whatever his name is," she pouts and you fight the urge to hug your friend for being so adorable, "I can't spend anymore saturdays watching the same movie with you," she protests loudly.

"Once you get a boyfriend you'll wish you could go back to spending saturdays with me," you scoff.

"Besides Oikawa and I," you put emphasis on his name, "We're not dating so I'm as single as you are...no reason for you to be jealous," you explain as you grab the popcorn bag and stuff yourself, your mind drifting to the Aoba Johsai captain. What is he doing? Did he eat? Is he thinking of you as much as you're thinking of him?

"What about Mina?"

You sigh deeply before you swallow the popcorn in your mouth. "Mina has problems with her boyfriend...trust me, it's not as perfect as you think it is."

Michimiya nods her head quietly before she turns her attention to the TV, multiple thoughs racing through her mind.

Your phone screen finally lights up and you find yourself wondering who it might be. Did Coach Ukai finally remember that you exist and that you're not just a disposable piece of meat? Is it Oikawa eventually realizing that his day isn't complete unless he hears your voice? Is it Ushijima at last adressing the urgent voice in the back of his mind that persistently tells him to text you?

Your smile falls when you see the name on your screen.

Oh...it's just Haru.

**Haru**  
  


Need a lift?

Huh? for what?

Don't tell me you're not coming

I will literally kill you

I drove all the way   
from Tokyo to Miyagi

Do you know how long   
it took me to get here?  
I have blisters on   
my fucking feet

Send me your address  
NOW

 **Y** ou stare at her messages with a puzzled expression. You have no idea what she's talking about.

**Haru**  
  
  


uhh

Is this some joke or something?

Why are you in Miyagi anyway?

You don't know?

There is this party   
thing going on

All the teams of the   
training camp will be there

Weren't you invited?

What party???

Oh my bad   
You're not invited

Why wasn't I invited?

It's an all boys party.

Why were you invited?

You're a girl

I'm a lesbian

How does that make you a boy?

Idk

Anyway   
sorry for threatning to kill you

That wasn't cool

Come pick me up

Are you sure

I mean it would be awkward   
if you show up uninvited

Haru

I swear to god if I don't   
find you here in the   
next ten minutes

Fine Fine

Send me the address   
  
  


So Here you are waiting for Haru to show up.

"Why are you coming with me again?" you turn to adress Michimiya who's wearing pyjamas whereas you're wearing grey sweatpants, a grey shirt and a black winter coat. Not your best fit but you were too angry to make reasonable fashion choices.

"There is no way I'm staying in your house while you're out clubbing."

"Fair enough...you could've at least took something from my closet," you stare her up and down.

"Nothing fit me, you're fat!" she gets defensive out of nowhere.

"Screw you...I'm not fat I'm just thick."

"Yeah keep convincing yourself that."

Marvellous, your bestfriend is currrently fat-shaming you as if what you're going through isn't enough. Before you get to answer, a small car shows up and honks at you. "Get in losers. We're going shopping."

"Is that a mean girls' reference?" Michimiya whispers.

"I have no idea." you whisper back before you get into the front seat.

"Took you long enough," you glare at your new friend, Haru.

She can tell you're not in the mood.   
"Sorry...Kinda got lost here. I thought Miyagi was all trees and rocks, I didn't think you'd have so many luxuries here," she explains. Such a typical excuse from a Tokyo person.

Haru averts her gaze to your friend sitting in the back.

"Who's this?" She asks boldly, much to Michimiya's surprise. You're not shocked though, you've gotten used to her very loud actions and outspoken personality. "This is Michimiya, my bestfriend," you turn in your seat, "Michimiya this is Haru, Haru this is Michimiya," you introduce them to one another, trying to get done with the formalities as fast as you can.

"Oh I heard so much about you," Michimiya chimes in, a genuine happy smile has formed on her face.

"Good things I hope," Haru glances back at you, "Is she single?" she raises her eyebrows at you. You don't bother to answer, for the person concerned does it instead.

"I am...why?" Michimiya is clueless as to what is happening. Haru tries her best not to show her excitement, "Do you have a cute friend to introduce me to?" the shorthaired girl adds shortly after. 

Haru's smile falter.  
  


"She's straight," you remark before things get any more messy, causing the longhaired girl to curse underneath her breath, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Damn it."

You wait for her to recover from the shock only for her to surprise you with a stupid smirk on her face, "I can make you gay if you want to," she looks at Michimiya through the rear view mirror and things get quiet all of a sudden. You feel the need to interfere.

"As much as I'd love to witness you harrassing my bestfriend, I'd appreciate it if we get going,"

"Right," Haru starts the car, "Also sorry for harrassing you, I was just joking," she apologizes to receive a nod from Michimiya. "Where is this party anyway?" your bestfriend asks.

"Some Club around here, I'm not sure of the name...Dark _something..._ it sounds really fishy," Haru's eyes are focused on the road and it's only now you've seen what's she's wearing.

She's clearly very dressed up and her make up looks so nice; the heavy eyeliner is what caught your attention the most. She looks too cool to be friends with you and you're certain you have a piece of popcorn stuck between your breasts...that itself is enough to justify the difference between the two of you.

But then you weren't prepared for this because you weren't invited for it to begin with and for some reason, it hurts more than it should and of course, there is the fact that you're a bit dramatic so there is no way you're getting over this so easily.

"I don't understand why it's an all boys party," you voice out your opinion.

"I guess they just didn't want girls to be involved," Haru states the obvious.

"Yeah they made that very clear when they had us sit on the bench in the training camp," you mutter, almost as if you're talking to yourself, "As if they aren't sexist already," you lean back against your seat, feeling frustrated with everything that's happening.

Just when Haru and Michimiya thought you had calmed down, you surprise them with a sudden outburst. They decide to stay quiet and be the good friends they are as they listen to you rant and rant and rant and rant...and rant.

"You know what's funny...it's a party...right?" You start once again, "What's a party without girls? I mean we do everything, right? We're the entertainers...we go through periods every month, we're the ones who push babies out of our goddamn vagina, we're the ones who have to meet the double standards, we're the ones who have it rough and yet we don't get an invitation?! A simple invitation? Some gratitude maybe? No, we can't even have that.

How fucking classic!"

Michimiya's eyes widen at the train of swears and bad words that leave your mouth. In the last twenty minutes, you've managed to curse more than you've ever did in your entire life. It's safe to say that at this point, you're starting to lose your mind.

"Why are they meeting anyway?" Michimiya butts in before you start another ranting episode. In all honestly, you're getting quite annoying and even you know it, but right now, your lips are moving on their own, it's like you've lost all control over yourself.

Haru shrugs as she points at the entrance of a club named _Dark Reunion_. She didn't lie when she said it has a fishy name. "They miss each other I think," she finds a spot where to park.

"That's kinda gay," Michimiya voices her opinion out loud.

You turn to face her, "That's what I've been saying," you exclaim, a hint of shock lacing your voice, "...might as well call it a gay meeting instead of calling it all men's party."

But it was anything but a gay meeting because the moment you step inside the club, all you can see was girls; Girls talking, girls drinking, girls gathered around random guys, lesbian girls, lonely girls, depressed girls, unconscious girls...this isn't an all men's party.

"Is this heaven?" Haru's gay instincts go wild. She says goodbye and gets lost in the crowd, leaving you with a curious Michimiya. She follows you around as you infiltrate through the crazy crowd, searching for a familiar face. You catch the sight of Tanaka and Nishinoya, sitting on a random couch, a girl on each side.

"Well Well Well," you put your hands on your waist, "If it isn't for the traitors of friends that I have."

Tanaka's eyes widen upon seeing your figure towering him, "Y/N...What are you doing here?" He's confused and mostly wondering why Michimiya is standing behind you in pyjamas. Nishinoya, however, is far too drunk to even acknowledge your presence.

You snatch the shot from his hand, "You know you don't do well with alcohol Nishinoya," you scream so as he can hear through the blaring loud music.

"I can't believe you let him get drunk...it's bad for your health," you gulp down the vodka you had stolen from the intoxicated short individual.

Tanaka chuckles at how you were contradicting yourself and of course, it only ticked you off. "Go ahead...laugh at the girl who trusted you so easily.

How could you? Why didn't you tell me there was a party?"

Tipsy Tanaka stares at you like you've grown two heads, he doesn't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it. "It's an...all men's party?" He answers hesitantly, his lazy eyes squinting.

You're about to protest but your mouth drops open when you see Sachiko making her way to the dance floor, a fruit cocktail between her hands, looking as gorgeous as hell in the tight red leather dress that matched her red hair perfectly.

"Even Sachiko is here!" You yell your heart out causing Nishinoya to jump from his place,a hand on his ear. "I thing someone knocking the door," he melts back into his seat, the two random girls resting their head on his shoulders.

"Sachiko is a lesbian," Tanaka reasons.

"That makes no sense!" With every word he's saying, you feel like plucking the hair he doesn't have out of his scalp. He's driving you nuts and the nonchalance of his words is only more fuel to the fire.

"Meaning we both share the same interest...we like girls," a perverted smirk settles down on his face. You wish you could slap it off, that's how irritated you are.

"And I'm your friend, we've known each other for so years!"

"Actually it's only been three months but go ahead."

"Not my point Tanaka..." you turn to speak to Michimiya and ask her to get you a drink. "Please tell them to make it extra strong Michi, I'll have to deal with these idiots the whole night."

She gives you thumbs up with the weirdest smile ever, and you finally relax for a bit. It feels good to know that someone is on your side. Your best-friend leaves you to deal with the duo and almost immediately, your eyes fall on Oikawa...

And no, Oikawa wasn't standing by himself, Oikawa wasn't looking at you with a hand stretched out as an invite to dance, Oikawa didn't even know you were there...

Oikawa was making out with a girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: My plot isn't progressing anywhere, I need to get my shit together.  
> Also me: UWU this scene with Oikawa is so cute. I have to include this even if it's completely unnecessary 
> 
> What can I say? Oikawa has my soul xd  
> and please don't come at me for the cliffhanger, I know that was a bitch move.


	15. How do I even explain this?

Hello guys, this is Strawpossible aka the author and before you decide that this isn't worth reading, well honestly it isn't but bear with me.

Basically...I don't even know how to say this shit but I will be late with the update. I'm kinda embarrassed to even say this right after I promised to update twice a week but you have no idea how awful this day has been so far. I lost a draft of 6000 words, the one I was supposed to post today for you to read and I went nuts, I went extremely nuts. 

After throwing a tiny tantrum, I decided I should rewrite the thing but I was just so sad and I didn't feel like it, it's not easy to write 6000 plus words and I don't even remember most of what I had written.

So yeah this is embarrassing and I don't like to explain myself but I think you deserve an explanation still. 

I don't want to force myself into writing it specially when I have lost the motivation today but I will have to rewrite even though I don't want to go through the pain of it all over again. Next chapter will be updated this sunday and I'm so sorry you guys. I know my apology might not sound genuine but I just don't don't know what to say and I hope you understand. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, I just want to sleep and move on and I hope tomorrow I feel better. 

P.S: I love uuuu 


	16. Did I kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: super long chapter ahead, I went all out after the mess that day. Enjoyyy

** Previously on Out Of The Blue **

_Oikawa wasn't standing by himself, Oikawa wasn't looking at you with a hand stretched out as an invite to dance, Oikawa didn't even know you were there..._

_Oikawa was making out with a girl..._

  
  
  
  
  
If feels like a repeated angry stab in the heart; to see Oikawa's lips on someone that isn't you yet here you are trying to convince yourself that it shouldn't matter, _you're not official so it shouldn't hurt, you're not dating and most importantly you don't care._

But your face says something entirely different, your nostrils are flared and Tanaka can almost see the steam coming out of your ears. You're standing in the middle of the club staring daggers at the Aoba Johsai captain from across the dimly lit room and yet he's busy making out with a person he probably met five minutes ago.

The only thing that seems right to do in this situation is leave and quietly retreat to safety, a.k.a home. You find yourself doing exactly the opposite of that; the moment Oikawa pulls away and sends off the girl to do lord knows what, you take steady steps in his direction trying to maintain your cool. You don't want to catch attention but you've already did with the casualty of your outfit. Everyone is dressed to impress and you don't exactly blend with the crowd.

And that's when Oikawa sees you, his eyes almost falling out from how shocked he is. His heart is racing, he feels anxious all of a sudden and the only question he can ask himself right now is not _what is she doing here?_ and not _why is she wearing sweatpants?_ It's _Holy shit, Did she see me kissing that girl?_

"What are you doing? Sticking your tongue down that girl's throat?"

The answer to his question is Yes. You saw everything and you're in no way hesitant to call him out.

His mouth opens and closes on its own, nothing comes out however, for Tooru knows there is no way he can weasel his way out of this mess. Even the eloquence of his tongue and the fluency of his words can't save him from whatever may come next. But then he remembers; it shouldn't matter, _you're not official so it shouldn't hurt, you're not dating and most importantly he doesn't care._

Back at it again with the same petty excuse.

Deep down he has 'stirrings' for you and you do too, so why can't you just admit it? Why is it so hard to tell him how you actually feel? Why is it so diffcult for him to say what's on his mind? Easily said, you both have already chosen your paths and condemned your relation to failure without even giving it a try...

And you're also fooling around with other guys.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he's no longer shocked from your presence, the words leave his mouth so easily and it almost scares you how calm he is about this. For some unknown reason, you were certain he would drop to his knees and apologize incessantly. You open your mouth but refrain from saying anything. What is there to say anyway?

Folding your arms together, you take a step closer to him, taking in the smell of his cologne mixed with feminine perfume, and a hint of alcohol lingering in the air. It's barely there but you can also make out the smudged lipstick on the side of his mouth.

"If you're going to act like that...fine...be it."

With these words leaving your mouth, it's only now you realize that you're in no position to confront him when you're involved with Ushijima and Coach Ukai, an information...a secret you haven't found the courage to reveal.

It's only now that your realize the gravity of this situation. You're a hypocrite, there it is...the adequate word that describes you perfectly. You can't blame him of something when you're doing the exact same thing...only worse Not only the way you've approcahed him was aggressive, it was meaningless and without a purpose.

How to fix this? You decide to ask him the same question you've asked Tanaka.  
  
  


"Why didn't you tell me there was a party?"

Oikawa is taken aback by how fast you've changed the subject and the confusion is visible on his face when he answers your question with the same answer everyone has been giving, _it's an all boys' party._

Yeah," your eyes scan the club with a raised eyebrow, "I can tell it is," pure irony drips from your words and before the brown haired boy gets to say something, Michimiya taps on your shoulder and hands you your drink. You quickly thank her before you turn to Oikawa, an irritated expression settling down on your face.

Throwing your head back, you chug down the bitter liquid, feeling a burn in your throat as you maintain eye contact with him. You can tell he's agitated a bit as he stares at you, not daring to blink.

Once you're done, you wipe your mouth with your sleeve and take a step closer to him as you push the empty glass glass against his chest. Your bodies collide and Michimiya can only stare, not knowing if she should leave you alone with the well dressed individual.

You lift his hand so he can hold the cup, him looking down at you with what seems to be hurt? Hell, you can't even tell, the alcohol is affecting you already.

He presses his lips together and the hurt expression on his face changes into one of anger and possibly hatred. "You can go back to your make out session," You tap on his chest with your free hand and lean over to whisper in his ear, "It's not like my opinion matters anyway."

You can't believe you're still reprimanding him but it seems to be the right thing to do. You feel jealous and you want to have Oikawa all for yourself, but you also feel guity, you can't grant him the loyalty he desires. Well...it's hard to tell if he desires said loyalty when his tongue was hotly discovering a strangers' mouth just a minute ago.

Simply said, you both fucked up and you're both in a deep mess.

You pull away, leaving him standing with an empty cup. Eyes still connected to each other, you take a few steps back and grab Michimiya by the hand, "Let's go...before I lose the last brain cells I have left"

"Oh," is the only thing She has managed to say as you turn and drag her to some random couch.

Melting into the surprisingly comfortable seat, your eyes study the people you've imposed yourself on and it's only now you're realizing you're sitting in a reserved place. Michimiya sits next to you, incertain and not knowing what she can possiby say or do to grant you some comfort. She decides it's best to let you cool down first.

So you both sit quietly for a good five minutes, your eyes studying the bunch of smokers sitting on the same couch. You know them but not enough to start a conversation or ask them to give you a joint to pass time.

"Why are you wearing pyjamas?" Yamamoto, a member of the Karasuno team asks Michimiya who's unconsciously fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes widen all of a sudden as she points to herself, "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else wearing pyjamas," he jokes, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth. For some reason, he reminds you of Tanaka and you immediately scoff when remembering your friend who's probably snorting cocaine by now.

While Michimiya is busy conversing with him, you find yourself being observed by two sets of eyes, watching your every movement. You cross your legs and tap on your feet furiously as you pout and look around in order to avoid the stares you're receiving.

Nonetheless, their eyes refuse to leave your anxious form and you feel uncomfortable already. It amazes you how bold they are, _are they even aware that staring too much is rude?_

You sigh as you look at them, pressing your lips together, nodding in their way as if to announce that you are very conscious of the fact that you're being watched.

Still, the dark-haired boy with slightly long hair shows no reaction, as he occasionally takes a few sips of his drink while the other hand rested on his thigh, a joint trapped between his fingers. It's Suna, the boy with the lazy eyes and very bad posture, something you have in common.

You've seen him before, in the training camp. When he's not busy playing volleyball, he's busy getting high with the bleach haired individual sitting besides him.

You don't know his friend however, the blond one...he looks familiar and you know you've seen him somewhere but you can't pinpoint when and where exactly.

You heave out a loud sigh, only this time you move your head forward as if asking them why they can't keep their eyes off of you. There is no way they're interested in your looks because you're not at your best right now. For God's sake, you wore sweatpants and a winter coat to a goddamn nightclub, a night club in which most women are dressed in tight short revealing clothes, looking as gorgeous as hell after having spent so much time fixing their hair and make up.

You're still wearing yesterday's mascara...you wish you'd put more effort before showing up to a place full of hot young rebellious adolescents.

And there are people you've never met before so the first impression they will probably have upon seeing you is _oh she thinks she's quirky, showing up to a nightclub like that_. At this point, you're just ruining the vibe, maybe it was a bad idea coming here after all.

Suna, the player from Inarizaki high, leans forward and beckons you to do the same. You hesitate at first as you stare at him place his cup on the low glass table in front of you. You do as he says, glancing at his bleach haired friend and your eyes meet for a split second.

"Boyfriend drama?" Suna whispers in your ear. His hot breath tickles your neck, the boy reeks of weed and alcohol, the pungent smell is not so pleasant.

"It's complicated," is the only thing you say, for you're not feeling in the mood to adress the extreme jealousy you're feeling or the sudden wave of various incomprehensible emotions of confusion and uneasiness emerging out of nowhere, and you certainly aren't going to share details of your very unsuccesful chaotic love life with someone you've just exchanged a few syllables with.

Suna leans against his seat, placing the joint between his lips, pressing them slightly as he takes a long drag from the neatly rolled cannabis cigarette.

It goes quiet for a moment and you find yourself mezmerized by the way the smoke leaves his lips, floating around him so elegantly, his aura growing more dark and mysterious or maybe it's just you imagining things.

"You're so deppressing to look at," Suna stares at the joint with what seems to be, weirdly enough, admiration before carefully handing it to his friend, as if he doesn't want to let go of it yet.

Your cheeks heat up unconsciously, "I know...I should get going anyway."

"No no no no," he shakes his head furiously, "You're already here," he leans forward once again, his fox like eyes focused on you, "Might as well take advantage of it," Suna looks back at his friend who hands him the joint, and you finally remember his name upon noticing the small metal piece pierced into his tongue.

It's none other than Terushima, the captain of Johzenji and the one who drugged half of your team on the last day of camp.

"Come here," Suna moves a bit the side so as to invite you to sit between the two of them. An invite that you accept gladly, if warming up to them means you'll get a free joint...so be it. Besides, they seem harmless. Most would assume they're delinquents, bad boys is the term used these days but in all honesty, they look like every other highschool student.

You sit between the duo, "Let me take this off," Terushima's voice comes out muffled, his mouth holding into the handmade cancer stick. He helps you take off the winter coat and you instantly feel lighter. You turn to thank him, being completely obvious as you stare at his mouth.

He instantly gets the message.

"Don't worry," he pulls the joint out of his lips, "We'll have fun," he places a hand on your cheek and whispers for you to open your mouth. His mouth shapes into the letter O as he exhales the smoke directly into your mouth, your lips touching his slightly and your eyes flutter slowly as you feel the effect of cannabis settling in already.

With the bit of alcohol you've consumed earlier, it's only a matter of time before it gets sensational.

A few minutes later, Suna and Terushima are stoned to the core, the first one having an internal battle within himself but his face conveyed boredom and sleepiness as his head lies on your shoulder, the second has gotten incontrollably loud, random giggles leaving his mouth as his eyes scan the high-ceiled room, one arm lifted in the air, fingers drawing meaningless figures while the other is wrapped around you.

Michimiya was long gone with Yamamoto, probably sweating somewhere on the dancefloor.

You stare at the ceiling, head resting on Terushima's shoulder, whatever feelings of anxiety you had have dissipated and it feels as if stress has completely vacated your body and mind. Oikawa is no longer taking a huge space in your thoughts, and it's somehow alleviating not to have to think about him for once.

The lights around you seem brighter, everything seems much more alive, almost fantasy-like and you feel warm and cozy between the two boys, engulfed in the pleasure and euphoria a small joint has provided.

Suna, however, has gotten calmer than usual, his mind realizing how insignificant he is in the grand scheme of things and considering the possible existense of other infinite dimentions in which the course of his life is taking a whole different turn...he's having a mini-crisis.

You tilt your head to the side in order to stare at Terushima's side profile, he's beautiful, you can't convince yourself otherwise.

You giggle and a small burp leaves your mouth, catching his attention. He tilts his head as well, your eyes meet but you don't exchange words.

Although it's unbelievably loud, your senses are weaker and everything around you seems trivial, except for the honey like eyes that are staring back at you.

"Did you fart?" he asks in a serious tone.

You shake your head, feeling the sudden urge to cry out of nowhere. For some reason, his question provoked you; your emotions work differently when you're high I suppose. He pinches your nose and you stay in that position for quite some time. For those surrounding you, you look like a couple of lunatics.

Terushima jumps from his place and finally lets go of your nose, "I forgot," he says in a happy childish tone as he pats his front pockets. He finds what he's searching for and lifts a tiny ziplock bag that contains a few white pills, waving it in front of your face. "I got a good deal on these," most of his words come out sluggish, a proud visible look has taken over his features.

You sit up, hazy and unable to focus, before you nudge Suna in the stomach. In exchange, he opens his eyes lazily and shifts in his seat to see what the commotion is about. His eyes light up for a moment when they catch the sight of the ziplock bag hanging in the air.

"What are these?" you snatch it from the blond's grip and he groans in annoyance. He snatches it back and ignores your question. This doesn't stop from you placing a hand in front of him, demanding him to give you one.

Terushima ignores you once again and you wait patiently still. He opens the bag and takes out two pills, he opens his mouth and places them on tip of his tongue, right below his piercing.

"Take it," Suna whispers from behind as his hand strokes your thigh. His other hand finds its way to your hair and he gathers it into a messy ponytail.

You gulp the lump in your throat as you glance back and forth between Terushima's eyes and mouth. You're far too high to have second thoughts so you find yourself colliding your lips with his. The pills dissolve as you exchange saliva with him and Suna can only watch in awe, his eyes shining under the colorful lights, as his grip gets loose around your hair and he caresses it gently.

Exhilarated, your eyes are barely open and you can see that Terushima's eyes are staring back at yours hazily, his cheeks heating up as your tongue fights his wildly, in a battle to gain domination and control of the sloppy messy kiss.

You can feel his piercing throughout said kiss, and you realize why you've gave into it to begin with, _it's the piercing, it's the goddamn piercing._

Suna stops caressing your thigh. Instead, he wraps a hand around your neck, and pulls you towards him, ending the spit exchange you were having with Terushima, a thin string of saliva hanging in the air, still connecting your lips to one another. You back collides with Suna's chest, "My turn."

You nod at his words, not sure how to respond to that. Terushima grabs your chin and places two pills on the center of your tongue. Aroused and amused, he watches you tilt your head to the side and your lips meet Suna's in a slow delicious sinful kiss. He's less rough than his friend, he takes his sweet time, deepening the kiss with every second that passes by.

Terushima's eyes dart to your exposed neck and takes it as an invitation to lean forward and plant soft kisses on your jaw down to your neck.

One thing led to another and somehow, you find yourself in a bathroom corner, trapped between two bodies. Roles are reversed and Terushima is now the one the one making out with you, his hands holding on to your legs that are wrapped around him, his bulge teasing your entrance despite the clothes standing in the way.

Whereas Suna has his dick pressed against your ass, licking the skin of your neck hungrily as his hands plays with your breasts and yours play with his hair.

This is all happening so fast but you don't care, it feels good and that's what matters.

You're almost certain nothing can ruin this moment of pure ecstasy and then bam ... Terushima's legs give in out of nowhere and you both end up falling, pulling Suna down along with you. You land on the floor with a very loud thud, a gasp leaving your mouth when Suna falls on you.

"What the hell?" you whine in pain as your try with the last brain cells you have left to process what is happening. Suna groans and with extreme difficulty, manages to lift himself up.

He stares at your ass as you're sprawled on top of a very unconcious Terushima. Shaking his dirty and inconveniently timed thoughts, he helps you stand up at and you dust yourself off.

Your eyes widen you when see Terushima with closed eyes. "Did I kill him?" you turn to Suna and he shrugs.

Terushima snaps you out of your throughts with his sudden loud snorting.

You lean against the nearest wall, placing a hand on your chest, heaving out a deep sigh. For a moment, you believed you had actually commited murder and there was no way you could save yourself from lifetime prison, not when your handprints and DNA are all over him.

"I told him to take it easy," Suna says, more to himself while you're kicking the blond's shoulder to get him to wake up.

"That totally killed the mood," Suna sighs.

You can't help but agree, you're wet and high, and your body is waiting impatiently to be wrecked but it seems that you're not to be wrecked tonight and you're very disappointed.

"I should," Suna groans as he picks up his friend, "probably take him to a hospital...just to be sure," he finishes as he wraps Terushima's arm around him, the tone of his voice is clear evidence that he's as frustrated as you are.

You nod agreeingly. As much as you'd love the black-haired boy to do you right now and right here, you don't want to have sex with him in front of an unconscious person.

That's just too weird...and insensitive, but mostly weird.

"Farewell stranger," he lips curl up into a discrete smile, and you swear this is the first time you've seen him smile.

"Farewell," you wave your hand as you watch him leave the bathroom with his knocked out friend.

You move to the sink to wash your face.

"And I thought I was having a threesome tonight."

You splash yourself with some water, convincing yourself that it will reduce the drug's effects. You don't know what they gave you but you're so horny you might fuck the first person that comes in.

You hear the door open and you're startled to the core thus why you turned with a swift movement and leaned against the sink. You're instantly relieved when you see Ushijima. This is a very bizzare concidence, is the universe trying to tell you something?

"Hi," you voice comes out really high and you shut your thighs. You cough and repeat yourself, "Hi," this time, your voice comes out normal.

Ushijima takes a step back, he looks back at the door as he scratches his temple. "What are you-"  
  


"What am I doing here...I know...I know it's an all boys' party or whatever...everyone reminded me of it," you cut him off.

Ushijima nods his head slowly, his eyes studying your attire, "I was going to ask what you're doing in the boy's bathroom."

You stay quiet for a few seconds.

"I needed to...pee," you answer, you mind clearly still under the influence of the pills.

"Oh," Ushijima can feel the awkwardness in the air, "That makes sense."  
  
  


"Oh just fuck me already."

You throw yourself at him, losing all control over your body. It's moving on its own and Ushijima is looking quite tempting in the casual outfit he's wearing so you don't blame your lady bits for reacting the way they are.

His eyes widen when you grab his face and lower him to your level, pressing your lips against his. The taste of vodka he has just consumed with the taste of weed and cannabis lingering still in your mouth is truly divine. Devouring Ushijima's mouth is exactly what you needed right now and you're so thankful he happened to be in the right time and the right place.

He melts into the warmth of your lips, feeling hot all of a sudden. It might not seem like it but you've surprised him with your actions. For you to take the initiative...he wasn't expecting it at all and he's now blushing like a school girl being courted by her crush.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, he lifts them up and hesitates before placing them on each side of your head.

He takes a few steps forward and you move in sync with him until your back hits a wall. Lord knows how many people have been pressed against this wall in steamy positions.

He pulls away and takes off your shirt, throwing it to the side and you remove his as well, your perverted eyes fall on his delicious warm skin, your hand reaches out to graze his well defined abs, drooling at the sight that is Ushijima's body. You've been missing out on a lot and you won't let this night go to waste.

You take control of things when you switch positions and press him against the wall, your hands pressed on his chest. Your lips meet once again, after a short rupture, you suck on his tongue as you palm him through his jeans, a muffled deep moan vibrates in the back of his throat.

Your hand massages his crotch and he bites your top lip. You open your mouth slightly to regain breath, quiet short gasps making their way out and adding to the sound of the subdued disco songs that are being played right outside of the bathroom.

This time, you're the one to pull away and he groans at the absence of your lips against his. You press kisses along his jaw all the way down to his neck, licking and biting at his skin that tastes like faint sweat and dark chocolate for some reason.

Left hand still pressed on one side of his chest, you lift your right one and press it on the other side, you lower yourself and present him him random pecks starting from his chest reaching down to his abdomen.

Ushijima looks down at you, slowly biting his bottom lip as he observes your actions, and when you look up at him, he feels three hundred times hotter. "Fuck...that's hot," he whispers, loud enough for you to hear and you smile against his skin when you reach his  
v-line.

Ushijima doesn't give you the chance to pleasure him however.

He grabs you by the wrist and lifts you up, slamming you agaisnt the wall once again.

There has been a lot of slamming so far.

He kneels in front of you and pulls down your sweatpants, you body shivers instantly when the cold air hits your legs but Ushijima doesn't care. He pulls down your panties as well and helps you take them off completely, throwing them to the side.

His hot breath tickles your lady bits, causing you to shift akwardly in your place. He holds you by the hips to keep you still and looks up at you, waiting for a signal.

"Please," you nod your head vigorously and he complies.

He presses a few kisses before taking a long slow lick, his tongue teasing you to the max. Your clitoris is begging to be abused so you grab your head and push his face deeper.

He giggles against you and it sends vibrations through your body. You stare at the ceiling, your lips slightly parted, enjoying this so much you can't even speak a word as his mouth devours your cunt, his tongue agressive and moving wildly and mostly, it focuses on your clit, granting you immense pleasure...exactly what you wanted especially after the failure of a threesome you went through earlier.

"Fuck...Ushijima," you pant out his name as he gently bites at your sensitive bud. You look down to see him staring up at you and the only thought that crosses your mind at that very specific moment is _shit, he looks so damn good between my legs_.

You take a mental screenshot of him, humming against you as if telling you that he's finding pleasure in eating you out as much as you are, being eaten out.

He lifts your leg and places it on his shoulder, allowing him to deepen his tongue inside of you and you let out a cry, this position is allowing him to hit _that_ spot repeatedly and you don't think you can keep up anymore.

Ushijima can tell by the way your legs are shaking that you are nearing climax so he adds more speed to his tongue movements and you press your lips together to suppress your moans, your hand forming a fist and gently hitting the wall.

He licks you clean and when his mouth is no longer inside of you, you drop to your knees, panting heavily. He doesn't allow you to regain your energy properly. Instead, he grabs you by the hair. His lips brush against yours, softly and delicately at first. He then kisses you with so much passion it hurts, allowing you to taste yourself on him.

You both stand up, refusing to let go of each other as your mouths mould with one another perfectly.

"Jump," he pulls away and orders, his hands travelling to your thighs. You do as you're told, wrapping your arms around him, totally digging the sudden authority in his voice.

Ushijima is the best drug you've been given tonight.

He traps you between his large body and the wall. His hand strokes the side of your thigh while the other lifts itself to grab a handful of your hair. With his lips hovering agaisnt yours, you gasp when he tilts your head to the side and permits himself to attack your neck with very rough kisses.

Your legs tighten around him some more, your lady bits aching for him to be inside of you already but Ushijima takes his time ravaging your skin, biting at every inch of it.

He wants to remember your wimpers, the way your hips push themselves angrily against his own, everything about this moment seems like it's straight out of one of his wet dreams. He has fantazised about fucking for way too long and that he's finally getting the chance to do it, it feels surreal.

He wants it to last forever, he wishes he could discover every inch of your body, he wishes he could strip you of the last bit of innocence you have left, he wants to destroy you so that way you can only think of and only him, and right now, you want the same, because all your mind can think of is Ushijima.

The light-brown haired boy finally lets go of your hair, his mouth no longer abusing your neck. He reaches for his jeans and unbuttons them, he pulls them down and allows them to pool around his calves.

He does the same with his black boxers that seemed as though they're about to explose. You stare down at his cock as he adjusts it to your entrance and your eyes widen almost instantly when your memories flash back to that one time you gave him a blowjob; your jaw hurt for quite some time after and you gagged multiple times while taking him in your mouth.

"I don't think it's going to fit in," you dig your nails into his shoulder and shake your head as you look up to meet his honey like eyes. He can see the nervousness in the orbs staring right back at him but he doesn't feel guilty.

If anything, he wants to rearrange your guts ... metaphorically speaking.

Ushijima strokes your cheek, "I'll be as gentle as possible...I promise."

Deep within himself, he knows he's lying. He'll try to go slow but there is no telling if he can control himself, and you can tell he's not going to go easy on you. The darkness of his eyes and his dilated pupils are enough evidence that he's going to wreck you.

He plants a long kiss on your warm cheek and you blush at how caring he is. The drugs aren't helping either. See at first, your senses had gone weak, everything was blurry and unclear but now your emotions are heightened, his touch feels three hundred times hotter on your skin and you can feel everything.

You bite your bottom lip to suppress your cries, your rest your head on his collarbone when he pushes himself inside of you, your nails digging deeper into his flesh. Ushijima sighs loudly as he feels your warmth engulfing him, your pussy tightening around him the more he buries himself into you.

"So tight," his voice is as deep as the sea, dark and ominous but it doesn't scare you. It feels like a big hug and you feel unexpectedly protected and safe between his arms.

Tears threaten to spill from your eyes, he's large, so large it's a miracle you haven't broken in half.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks but doesn't stop thrusting into you.

You choke on your words when he adds more speed, his words are very contradicting to his actions. You bite on the skin of his shoulder, "It's getting...better," you voice comes out muffled but he understands anyway.

True enough, it is getting better. Everytime he re-enters you, you feel yourself loosening around him and slowly adjusting to his size. You throw your head back, pleasure starts replacing pain and you're thankful that he didn't end up tearing your vagina.

Ushijima buries his head in your chest and you hug him closer as he kisses your cleavage. His only regret is that he didn't tear your bra into pieces earlier, it's standing between him and your breasts...such a cockblock if you ask me.

"Faster...please."

It was only a matter of time before you gave in. Ushijima is surprised from your request and mostly the desperation in your voice which you don't even bother to hide at this point; you want him to thrust into you like there is no tomorrow.

Ushijima's lips move from your chest to your lips before his grip tighten on your hips to keep you in place. His own pick up more speed as he pounds into you mercilessly, just like you want.

The rapidity of his movements has you bouncing uncontrollably, your lips can barely stay in contact his. "Shit Ushijima," you moan out his name and it sounds so nice to his ear...exactly what he needs to push him over the edge.

Slapping noises have filled the air, they harmonizes flawlessly with his heavy breathing and your loud whines; a disgraceful simphony that feels like music to your ears.

"Y/N...what are you doing to me?" he leans in and whispers in your ears. You smile, panting heavily still. It's fair to say that your ego has doubled in size in just a few seconds and to know that you have this much effect on him...you're so proud of yourself.

He pauses for a few seconds and thrusts into you all the force his hips can muster, catching you completely of guard. The pleasure that's taking over you is unbearable and you feel yourself nearing the edge.

"I'm close," you gasp softly, "I can't," he's not even allowing you to finish your sentences with how fast he's going but he knows you're reaching climax from the way your thighs are shaking.

"I can't hold it in anymore."

"Just a bit more," Ushijima doesn't seem to understand that you've lost control over your body. You walls clench around him and you let out a loud cry as you squirt all over him. You place a hand on your mouth, shock written all over your face. You didn't know your cunt would actually do _that._

"Fuck you're hot," Ushijima thrusts into you some more, your wetness allowing him to slide in and out with a rapid pace. You stare down at your hole being abused but you don't complain.

Your walls are clenching uncontrollably around Ushijima's length and he finds himself nearing his high as well. He thrusts into you one last time as he rests his forehead agaisnt yours, both of you panting heavily.

Ushijima pulls his cock out of you and is fascinated by the sight of his cum oozing out of your cunt, trickling down your thighs, "You're gorgeous," he states with a very satisfied expression has decorated his harsh features.

He takes a step back and you stand awkwardly. It's only a few seconds before you legs give in but thankfully, Ushijima holds you between his arms as you rest your head on his chest,

"Easy," he chuckles as he pats your head, "Let's get you cleaned up," he plants a kiss on your sweaty hairline.

Ushijima drags you to the sink and turns on the water. A few minutes later, you're all clean and he helps you get dressed in your previous clothes as well. You lean against the bathroom stall, arms folded, watching his back muscles flex as he puts his shirt on.

It's a shame he has hide those delicious mouth-watering toned abs.

Ushijima stares at your reflection in the mirror, practically drooling as you watch him button his jeans."If you want to go for another round, all you have to do is ask," he shakes his head as he turns around to face you, a smile decorating his face.

You cross your hands as he approaches you, "God no!"

He gets too close, you blush at the proximity.

"I- I mean," you gulp as he places a hand on your cheek, "it was nice and all but I don't think I can survive another round...I've already consumed too much alcohol...and drugs...and joints," you almost melt when he kisses your other cheek.

"It was fun," his hand strokes your arm all the way down to your hand which he intertwines with his. You look down at your connected hands, a smile creeps on your face, "It was," you look up, your eyes shining, exposing how overjoyed you are.

You both walk out of the bathroom with you behind him, he guides you through the crowd. You can't explain how but you feel eyes watching you from above, and you look up, your eyes meet with Oikawa's. He's on the second floor, hands tightened around the metal railing with a very dark expression on his face.

The girl from before is standing beside him, blabbering about lord knows what but Oikawa's attention is focused on you and you only...you feel shivers erupt through your body, under his harsh gaze.

"Well shit," you whisper to yourself as you lower your eyes, no longer finding the courage to stare back at him.

Once you're out of the club, Ushijima hands you his hoodie which you gladly take seeing that it's freezing outside, and that's when you remember you forgot something.

"My coat!"

Ushijima raises an eyebrow at you.

"I forgot my coat inside!" you sigh loudly.

"I'll go get it," Ushijima smiles at how frustrated you are over a piece of clothing, "Where is it?"

"It's on the second floor...on some couch...I can't remember," you facepalm yourself.

"I'll be right back," Ushijima gives you a peck before letting go of your hand and disappearing.

You sniff his hoodie, _it smells just like him,_ you think to yourself but your mind goes immediatly go blank when you realize you have just sent off Ushijima to the second floor of the nightclub where a very angry and possibly feeling murderous Oikawa has taken refuge.

Your legs move fast and you enter the club to be greeted with the warmth of several breaths and a very weird unknown smell.

You see Oikawa talking with Ushjima on the second floor and your heart drops to your guts. You take the stairs and you don't know what you're doing. There is no way their conversation will end peacefully and surely enough, when you approach the duo, Oikawa sends a fist flying to Ushijima's face.

You place a hand on your mouth as you take a step back, you knew something like this would happen but it still startled you or maybe a part of you had wished it wouldn't.

Oikawa grunts in pain as he shakes his hand, he didn't think it would be this painful to hit the shiratorizawa captain. His face goes pale when he sees Ushijima rising from the floor like something straight out of a horror movie.

You want to interfere but the duo have already gathered a small audience and it will be awkward as heck if you try to seperate them.

Ushijima grabs Oikawa by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, his face expressionless as usual which only terrified the brown haired setter.

"Are we about to kiss right now?" Oikawa raises his hands in the air, voice nervous and incertain. His joke can only be described as a very sad miserable attempt to escape this situation.

Ushijima huffs angrily before sending Oikawa to the floor, attracting more attention with every second that passes by. You find yourself infiltrating through the small crowd they've summoned. You don't want to face either of them but they've left you no choice.

"Please stop," you shout and everyone's attention turns to you. This is excatly what you didn't want and almost immediatly, they start talking about you.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Doesnt' she play with Karasuno."

"Let them fight geez!"

"Oh she thinks she's quirky...showing up to a nightclub like that."

Sure, you are an attention seeker...this isn't the type of attention you seek however.

"Y/N...what are you doing?" Michimiya whisper-shouts at you and it's only now you realize that you know half of these people and the other half went to the training camp with you. Even Sachiko is watching the scene with a very amused expression, Haru's head resting on her shoulder and a drink in her hand.

Ushijima stares at you and you can't tell what he's thinking. Oikawa, however...you can see the hurt on his face as he approaches you with a finger pointing at you accusantingly. "You don't get to say shit," he starts, "You don't get to say shit Y/N," he repeats himself agressively, only this time, he spits out those words.

You flinch as you take a step back, your eyes scanning your surroundings. Everyone is staring at you and you feel like you don't want to exist anymore.

"You come here, strutting around like you own the place," Oikawa rubs his face, "You got angry at me for kissing someone when lord knows what you were doing in that bathroom with him."

You hear a few gasps and giggles and your find your hands forming into fists.

You wish you had gone for another round with Ushijima, you wish you had smoked another joint with Suna and Terushima, you wish you had left instead of staying after your short encounter with Oikawa, you wish you hadn't approached Oikawa to begin with, you wish you hadn't stepped in this club, you wish Haru hadn't texted you...

...you wish you had stayed with Michimiya, your very good friend in you very cozy home watching your favorite rom com.

But it's late to make wishes and there is no point in regretting what's already been done.

"Can we not do this here?" your voice comes out tiny, as you stare at your feet.

"I'm sorry...what?" Oikawa puts a hand behind his ear and squints his eyes. He takes a few steps closer.

"Can.we.not.do.this.here?" You raise your head and pronounce every word angrily.

Ushijima sighs as he rubs his forehead. Just like you, he's not enjoying this at all and he doesn't appreciate how loud and inconsiderate Oikawa is being. He wants to take this somewhere private. Truth to be told, he doesn't even to adress this, he doesn't even want to spare you a glance.

"No...we're doing this right here and right now," Oikawa whispers, his eyes staring right back at yours challengingly.

"Do you even know why I'm angry?" he turns around, giving you his back. He stares at the audience around him, it's almost as he's giving them a private show and interacting with them; Oikawa is definetly the type to not give a fuck whereas you are clearly very worried of what others might be thinking,

"I'm not angry because you got caught...and I'm not angry because you got caught with _him,_ " he points at Ushijima who presses his lips together and sends a little wave to the crowd.

"I'm angry because you gave me shit about what happened earlier...and when I saw you holding hands with Ushijima," he elongates the last word on purpose, "I knew you weren't just trying to get me jealous ot trying to get revenge," he stares at the brownhaired boy standing a few steps away from him.

"No, you were involved with him as well...this whole time."  
  
  


"Oikawa," Ushijima says his name in a threatening yet calm tone.

"Oh relax dear _friend_ ," Oikawa waves his hand around, "This isn't about you. This about our sweet precious innocent Y/N who wouldn't hurt a fly," his words are so sarcastic it makes you want to kill him.

"And I kept searching for you like a goddamn fool," Oikawa turns around to face you once again, "to apologize you know...can you believe it? I thought to myself _I was an asshole and I should repay her with the same loyalty_...but that was just a mask, wasn't it?" he scoffs as he stares into something behind you, refusing to meet your eyes.

You want to cry but you don't feel like it, you don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he's affecting you with his words so you stay calm. You don't say a word, you don't blink, you don't do anything. His words hurt, yes...they hurt like a bitch but they are true nonetheless.

Everything he said is merely a statement of facts that already there, he just took the liberty to voice them out loud...so publicly and that's something you didn't appreciate at all.

You're concerned by this as well so divulging his problems to the world means devulging yours as well. He has no right to do that but Oikawa is far more angry to distinguish between what's right and what's wrong.

"The truth is Y/N...you're a hypocrite," he averts his gaze to your face, "and I thought everyone here should know it before they get too attached like I did."

He bumps into your shoulder as he makes his way to the stairs, causing you to gasp softly. You don't do anything still, you simply stare straight ahead of you, blinking furiously.

Your feelings are all over the place.

It gets quiet for a moment, the crowd still surrounding you, watching you closely, judging you quietly in their mind. You're so thankful for the loud music. Otherwise, you don't think you could have handled the staring paired with the silence.

"Well that was boring," Sachiko breaks the silence as she raises her cup in the air before chugging it down.

The audience finally dissipates, everyone goes back to doing whatever they were doing and Ushijima picks up your coat from the floor. He approaches you and you try to speak but nothing comes out.

"Here is your coat," he sighs as he hands it to you.

You nod your head as a thanks.

He leaves and you try to speak again but you choke on your own words. You watch as he flees the scene, leaving you alone, drowning in your thoughts.

This isn't what you had in mind for senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyya it's me *sends you all warm hugs and kisses*  
> I hope you liked this chapter lovelies
> 
> Also I'm really curious to know where you're from, if you're comfortable sharing it of course, no pressure.
> 
> I’m from Morocco, Fes to be exact, born and raised here, and I have a love hate relationship with this country xd


	17. I’ll show you my titties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning! This chapter might contain sensitive topics, read at your own risk.

"It's been two weeks already, don't you want to talk about it?"

Mina stares at you with a worried expression.

You shake your head, refusing to speak.

"Do you not feel like it?"

You shake your head once again before pulling a blanket over your face, the only thing that can bring you comfort right now is your bed, specially after a long brutal week of final exams. It has been hard to focus on studying with the series of dramatic events that happened the other day.

Your mind usually finds itself drifting to that night and everytime you remember the hurt on Oikawa's face and the disappointement on Ushijima's, you feel like digging a hole and burying yourself in it.

"Honesly Mina...I was there and you have no idea how awful it was," Michimiya butts in as she kneels to the floor, a juice box she has stolen from your fridge between her hands, "I don't blame Y/N for not wanting to talk about it," she takes a sip, "I cringe just at the memory of it."

You sigh louldy as you turn to the other side, face still covered, that way your friends can't see how humiliated you are.

"So," Mina elongates the word, "You like Oikawa but you also like Ushijima...and you fucked both of them...emotionally and physically?"

You nod your head under the blanket but they can't see your response. Thankfully, Michimiya talks on your behalf, "Basically."

You turn around and pull down the blanket, peeking at the duo sitting next to each other. They stare at one another before averting their gaze to you once again.

"I might have kept a little detail to myself," you squint as you slowly sit up, hugging the covers to your body. Your friends don't say a thing, they simply wait for you to announce whatever you have to admit, but you can tell, despite the neutrality of their emotions, and despite them being the closest people you have on this earth, they aren't going to like what you're about to divulge.

"There is a another person...involved in this mess."

Michimiya spits the juice from her mouth causing you to back away in disgust and Mina's eyes go so wide you swear they are about to pop off. Their reactions are far from what you have hoped for.

"You did well keeping that detail to yourself," Michimiya wipes her mouth, the tone of sweet voice conveying pure sarcasm.

"That was...unexpected," Mina chokes on her words and you know deep down she's trying so hard not to slut-shame you and be a good supportive friend like you've been when listening to her rant about her boyfriend and relationship problems.

Your friends stay quiet for some time, and you can only stare at them with uneasiness creeping in.

"Who is it?" Michimiya asks the one-million dollar question.

You shake your head furiously.

"Do you want us to guess?" Mina asks in a menancing tone.

You shake your head furiously once again, "Please don't," you furrow your eyebrows in worry, they won't stop until they get a name.

Mina turns to Michimiya, "I think she wants us to guess," her face is serious.

"Fine, I'll go first," Michimiya can't hide her excitement however. A huge smile spreads itself on her face before she speaks, "School Janitor," she takes another sip of her juice.

"What?" Both you and Mina exclaim in surprise.

You don't even understand how she arrived to that conclusion. Michimiya shrugs her shoulders, "It was a random guess."

"Tsukishima."

"No."

"The guy who gave us free sweets the other day?"

"No."

"Yuri? The pervert who shows up to our games?"

"Absolutely not...that's gross."

"Well then who is it?" Michimya yells frustratedly causing you to roll your eyes. This conversation isn't moving forward at all.

"Coach Ukai."

Mina adds and you freeze instantly when hearing the very familiar name, the name you've moaned countless of times, the name whose owner had you on your knees, doing unspeakable, impure things. He's so powerful you can't hide the effect his name has on you.

"How did you-," you place a hand on your mouth, realizing you fell right into your best friend's trap and she gasps repeatedly, too shocked with this new unexpected piece of information...although a part of her did get suspicious before, specially with you spending so much time in Keishin's store, and the glances you'd send eachother didn't go unoticed. Still, she dismissed it as nothing and convinced herself that it's an immature crush that will come to an end by your inevitable graduation and the continous course of life.

She's baffled that you actually allowed said crush to evolve into something clearly very unacceptable within the society. Sex is already taboo, let alone having routinized sexual intercourse with someone you're not supposed to be romantically engaged with to begin with.

"Are you out of your mind?" Michimiya spits the juice, her mind finally processing what's happening, she's always a few seconds late.

You flinch as you rise from the bed, taking this as an opportunity to run. A lecture from Oikawa is enough, you don't need another one from your best friends. "Where...where are you," Mina rises from the floor, following after you and Michimiya does the same a few seconds later, her mind still processing the fact that you're doing your volleyball coach.

"You are seriously damaged in the head," Mina folds her arms as she watches you searching through the kitchen cabinets.

"I know," you say nonchalantly.

"Sleeping with your coach? Y/N...this is getting out of control," you're taken aback by Michimiya's words. You expected her to defend you...or stay quiet at least.

You slam the cabinet when you don't find what you're looking for; chips, candy, anything  
... you're almost certain your friends have devoured your stock of food or you did but have no memory of doing so.

"He's not...," you rub your head, trying to remember when was the last time you bought junk food, "academically engaged to Karasuno High," you finish, almost certain that this argument alone is enough to make your friends less inclined to give you a whole representation about what's wrong and what's right.

"He's still your coach Y/N," the girl with the pixie cut starts, "It doesn't matter if the school pays him or not."

"Is anyone going to address the fact that he's a goddamn pedophile?" Mina folds her arms together, pressing her lips in what can only be both disappointment and disapproval. She's got this motherly aura about her, and you can't deny that sometimes she scares you...a lot.

However, you'll never admit it out loud, she'll take advantage of it for sure.

"I'm eighteen and he didn't force me into anything!" You shout as you walk past the duo, making your way to the living room, "I can make my own decisions!" You retort in a sarcastic tone, sinking into the couch.

You cringe at your own words, the last thing you need is to sound like a stereotypical teenager that just turned legal and thinks they have their life in control...because in all honesty, you know you don't have your life under control. If anything, it's an absolute chaos; It only gets worse with every minute that passes by.

"Well I think the latest events should only serve as evidence that you make very bad decisions," Mina snatches the remote control from your hands, causing you to throw your hands in the air in despair, a loud groan leaving your mouth.

"If I wanted to hear about how I suck at living my own life, I would've waited for mom instead of calling you," you scoff as you fold your arms together, staring straight ahead of you. This is getting really hectic out of nowhere, and it feels like the whole world is against you...even your closest friends whom you've hoped they'd actually be of help.

Now you just feel like a piece of shit and all you want to do is eat your life away.

It's that bad...

"No Y/N ... your mom, as sweet and as lovely as she is, would have murdered you," Mina is truly getting on your nerves and right now you can't stand her at all. You get what you're doing is wrong and you think she could have dealt with this problem nicely, without causing a huge scene.

Michimiya is quiet however, mostly because Mina is doing most of the talk and she doesn't want to overwhelm you when she knows you're already going through...a lot.

For various reasons, the last two weeks have been extremely shitty and you're not appreciating the fact that your life decided to ruin itself all of a sudden. Everything seemed to be going smoothly but it was nothing but a façade, concealing whatever was happening between the lines.

You'd grown attached of both Ushijima and Oikawa, and that was only natural seeing the amount of time you'd spent with each one of them, talking about anything that can cross your mind. Even Ushijima, who's supposedly very quiet, would actually go along and interact, passionately may I add, with whatever nonsense you were spitting.

Then there is Coach Ukai...the one person you can't seem to know what he's thinking of. You didn't talk much, you didn't share anything in common except for love you both have for volleyball. Hell, you don't even like it as much as you did before.

It's so hard to tell what's on his mind because, unlike Oikawa and Ushijima, he isn't a teenager. He's an adult, he has his life, more or so, under control and you can't even figure out your own emotions let alone his.

"Hello! Earth to Y/N," Mina snaps her fingers causing you to blink rapidly. "Were you even listening to a word I was saying or are you busy fantasizing about Ukai's dick?"

"Mina!" Michimiya finally interferes, finding it a bit agressive the way her friend adresses the issue, "You're being way too harsh," She snaps at the long haired girl who takes a step back, mouth opening in slight surprise.

She sighs quietly before pinching the bridge of her nose, "Okay I admit...that was unnecessary and completely uncalled for."

"No shit," you huff angrily as you refuse to look at your friend. This isn't the first time she'd say something like this. Back when you were dating Sachiko, your friend made it clear that she's not supportive of said relationship.

Even after breaking up with the redhead, Mina would occasionally and indirectly remind you how much of a mistake it was to date Sachiko to begin with. She's never content with your decisions...and she's quite the control freak.

"Look...What I'm saying is..." She stays quiet for a while. She shakes her head as if deciding not to say whatever she has on her mind, "Look...I can't just sit around and watch you destroy your life and yes, I sound like your mother, but as your friends," she moves to stand next to Michimiya, "We can't agree to everything you say or everything you do...Michi, back me up," she whispers the last part.

"Y-Yeah...we...we're your friends."

Mina fights the urge to head-butt her friend. You can never count on Michimiya to do anything right but she's cute so she gets away with everything.

"This can ruin your reputation," Michimiya seems to finally understand what she must say in order to persuade you, "And you're only eighteen...you have others things to focus on instead of wasting your time with that old man," she sits beside you, placing a hand on your knee.

You turn to meet her eyes, they're soft and loving, and you feel warm just by staring at her face. "This has to end Y/N...I don't know how long you've been involved with him but it must end now before it's too late...before someone else finds out."

Mina can't help but nod agreeingly. You, on the other hand, can only stare at your feet. "Others aren't going to be as accepting as we are. Trust me, Y/N... people love to talk ... take us for exemple," Mina sits on the other side, allowing you to be in the center. "We still talk about scandals that happened...I don't know...five years ago?"

"People tend to forget every single good thing you've done when you make one bad mistake ... and rest assured, they will remind you of it every single day," she finishes, resting a hand on yours.

Crap...they're right, you hate when you're wrong, you hate when they're right. Yet for some reason, despite the weight of their arguments, despite all the red signals the universe has sent you, despite Sachiko being suspicious and practically threatening to expose you, despite the fact that your life has no more space for another drama episode, a tiny barely heard voice in the back of your mind seems to have the upper hand on you.

It has convinced you that you need Coach Ukai in your life, even though he doesn't play a huge role in it and it's far more persuasive than your friends could ever be. It defies every logic and it doesn't care of the consequences.

"But...I've already lost Oikawa and Ushijima," you look up to see your friends staring at you with a very worried expression, "I can't lose him as well."

"You'll find someone," Mina says.

"A better one," Michimiya adds with a soft smile.

"I suck at relationships...don't you get it?" You stand up all of a sudden, "I already tried with Sachiko and it didn't work!" You yell frustratedly. You're now convinced this conversation isn't moving anywhere. Back to square one ... you still want to stuff your face with unhealthy amounts of food.

"Yes, we know...your relationship with Sachiko didn't.end.well, we were there when you cried your heart out," Michimiya watches you as you anxiously tie your hair into a ponytail. It's getting hot for some reason.

"That doesn't mean you have to condemn every other relationship to failure. Shit happens Y/N, you get hurt ... that's just life, get over it but don't assume everyone is as bad as your ex," Michimiya's voice isn't as harsh as Mina's but her words feel like a bomb being thrown at you.

Before you try to speak, Mina beats you to it, "Okay okay okay...time out...," she stands up and places a hand perpendicularly on the other, "I think we're moving from one subject to another and we're not getting anywhere with that."

Finally, it seems that someone else thinks this conversation is chaotic and is far from being civilized. The three of you are loud teens with a tendency to be overdramatic and you interrupt eachother almost every single minute. It's only a matter of time before the neighbors come knocking at your door, asking you to be more considerate of those around you while they curse you internally.

"First...you need to apologize to Oikawa and Ushijima...it's been two weeks already."

"I already did," You sit a few inches away from Michimiya, "And they left me on read."

They both raise their eyebrows at you which offends you a lot. "What?...I did," you smile at them which only confuses them more. The only reason you're smiling is because their incredulous expression is quite amusing.

"I don't believe it," Mina confesses without having second thoughts.

"Fine, go check my phone...it's in my room," you seem calmer and it scares your friends. They're almost convinced you have lost your mind and they don't know how they can possibly be of help in that case.

Michimiya lazily lifts herself from the couch, a deep sigh leaves her lips, "I'll go get it," she raises her hand to volunteer and doesn't wait for your permission. Soon after, she comes back with your phone in her right hand, pure schock can be detected in her eyes.

"You know what? You're officially out of your mind," Michimiya laughs as she throws your phone to Mina, who catches it in a swift movement. Confused, she reads the messages you've sent to the Shiratorizawa captain.

**Ushijima**

Hey

I'm sorry

Can we talk?

Pretty please?

I'll send you ankle pics

Why aren't you answering?

Ooo you naughty

You want more  
don't you?

Fine

I'll show you my titties

Please??

Answeeer

"Oh God," Mina whispers to herself, debating whether it's worth reading your conversation with Oikawa. She does it anyway.

**Oikawa**

First

I don't appreciate  
the way you talked to me

I think you could  
have been nicer

Second

I'm sorry

Please answer me

We need to talk

I'll show you my titties

It's a tempting offer

It's only a matter of time  
before you cave in

So you didn't cave in

Well Fuck you then

okay sorry about that

but please answer me

We need to talk

ASAP

"No wonder they left you on read," Mina can barely think right now. She feels second hand embarrassement and she wishes she hadn't read those messages because they're very disturbing to say the least.

You then proceed to explain to your friends that you were in a frenzy of anxiety, and when you came home on that dreadful night, you couldn't sleep at all. Soon, you found yourself typing on your phone like a maniac.

You even wrote a huge paragraph for Ushijima and you're, to this day, thankful it didn't send. It's almost as if God had been staring at you from above with a very displeased expression and had decided to save you from embarrassing yourself any further.

You usually wouldn't care about this stuff, you would've blocked their numbers and moved on with your life. But not only have you been humiliated in front of a mini crowd, so much so you spent that night cursing Oikawa and whoever is related to him, you care deeply...for both them...and there is also the fact that Haru, who was supposed to give you a ride back home, had disappeared with Sachiko to do lord knows what.

So yes, you needed to get your frustrations out. It started with you cleaning your fridge, eating your life away but even the comfort you find in food wasn't enough. You punched your pillow a few times then decided to text each one of them.

"I thought I could lighten the mood with some sexual jokes," you add, heaving out a dramatic sigh, "It didn't work."

"You're lucky they didn't block your ass," Michimiya laughs loudly.

You mimic her voice, throwing a pillow in her way.

"Let's be real for a second, your apology was shit ... it seems hurried and ... fuck, you really didn't think this through, didn't you?"

Mina rubs her forehead, finding it very to keep up with the tragedy that is your personal life. She can barely handle her boyfriend and she's honestly amazed at how you've been capable of handling three at once.

"What about Coach Ukai?"

Shit...just when you thought they had forgotten about him. Michimiya can be such a pain in the ass.

"You need to go and talk to him now," Mina's tone gets serious all of a sudden, as though she's reminding you that you don't have much say in the matter. It's decided already.

You slowly shake your head, careful not to provoke the long haired individual sitting in front of you.

"There is no way I'm going right now."

/

You stare at the entrance of Coach Ukai's convenience store. This place seems normal, nothing shady, nothing about it screams bad or unholy. It's just a random store, at the end of a hill, a few minutes away from your school.

At least, that's how people perceive it.

For you, however, it's a different story. You know this store is far being normal and the owner is far from being the friendly neighborhood coach everyone thinks he is.

Before you get to dwell any further on the several hook ups you've had in this small space, the door opens and you meet the last person you expect to see.

No...it's not Oikawa, it's not Ushijima, it's your mom, holding a few grocery bags between her hands. "Well aren't you going to help?" She shoots at you, staring you up and down

You mumble some incomprehensible nonsense before you step forward and take a few bags from her hands. She thanks you in exchange, watching you carefully with her eyes.

"What are doing here?" You finally ask, stepping out of her way.

"I got your favorite snacks," she ignores your question, and you immediately raise an eyebrow at her. She starts listing the stuff she bought, a happy smile has decorated her face. "And I got most of these for free, can you believe it?" She sounds like a child receiving a birthday gift.

It's very adorable really.

"Ah yes, Coach Ukai is quite the gentleman," you nod your head, mostly not knowing how to feel about your mom being in a store where you had tried almost every single sexual position in the book. It's just weird when you think of it too much.

Your mom ignores your statement. She's acting very suspicious and being nicer than usual. "Let's go home," she doesn't spare you another glance and starts walking, leaving you behind her.

"Wait...I need to talk to Coach real quick," you shout.

She waves her hand randomly, "Fine...don't be late."

You step into the store to be greeted with the familiar smell of cigarettes and a hint of cologne. Coach Ukai looks up from his magazine and his eyes light up when they see your form approaching him.

"Hello...Coach," you place the shopping bags you have on the counter. Coach Ukai nods before he uncrosses his legs. He stands up and walks to the door, he locks it and dangles the key between his hands, "See I locked it...no more disturbing clients," he smiles proudly before throwing the key in the air, and grabbing it in a swift movement.

You gulp the lump in your throat, eyes watching as he slowly approaches you, a silly smirk decorating his lovely tanned face. He really wants to do this right now...out of all times.

"I-" you gasp when he slams his lips against yours, not allowing you to talk or breathe for that matter. But you don't kiss back, however. You stay still, eyes wide, thoughts racing through your mind and the one that sticks out the most is Shit, my friends are going to kill me.

Coach Ukai bites your lip on purpose to get a reaction out of you, and when he sees that you're not interacting with his actions, he pulls away and stares at your emotionless face.

Placing a hand on each side of your arms, he rubs them soothingly and it sends shivers through your body, despite the clothes separating his hands from directly touching your skin. "What's wrong?" Keishin tilts his head to the side, his eyes growing softer as he studies every single feature in your face.

"Nothing," you breathe out.

You're supposed to be here, breaking it off with the bleach haired coach, yet you seem to grow more attached of him, making it harder harder to accomplish your goal. This isn't going according to your friends' plan.

They had told you to walk in, speak your mind and leave before he gets a chance to convince you otherwise. If he refuses to let you go, you remember Mina saying, find the nearest sharp object and cut his dick off.

Coach Ukai nods his head calmly. He lets go of you and goes back to sit behind the counter, which surprised you to say the least. You didn't expect him to give up on having sex so easily, specially not after closing the store and making it clear what his intentions were.

"What were you talking about with mom?"

He panics all of a sudden, and he can't hide it, "uh...she bought some stuff, t-that's all," he smiles awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck...as if he isn't being suspicious enough.

"Don't give me that crap," you groan quietly as you lean against the counter, "We have five convenience stores in our neighborhood, why would she come here?"

Coach Ukai sighs loudly, and his smile disappears to be replaced with a worried expression, "She came to ask about you."

You take a step back, eyes furrowed in confusion. This isn't what you were expecting. You were almost certain your mom was letting Coach Ukai tap it and for some reason, you convinced yourself you wouldn't be surprised if he confesses to having some weird mother daughter fantasy.

Right now, you're just thankful it's not the case because it's repulsive to even think about it, and if it were true, you would have been looking for a sharp object...to cut his dick off.

"Oh," you don't know what to say.

"She said you've been awfully quiet, constantly daydreaming ... and binge eating? Whatever that mean?" He slightly shakes his head when saying the last part, squinting his eyes while doing so.

"Gee thanks mom...for talking about my unhealthy eating habits with someone you barely know," you say out loud, unable to hide your frustration but you feel guilty for having your mom so worried she had to come all this way just to check on you with your coach.

"What else did you talk about?" you fold your arms together.

"Nothing...that was all," he sounds like he's telling the truth.

"What did you say?" You attack him with another question before he gets to recover from the previous one.

"I...I said you'd been stressing out with finals and all," he stares at you intensely, "Although I can tell it's something else, right?" He stands up and now the only thing separating you is the counter.

"Tell me...talk to me...did something happen?"

You close your eyes and fake a smile, "Just teen drama...wouldn't want to involve you in that."

"Ah...well I'm training a bunch of them and I'm giving one private lessons...I think I can handle it," he says with a wink, causing you to blush furiously. No, you're not supposed to be here to begin with. Control yourself Y/N, end it before it adds more fuel to the fire, stop it right here and right now, don't be an idiot...

"I need to talk to you," you finally speak up.

Coach Ukai is mostly surprised by the serious tone of your voice. He ushers you to proceed but you don't. Instead, you say, "Not now though ...maybe some other time but we have to talk, keep that in mind."

You panicked, you had a short mini-breakdown and you panicked, you couldn't handle the way he's staring at you, it's doing things, it's making you feel things you're not supposed to feel. He has you under his control, with his honey like eyes and his dominating aura.

"Okay?" He chuckles when he sees your flustered form.

And he knows it, he knows you can't stay away, at least not when you know what it's like to be with him. He makes you feel mature, calm in a weird way and he's the only male figure left in your life. The tiny voice in the back of your mind is right, you need Coach Ukai right now. No, scratch that...you want him in your life, even though he'll bring you nothing but more trouble.

I'm sorry...Mina...Michimiya...

/

You stare at the alarm.

4:07

You can't sleep, mostly because you're tired of thinking and you can't stop checking your phone, staring at the pathetic messages you sent three weeks ago.

Yes, it's been three weeks and things haven't changed much. The only good thing that came out of this is you didn't fail any class, your grades weren't exactly the best, they're just average and for the first time, you didn't complain about being a mediocre student.

You're just glad you're done with the first semester and now you have a two weeks vacation, allowing you to get your shit together and have things under control for once.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the apartment, your mom can't sleep. She kept tossing around, changing positions, adding more pillows, and despite how tired she is, with work and house chores and having to play the role of a father as well, she can't close her eyes.

Sleep doesn't come as it used to.

And she hates herself for allowing it to get this far.

She turns to the other side, huffing angrily and her heart almost stops when seeing a dark figure standing above her. "Holy crap," these words leave her mouth as said figure kneels besides her.

"Mommy," you finally speak up and color finally returns to her pale face. A loud sigh escapes her mouth as she places a hand on her chest to check if she's still alive.

"I got scared."

You lie as you stare at her breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

"You scared me," she pants out, "I thought it was the death god from that anime."

You roll your eyes at how dramatic she's being, completely oblivious to the fact that your hair is messy and you look like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I told you not to watch that anime before sleeping!" You take this as an opportunity to chide your own mother. It's not everyday you get to do it and maybe you're enjoying this a little far more than you should.

Your mom moves to the side to make space for you on the small futon, and you accept her invitation gladly. Laying your head on her chest, you don't remember when was the last time you've been this close to her.

"Ah...if feels like yesterday...you refused to sleep alone and I'd always hear your feet tapping against the floor before you swing the door open and come running to my arms," you mom starts reminiscing about the past, bringing up memories you don't even remember having.

"Until you started your Emo phase when starting middle school," she sighs, "You came to me that day...talking about how other kids had their own room, blabbering about privacy and freedom...something like that."

You simply listened as your mom rants about the person you were a few years ago. "You even brought Mina and Michimiya and prepared a presentation to convince me to give your own room. That's how extra you were," she chuckles to herself, and you feel her chest vibrating softly.

"Were? Are you saying I'm no longer extra?" You lift your head for a moment, staring at her brown eyes that shine despite the lack of the light in her room. It's dark but you can still see the soft look in her eyes, as she stares down at you.

"You lost your touch," she answers your question, trying her best not to burst into laughters. You're offended by her statement and it shows. You scoff as you lay your head on her chest once again, feeling it rise softly, and barely making out her heartbeat.

"It worked, you know...the apartment we used to live in was so small and it had one room only-"

"Is that why we moved here? Because I wanted a room of my own?" You cut her off, as you stare straight ahead of you.

Your mom nods and stays quiet for a second, "Yes...You were getting bigger and it was only a matter of time before you start complaining," she places a hand on your shoulder, "You always liked luxurious things...so I tried my best to give you those things."

It gets awfully quiet for a moment, and your mom how tense your body is in comparison to hers. She knows something's wrong, she's your mother after all and it didn't take her much to realize you weren't acting like your old self so she decided to ask you about it.

"Did something happen, Y/N?"

Still staring at the wall in front of you, your breath gets caught in your throat and you don't know how to answer her question. But she's your mother and you understand how worried she can get, specially that you're the only family member she has, specially when you're the only child she has, the one she spoiled, the one she made so many sacrifices for.

You heave out a sigh, "I might have broken a few hearts," you keep the details to yourself however. The last thing is you have in mind is your mom sending flying sandals at you in the middle of the night.

"Oh...my daughter is a heartbreaker," she caresses your hair and you instantly melt into her touch, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"But I don't like being a heartbreaker," you shift and lay your head on on her stomach, "I messed up...big time and I don't know what to do to fix it," you turn your head to stare at her face.

"You could simply apologize...it's not that hard," she looks down at you and presses her lips together, as she rubs her fingers through your scalp.

"I apologized...but it wasn't genuine and I did it in a moment of frustration," you confess, cringing when remembering the words you had sent. You wish you could go back in time and slap your old self before she did something so idiotic.

You receive a hum from your mom, she averts her gaze to the ceiling, seemingly deep in her own thoughts. "Did you do it in purpose?"

"No...I never intended to hurt them...but I knew my actions were going to have consequences and I didn't do anything to change that," you know your mother isn't well informed about the context or the situation as a whole, she has no idea who you're talking about and you haven't given her much to help her understand but you hope she can help you...or at least, make you feel better.

"Come here," she pats her shoulder and you do as you're told. She wraps her arms around you, pulling you closer to her chest, as she kisses your forehead, "It's fine my child," her voice is soft and warm, just like a cup of hot tea, very much needed on this cold December night.

"People make mistakes...and sometimes, we have to take a step back to realize that we're the toxic ones," she places her chin on your head and you inhale her scent, she smells like home, familiar and cozy, and it's only now you realize it's been quite some time since the last time you hugged your mother.

You take a mental note to do it very often, it feels...nice.

"It's fine...everyone is a little bit toxic."

She reassures you, and you can't help but agree with every word that comes out of her mouth. When you come to think of it, deep down, you know you hold a bit of toxicity within you but then, so do your friends. Mina is a bit of a control freak, Michimiya occasionally stirs trouble, Oikawa is an arrogant bastard and Ushijima is emotionally unavailable and sometimes makes you feel like you're not enough.

"You're doing good so far...and life has a lot to give. People will come and leave and you'll do the same, people will hurt you but you'll hurt others as well...but slowly and surely, things improve and you'll start to realize," she lets out a soft breath, "happiness is nothing but a few fleeting moments you have with the ones you care for the most...and they care for you as well. It should never be one sided."

She sounds so wise and mysterious, and you wish you are smart enough to understand what lies between the lines. Your mother knows you'll never fully grasp her message, at least, not now. You're young and naive, her words sound beautiful to your ears and that's what matters to you right now.

This is one of the fleeting happiness moments and you want to remember it as much as you can.

"I love you, Y/N," she presses another kiss on your head, a soft smile decorating her face, allowing a few wrinkles to form on the side of her mouth, as her eyes flutter, feeling the sudden need to sleep. I can finally sleep, she thinks to herself, happy to have you in her embrace.

You're shocked to hear that confession leaving her mouth. Of course, your mom loves you, it's not something you weren't aware of, but she never voiced her affection out loud. It's only through actions she demonstrates how much she cares for you, like when she brings you a bowl of fruit to your room or when she buys you your favorite snacks without you asking her to, or when she checks on you in the  
middle of the night to see if you're sleeping safe and sound.

Hearing her say those words is weird but very endearing. They feel special because it's not something you hear everyday and you appreciate your mother's courage to say them out loud.

"I love you too."

You feel her arms tighten around you and you find yourself thankful for the warmth her body can provide. Your eyes feels heavy all of a sudden and you know it's only a matter of time before you drift off to sleep.

What you don't know, however, is that it's the last time you'll be hearing those words from your mom. In fact, it's the last time you'll be hearing her voice...

...she's leaving this world.

A/N: Ryuk before writing down your mom's name

I feel so bad for this xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn...that escalated really fast but it had to be done 🤭 and yes, I know, another cliffhanger...pls don't kill me :(
> 
> Also, I wasn’t gonna do this but I’ll give you a little spoiler: there is another love interest xd yes, I know, Y/N is officially a hoe :)


	18. Super Important notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This note will be deleted in a week, to keep the chapters' order

Hello...

Shit Crap Fuck   
That's all I can say...for now 

As I'm writing this, I realize I don't know how to start explaining why I've been gone for quite some time...

Basically, My life went downhill in the last two/ three months and ironically, it started when I finally decided to get my shit together, maybe have a glow up and keep up with uni.  
I got tested positif with the virus and while I didn't have severe symptoms, I felt like shit constantly. I couldn't even shower for a month because the weather was pretty cold and I knew it wasn't going to do me any good. Don't worry y'all I did what I can do to stay clean. With that being said, Midterms were approaching and I missed a lot of classes. Let's not even get started at how shitty my professors are. 

and I did try to update this book, I really did but if you guys can rememeber, the mother died in the last chapter and I didn't know if that was a good decision.I felt like it was a little bit rushed and so I wrote a couple of drafts and they just didn't satisfy me. I's almost as if I was forcing myself to write something and it backfired pretty bad because I stopped writing for quite some time and decided to set my priorities straight, like idk heal first? lmao

Good new is I'm back and I'm all healed, the test came out negative and I literally just got done with finals like 30 minutes ago. I have a one month break, that if I don't fail any class xd and I will try to make the most out of it, update this book and the other books ( as you can see I posted new stuff for anyone who'd like to read about Oikawa or Eren). I'm also planing on posting new books, ideas that I've been dying to share with you guys.

For now, I'll take it easy and not force myself into anything, and I think next chapter chapter should be ready in a week. 

This book is still ongoing, don't worry you all, the ending is already set in my mind and I think it'll be over in maybe 12 chapters or 15? Not sure though...

I love you all and I want to thank everyone for pausing and dropping comments, you guys have no idea how happy your feedback makes me and I understand if you guys don't feel like commenting, it's okay you don't have to. Some are pretty insecure about their english, some just don't know what to say and that's totally okay. You're not here to be a fan of mine, I'm just a girl who writes crappy fanfiction and occasionally good ones, and it should stay like that.

Once again, love you guys so much and miss you lots. Stay tuned for next chapter.


	19. I knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient and so sweet in the comments, I love how supportive and understanding everyone has been in the last chapter *sends you kisses* 
> 
> Just wanted to stop by and say that I will delete the last part aka the authors note because it kinda ruins the vibe I guess? Xd but I don’t want to delete the comments especially that you guys took time writing those so I will copy and paste them in this chapter’s comment section with your names in them cause they mean so much to me :)
> 
> Enjoyyyy

Mina slams the door shut, a loud gasp leaving her mouth as she leans against it and stares at the mess that is the house. The first thought that crosses her mind is Crap, I need to clean.

For a moment, she wonders how it's possible for a place to get this messy, but when she recalls the amount of people who paid their respects, with some not even bothering to take their shoes off, for there was no space left in the hallway, without mentioning the herd of hungry teenage volleyball players getting their hands on whatever food they can find in your very modest apartment...

...She's truly amazed by the number of acquaintances you mother has acquired in the total of forty six years she has lived. Truth to be told, so were you. The moment you tried to leave your room to get some water, you immediately decided against it, feeling anxious out of nowhere when seeing the unfamiliar faces, chatting, drinking the warm tea Michimiya has prepared hastily.

It didn't help when you actually recognized someone in the large crowd. Coach Ukai stared at you before allowing a soft sad smile to spread on his face, and if it weren't for the large mass or your two best friends standing in the way, you would have scurried in his direction and wrapped your arms around him.

Nothing sexual...it just seemed to be the right thing to do.

And after a long almost useless battle...keyword; almost, your friends have finally managed to convince you to leave your room and say hi to the people who took time out of their day to participate in the after funeral ceremony. And while you did appreciate that, you know some could care less.

You're almost convinced they came for the sole purpose of eating, and you swear you caught the sight of some random old man walking around the house, stealing food from any plate he finds, quite literally collecting it as if this was some five star buffet.

And as much as you wanted to snatch the plate from his hands, you let him be. Besides you were too busy trying not to tear your ears off with all the pity talk you were receiving. Sure people are just being nice, considerate even, but having to hear the same words under different fonts for three hours is unbearable to say the least.

When it finally quiets down, you retrieve to your natural habitat, stealing a bag of chips in the way, deciding it is rather convenient to watch a rom com in your room instead of actually mourning your mother.

But then you feel like you did enough of that. You did cry for the last three days, hysterically might I add. It's not everyday you wake up hugging a dead body, the one that belongs to the person that birthed you and whom you loved so dearly.

After some shaking and a few slaps, her live-less corpse didn't react as you had hoped it would and you remember that experience to be...traumatizing. Honestly, if it weren't for the sweet lovely neighbors coming to your aid after hearing your loud screams, you wouldn't know what to do or who to call.

It was only a matter of time before Mina and Michimiya showed up at the door, crying their hearts out as if they'd lost their own mother and you allowed them to comfort you as much as they could. 

"What are you doing here?" Mina's tone indicates she's angry but she hides it so well with her calm facial expressions. She receives no response whatsoever as she watches the person in question reach for an apron.

"I said...what are you doing here?"

Sachiko turns with a clueless expression plastered all over her face. She rolls her tongue inside her mouth before answering, "I'm helping," she then proceeds to tie the apron around her waist before walking over to the kitchen sink.

And yes, with just one look at her unbelievably gorgeous nails, anyone can tell she's not really one to do house-chores on the regular. Another thing you guys have in common...how lovely...

"I can see," Mina adds matter-o-fact, "But I can do that without your help."

Sachiko looks at the girl in what can only be described as cringe. She looks around dramatically before allowing herself to say; "Well it looks like the living room could really use a bucket and a mop.

And Mina left to get more food ... so I think ... you do need my help a little," she squints her eyes as she carefully says the last part, slowly nodding at the dark haired girl standing a few inches away with folded arms.

It goes quiet for a second...and it almost seems as if Mina is ready to throw a fist but when she hears your voice calling her name, she immediately cools down and turns to see you standing by your bedroom door.

"Why is Mina so late goddamn it? I'm hungry," you say frustratedly, completely ignoring Sachiko who seems to be greatly offended by how unbothered you are by her presence. She has half expected you to say some snarky comment or just drag her by the foot and kick her out of the house but quite frankly, you just don't care at this point.

You're too tired to even spare her a glance and she fails to realize that so when you go back into your room, she scoffs angrily and follows after you.

"Oh god...this bitch is looking for trouble," Mina whispers under her breath, shaking her head as she watches the redhead practically stomp her way to your room. She chooses not to interfere ... for now, at least. However, if the so called bitch makes a wrong turn, she will not hesitate to start a fight.

Sachiko's eyes land almost immediately on your butt. With the way you're laying on your side, you're giving her a full perfect view of your ass and she finds herself staring a bit... well perhaps a bit too long before coughing awkwardly in order to attract your attention.

You give her a side glance over your shoulder before you glue you eyes back to the screen and continue watching the movie you seem to be so immersed in. Of course, you're ignoring her... once again.

She honestly doesn't know what she was expecting.

Hell, you don't know what she has in mind exactly.

A mean girl who's also an ex girlfriend of yours shows up to your mother's funeral, unannounced, uninvited...Well, it's not like you took time to invite anyone really so you can let this one slide by.

Still, for her to stay and act like everything is good between the two of you...all of a sudden? The unresolved drama is resolved with no conversation, no fight, no yelling, no shouting? It's just plain weird and...unexpected.

But then life is unexpected. It took your mom without asking for permission. I mean how disrespectful can it get really. Stupid Idiotic Meaningless life ... you can spend eternities cursing the living crap out of it.

"Can I join?" she has originally planned to come and confront you. However, plans have changed. Even her facial expressions went from harsh to soft in just a matter of seconds, and even you can tell her voice displayed that one specific emotion you're not very fond of, especially in this situation...it being none other than genuine pity.

You don't know how to respond. For one, you know it will come off rude and you feel dumb for caring of the consequences rejecting her proposition might have on her. Why should you care? For all you know, you're not supposed to...not after all the bullshit you had to endure coming from her. Second, you can't give her the benefit of satisfaction. She's trying to be the mature person, and while things were never this competitive between the two of you, you learned the best way to handle Sachiko is by reminding her that you are indeed in a competition.

You feel even more stupid for taking so long to answer but it appears that she wasn't waiting for a response. You feel the bed slowly sink by your side and you gulp nervously.

The last time you two shared a bed, you were both naked, kissing each other's faces off, and that was just seven months ago, yet, for some reason, you can remember the details so vividly and it almost disgusts you how you're still hanging on into those memories.

You can't lie however...Sachiko is good in bed, the girl had you following her around like a pet and you never complained...not once.

"Why are you...so nice...all of a sudden?" You ask despite knowing the answer to your question but lord the silence is too much for you to handle, and you needed to think of anything else but the steamy sexual sessions with your ex.

Sachiko stares at your back and you can feel it, you body is reacting on its own and you can't say you feel all too happy about it. You're not supposed to blush when Sachiko is doing the bare minimum, meaning she's not being a bitch for once. Truly, the bar is so low and you hate how obvious your reaction is to the simplest things.

She bites her bottom lip, mind deep in thoughts as she tries to come up with something somewhat believable or at least makes sense? Because she truly has no idea why she's acting the way she is.

Sure, she's here to be of support. Emotional? Hardly...she knows she's been an absolute asshole to you just as you've been to her. Physical...no, clearly she's not here to have sex with an ex whose mother just passed away. She can't even imagine how that would be of help in any type of way. Besides, you're not looking very tempting as usual despite your ass being a mere inches away from her hand. The bed hair and the fact that you haven't taken a bath or brushed your teeth in the last four days...what can I say? Depression at its finest...

"Note to self: it takes the death of a family member to get a bitch ex to stop bullying the shit out of you," you add with pure sarcasm upon sensing the hesitation in her actions. You pause the movie and turn to lay on the other side, now facing her as she looks down at you.

"You would do the same," she doesn't bother to explain any further and you don't press on the matter really because it is true. If the roles were reversed, you'd let go of the history and pretend nothing happened.

"How does it feel? To lose your mom?" She asks carefully, her bright eyes staring right back at yours.

You purse your lips, unsure of what to say. How can one describe the loss of a parent? You're lost your dad at a very young age, something you're utterly grateful for because you can't possibly imagine what it would be like if you had actually remembered him, his actions, mannerisms...you're glad the only thing you have left of him are bad quality pictures.

And now your mother is gone. It's not something you can find words to describe but losing her is definetly not the same as losing your dad, simply because you remember her. You remember every single thing about her, her voice, her smile, her scolding, the nights she spent crying discretely when she couldn't bare the huge weight on her shoulders, the way she'd pat your head randomly, the fact she'd go to buy your favorite snacks without you asking ...it's all memories you can't pretend they don't exist.

Frankly, you do not wish to forget the simplest details about her. She lived a good life, despite it being full with challenges and hardships. She deserves to be remembered...even if means you being the only person to do so.

"I don't know...really...I," you take a deep breath, "I feel sorry for her...more than I feel sorry for myself."

"How So?" Sachiko shifts in her place, placing her head on your pillow and your face is now so close to hers. She scrunches her nose at your nasty breath but she decides to ignore it and listen to what you have to say instead.

You put your hands under your temple, "She died so young...you know, forty six isn't much when you come to think about it," you stop for a moment and wonder if you're sharing too much with the redhead, considering that it's only a few seconds ago you've established to have a time out. Temporary peace is a rather fitting description.

"I mean...she didn't get to see me graduate," you decide to continue nonetheless, "or get married or have children...she wanted grandchildren so bad and I failed to make that happen."

"Maybe because you're eighteen and you're still a highschool student? With commitment issues?"

"That's not the point Sachiko," you avert your gaze to the ceiling, "And please don't bring up the commitment issues...don't compare yourself to them...it's different," you refer to that one godforsaken night at the nightclub and cringe immediately when recalling the unfortunate events that occurred in said night.

"Oh don't get all hurt because I'm stating facts," she scoffs so loud and you can feel the atmosphere change into a tense one.

"So I'm the person with the commitment issues? Because last time I checked, you're the one who decided I was not worth it anymore," you couldn't fight the urge to fight back with words, using the same tone she's addressing you with.

Sachiko shakes her head with a deep chuckle leaving her mouth. "If you're going to play out the victim card, at least do it right. I can't believe how brave you can get sometimes

Y/N...changing the narrative won't mask the fact that you-,"

"I do not wish to talk about this right now Sachiko...it's weird enough that you're in my bed right now...after months of you being the biggest asshole to me...so if we're going to resolve drama...we should do it slow and steady," you cut her off before things get hectic, before she forgets that you're not really in the mood for another petty fighting episode.

Sachiko opens her mouth and closes it a couple of times. Her eyes frantically search the side of your face but she can't tell much when you're not staring at her. You just seem calm and collected and she seems to be agitated when it's supposed to be the other way around, given the situation and all. "You're right...you're right," she whispers loud enough for you to hear and you mutter a quiet thank you.

"For now...I'll just stay as quiet as possible."

"Yeah...you do that."

Sachiko immediately fails at keeping her promise, "The bed doesn't squeak anymore," her comment is completely random and it takes you a couple of seconds to register what she meant to say.

"I thought you were going to stay quiet," you groan loudly and she apologizes right then and there. It goes quiet once again, with you staring at the ceiling and Sachiko staring at the side of your face, memorizing your features. It strangely feels comforting how familiar the scene is. It reminds you of a time when you thought everything was going just fine. No worries, no thoughts, just you and Sachiko making out under the bed sheets.

"I got the bed fixed...that's why it's no longer squeaky," you lay on your side, giving her your back and you feel slightly guilty but with the familiarity of her eyes on you, came the realization that you're no longer a thing and will most likely never be. It's best not to dwell on the past.

"Yeah...it's better this way...your mom won't get suspicious anymore."

As soon as those words leave her mouth, she feels instant regret and turns into a stuttering mess, blushing furiously at how idiotic and careless she is.

"It's fine really..." you had been repeating yourself for quite some time but she had gotten too hysterical to even understand that you're not offended or hurt in any way by the wrong choice of words.

If anything, it made you smile a bit especially when you allowed yourself to rise from the bed and see her shocked expression. It's as if she has been replaced by a completely different person but then Sachiko, when she's not a bitch, is an absolute sweetheart and you almost forgot how adorable she can be ...

Understandable considering that the girl has threatened, on so many occasions might I add, to expose your affair with Coach Ukai...that without having a single piece of evidence.

"I promise I'll keep my mouth shut. You know what? I'll just sit in the living room and watch TV or something...or wait...there is a pile of dishes waiting to be done...I'll go and take care of it."

"No...just...just stay," you place a hand over your mouth to cover your smile, "Just stay a bit longer. I promise I'm not hurt, how many times do I have to say it already?"

Sachiko seems to have finally cooled down and you both proceed to watch the movie, keeping a little bit of distance between the two of you. No comments were made and nothing interrupted the calm and quiet that has settled in the room except for the occasional rumbling of your stomach, proving that you are in fact hungry and can't wait for Michimiya to come back with the food.

Soon enough, the bell rings and you find yourself sprinting to get to the door. You truly don't remember when was the last time you had been so excited for something but honestly, you're not to be blamed. Your volleyball team devoured your fridge and now that you're thinking about it, you shouldn't have allowed it to happen because you've paid for the consequences the whole afternoon as you searched around for anything to swallow but the guests already beat you to it...every single time.

You swing the door open and Michimiya dangles the bags in her hands, breathing heavily, for she had to take the stairs. "This building needs an elevator...it doesn't help that you live on the third floor Y/N."

You ignore her complaints and before you get to steal the bags from her hands, two individuals jump into the picture and your eyes almost fall off their sockets. You're shocked to say the least.

"Guess who I found waiting by the door," Michimiya says in a fake cheery tone, incapable of analyzing your face at this very particular moment. She was as shocked as you are now, when bumping into the large body that is Ushijima's, just a couple of minutes ago. Soon after, Oikawa was right behind her, gasping for air, screaming something about how the building needs an elevator.

Michimiya didn't know why the captain of a whole volleyball team, supposedly athletic, is complaining about a flight of stairs. It just makes absolutely no sense.

But what had her curious is what they're doing here, on the other side of the Miyagi prefecture, when they've made it clear they don't want anything to do with you anymore.

She half expected them to start throwing fists at one another and she even prepared herself to scream like bloody murderer to get the neighbors' help but they simply glared at one another and somehow established, with their eyes, that they shouldn't cause a scene.

"Oikawa," You quietly whisper his name and he scratches the back of his head awkwardly, refusing to look at you at first. For some reason however, the sound of his name rolling off your tongue awakens something in him and he had to swallow his pride for this one; he lifts his head and his brown eyes meet yours for a brief yet long moment before he allows himself to study your attire.

You look tired...very tired and to that, he can only smile apologetically.

"Hello Y/N," Ushijima's deep soothing voice resonates in your ears and you gaze averts to him automatically, causing his breath to get caught in his throat. He doesn't recall you looking so...dull and lifeless.

"What are these two doing here?" Mina, being the investigator she is, can't help but voice her question out loud, talking about the duo as if they're not present right then and there.

"I called them."

Sachiko confesses and you turn to shoot her a glare for not telling you about this any earlier; you could have at least made sure to change your clothes or make yourself look a bit presentable. She still is a bitch after all.

Mina grabs Michimiya by the arm and pulls her inside. Before the boys get a chance to step in, she places a hand in front of them and all they can do is stare in confusion.

"Gentlemen...please excuse us while we have a very private conversation," she smiles at them and tries to be as polite as possible, "It won't take long...I promise," she slams the door shut, almost cutting off Oikawa's fingers hadn't he managed to back away just in time. So much for being polite...

You can only stare at the door, mind blank having lost the capacity of thinking like normal human being, mostly because you know what awaits behind the door, drama...a lot of it and yes you wish to fix things especially that nothing has been the same since that scandalous night. The timing, however, is most definitely not convenient.

And as you try to collect the last bits of sanity you have left within you, Mina turns hysterical, sputtering something about Oikawa being a narcissistic bastard and Ushijima a clueless one.

"You know they can hear you, right?" Sachiko clicks her tongue causing the brunette to scoff as a response, raising her arms in the air, "I truly genuinely don't give a damn."

"Well might as well invite them in," the redhead points to the door, a hint of disbelief and confusion in her voice. Michimiya can only stare at the duo bickering at one another. She can't seem to understand why she usually finds herself witnessing intense scenarios and you...it's safe to say you have turned into a statue, unable to blink nor utter a single word.

"You don't get to say shit Sachiko...I'm seriously done with your crap!" Mina takes a step forward, placing a hand on her hip as she gets quite expressive with the other one. It's almost as if she has been waiting for this very particular moment to latch out on the redhead. "It's bad enough you're here...and the only reason I allowed it is because I actually thought for a second you're not going to pull some bullshit like this," she pauses for a moment.

"But guess what...you ended up doing it anyway. Why would you call these two knowing damn well Y/N isn't on good speaking terms with them? Huh?"

Sachiko folds her arms, a bit offended and while she tried to hide it, the look on her face has managed to expose her in a short amount of time. "Maybe for once you could get over your bitch self Mina and not assume, for once, that I'm plotting some shady operation to make my ex...whose mother by the way just died...feel even worse."

Mina quickly glances your way to check if you're okay and when she notices you're not even paying them attention, despite them being extremely loud, she slowly nods her head at the redhead and takes another few steps forward. Sachiko doesn't back away, however. She holds her head high, tongue rolling in her mouth, eyebrows raised in defiance.

"I can assume whatever the fuck I want when it comes to a two faced bitch like you," she spits, making sure to prononce every single syllable to get in every single never of Sachiko but the girl in question doesn't budge despite the fact that her blood is metaphorically boiling.

"Oh I'm hurt...in fact I'm so hurt I can't even find a good comeback," she places a hand on her chest, allowing her facial features to get as dramatic as possible, "But let's not beat around the bush Mina," this time, Sachiko allows herself to take a step forward, not much distance separating the two anymore, "You never liked me.

I remember how you used to talk shit behind Mina...back when Y/N and I were secretly seeing each other...and you always tried to convince everyone I'm no good for her," she lets out a deep chuckle.

Mina nods her head slowly, tilting her head to the side, "Is that why you needed a break? Insecure much?" Mina whispers.

"Maybe...still, that's not of your business really...it seems that you always need someone to remind you not to shove your nose in everything," Sachiko bites her bottom lip playfully, "But then I can't really blame you ... you do come off as a very controlling person and the whole 'I care for my friend' act," she averts her gaze to Michimiya who tries hopelessly to calm you down as you pace back and forth in the living room, "Just drop it already ... instead, get some help because the only insecure person here is none other than you ... Mina."

It goes quiet for a second and the provocative words repeat themselves in Mina's scattered thoughts,"What are you now? My therapist?" She realizes it's a trap to get her to back down, utilizing a toxic trait of hers as a weapon against her. She's thankful she isn't stupid enough to be phased by Sachiko's more or so disturbing speech.

"I could be ... you look like really need one."

"Mental health isn't something to make fun of."

"It's also not something to take lightly ... thus why I'm suggesting therapy."

The atmosphere goes tense for a while and there seems to be nothing left to say. One waits for the other to give up. It appears there'll be a lot of waiting, for none of them are phased by each other's feeble yet creative attempts to get the other person to let go.

Just outside of the apartment , Oikawa whistles in order to break down the weird agonizing silence between him and Ushijima. It didn't help that they have heard most of what had happened inside. He did hope it would appease the awkwardness in the air but it didn't, much to his dislike.

His mouth itches to speak, say a word...anything really even if it's absolute nonsense. He's not used to staying quiet but he knows best not to mess with the large individual that has taken a seat on the cold harsh stairs, elbows propped on his dangerously thick thighs and hands covering both his chin and mouth.

The last time the both had a conversation, Oikawa received a punch and it left a nasty bruise for quite some time. And if anyone knows the Aoba Johsai Captain well, they know his face is a no-touch zone. He's grateful the punch didn't land on his nose.

Ushijima looks up to find the brown-haired man staring at him with attentive eyes, whistling still. Taken off guard, Oikawa immediately looks away and stares at the wall, finding its very basic color very intriguing out of nowhere.

The Shiratorizawa captain takes his hand off his face and links them together as they rest on his lap, "Do you have something to say?" His voice is so deep in comparison to Oikawa's, so much so it scared the brown-haired setter. He immediately nods his head No, refusing to even spare his 'greatest enemy' a glance. Sure, 'Greatest energy' sounds a bit exaggerated but that's Oikawa for you ... a sucker for being significantly exceptional.

"You can talk if you want ... I'm not going to beat you up like I did before if that what has you so worked up," Ushijima explains, fighting the urge to smirk like an idiot upon seeing Oikawa shudder at the memory of it.

"You did not beat me up!" He turns around and retorts with a whine, sending a glare towards the slightly tanned man who seems to be enjoying Oikawa's sudden defensiveness far more than expected.

"Well to be fair ... I kind of did."

"You did not ... You just got lucky and I'm not going to lie... I was a bit drunk ..."

"Yeah yeah...whatever eases your conscience."

Oikawa doesn't find it in himself to keep up with the bickering so he doesn't answer. He simply heaves out a sigh and leans against the wall behind him, "Why are you even here?"

"I was summoned," Ushijima answers in a serious tone and the Aoba Johsai Captain is reminded of how much a creep he can be, when using such weird expressions, taking people completely off guard.

He nods apprehensively, "I was too."

Meanwhile, Mina rubs your back soothingly trying to calm you down. "I'm panicking," you say for what seems to be the one hundredth time, tapping your cheeks lightly, "I don't know what to do ... or to say."

"I know," Michimiya shifts in her seat to get closer, "I know sweetheart."

"I mean there is nothing to say ..."

"I know."

"And I stink big time."

"I know," Michimiya elongates the word and you turn to stare at her with a hurt expression.

"I mean I'm pretty sure that's the last thing they'll pay attention to," she saves herself just in time and you roll your eyes at her, causing her to cringe at her own sad attempt to fix things.

On the other side of the room, Sachiko raises her hand in the air, deciding she has had enough. "Alright I think we shouldn't keep the guests waiting outside.

And I'm honestly tired of having a staring competition with you ... it's not very fun when I have to stare at your crusty eyes."

"You seriously have some nerve," Mina ignored the indirect insult, "Just what do you have in mind exactly? What do you think is going to happen when they step through that door? You think they're just going to have a happy reunion?"

The redhead fights the urge to smack the brunette in the face. Instead, she decides to stay civilized about this. There is no need to get aggressive or physical. Use your words, Sachiko, Use them words as much as you can.

"Don't you think Y/N will appreciate all the support she can get? For once Mina, think outside of the box," she pauses for a moment when she sees that Mina seems to be considering the options, "If you want to be a good friend instead of a controlling one, let go of your ego and do the right thing.

Prove that you actually care about Y/N by letting this one slide."

Mina furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "And you're doing this for what? Am I supposed to believe that you care about her all of a sudden?" Her tone indicates she's not convinced yet of whatever Sachiko is trying to prove.

"I always cared. You just failed to see it for yourself."

"Yeah ... and when was this energy when you quit the girls' volleyball team? Leaving all of us behind like some takeout leftovers..."

"I think we're straying from the point here," The redhead looks away, scratching her neck awkwardly. Of course, she has her reasons. Nonetheless, she doesn't feel like sharing them right here and now, certainly not with a person that doesn't seem too fond of her.

"No no no ... I think we should address this while we can," Mina takes this as the perfect opportunity to address some issues. It's not like there is someone waiting at the door ... nope, she has all the time to spare. "What about you threatening to expose the whole Ukai thing? Do you know how much that stressed her out?"

Sachiko gasps almost immediately and Mina feels like she said something she shouldn't have, a large knot in her throat growing accordingly with the redhead's grin.

"Oh no," Mina then proceeds to inwardly curse her own existence. She wishes she had her tongue cut off before ever deciding to bring up the name Ukai. This conversation is getting messier and messier by the second.

"I knew it!" Sachiko shakes her hand, "I fucking knew it," she repeats, a bit too excited she draws your attention for a moment before you regress to overthinking and regretting all your life choices.

"No...w-whatever you think you heard is not-"

"Oh please ... you think I didn't notice how funny she walks sometimes during practice ... and the amount of time she spends in that godforsaken shop ... it's like they were leaving bread crumbs for me to find," she places a hand on her mouth, stifling a laugh, her mind still processing this new piece of information despite the fact she had her suspicions.

"I just ... wow ... Coach Ukai ...unbelievable really."

Mina's eyes travel from left to right, frantically might I add. She doesn't know how to fix this mess and it's only now she realizes she should've kept her mouth shut instead of confronting Sachiko about something that happened in the past.

Speaking of her, she seems to notice the sudden change of demeanor of the brunette and she knows exactly why. "Rest assured ... I won't speak of it to a soul."

"Well it's not like you're leaving me with much choice but to trust you," Mina says through gritted teeth, fake smiling as she waves at Michimiya from across the room.

"Funny thing ... I just realized how upset Y/N will be when she finds out that her own friend outed her so stupidly," Sachiko tries to make the most out of this situation.

"You wouldn't."

"You're right I wouldn't ... not now. I can wait a little ... unless somehow...you find a way to shut me up," the redhead smiles widely before she tries to leave the scene, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled back to her previous position.

Mina heaves out a sigh before rolling her eyes. She hates how easily she has fallen into the trap, how easily she's been dissuaded from her own opinion, how easily she's made a mistake by allowing that one sentence to roll off her tongue.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Mina walks to the door and swings it open, completely ignoring your protests that sound like a dying cat in the background of her mind. "Sorry for taking so long ... complications ... happened but were solved ... eventually," she tilts her head from left to right as she says the last word.

"It's fine ..." Ushijima takes the liberty to answer, before allowing himself to enter the house, followed by a surprisingly quiet Oikawa with both hands in his pockets.

"Where is-" Ushijima stops when his eyes fall on you and your breath gets caught in your throat, as you tighten your grip on Michimiya's hand, the one she has hoped would be of help not to be squeezed like a lemon out of pure anxiety.

"Right here," your voice comes out unbelievably high and you squint at yourself before you let your eyes fall on Oikawa. He presses his lips apologetically as a response.

What are we going to do now, is the only thought that crosses your mind before you internally decide to murder your friend for not giving a damn about your protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter 4 times with different scenarios cause ahem writers’ block but I’m glad that I surpassed it ooof 
> 
> I hope you liked it and Sorry for the cliffhanger...again xd 
> 
> Next chapter should be ready in a week.  
> Take care lovelies!


End file.
